Enter the Imp
by Yxme24
Summary: Din gets bored of seeing just Link and Midna on their quest. So she "borrows" a boy from another world to join them. What will this kid try to change for the better? Will he even be able to change anything? LinkXMidna, OCX? Please Review, it motivates me!
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Thunder boomed around the dark stormy sky. A lone Bulbin stood alone, shivering in the cold rain. Standing outside the gate to castle town, that was the order given to him by King Bulbin. The Bulbin hated this, but followed orders, else the punishment be death. Lightning flashed across the sky and the Bulbin was on the ground, dead. A feral wolf snarled above the corpse, as if to say,'Who else wants some?!' A sickly looking imp lay on it's back trying to speak to the wolf. The wolf became worried at it's sick companion trying to speak. It looked at it sternly, yet softly. The imp stopped trying to speak and let the wolf continue onwards to Hyrule Castle.

"L... Link... Hurry... Princess Z... Zelda...", The imp spoke weakly. The wolf again hushed her and rushed across the drawbridge into Castle Town. Any people that were under shelter in the storm, cowered in fear from the ferocious looking beast. Link felt a twinge of annoyance. He wasn't that ferocious looking, was he?

* * *

Din sighed boredly. It was always the same, Zelda would always get held captive by Zant, Midna would get hurt, Link would race trying to get her to Zelda, and Zelda would always "give" her life to save Midna. Very little changed each time Din watched it happen again.

"How can I spice this up? Maybe I should throw in Link's old companion from the past. The fairy, what was her name?... Naggy? No... Nadia? No... That's it! Navi!", Din said excitedly. She thought for a moment and remembered what she had promised that Link when he died. To never have Navi as a companion again. That fairy was way too annoying, sweet and caring, but annoying nonetheless.

"Maybe Vaati can join? Or Dark Link? No... Too repetitive. Maybe I could 'borrow' one of the old man's people? The old fart has plenty to spare after all. Yeah! I'll do that! But, who?...", Din wondered as she looked into a pool of water that showed one of the old man's worlds.

* * *

It was a day like any other. Cloudy, windy, and gloomy. Regular North-Western Oregon weather. I was bored out of my mind and kept staring out the bus window as I zoned out, trying to forget about the entire day. I was glad to finally get out of school. Despite what Adults say about High-school being the best years of your life, it wasn't. At least, not to me. I mean, sitting in a small room for an hour and a half, getting lectured, racing across the school to do it all over again, was NOT any fun for me. I preferred to learn through action. Not little projects or anything like that, but actually experiencing something. Despite wanting to learn through action, I never really could, so I turned to video-games. The Legend of Zelda was one of my favorite games because of all the puzzles and amazing story-lines. The characters themselves were amazing, the mute hero, the wise princess, the usually annoying companion, and the dark king. It was all so delightful, so to speak. Not at all like the real world. Or as I call it, our dimension. Yes, our dimension. I believe that there are others, many others.

I looked out at the clouds and frowned. Looked like rain was coming... What else was new? I scrolled through my music and played Midna's theme. I wasn't in the mood for anything "happy", especially after the day I just went through. The bus pulled up to the first stop, and people passed by me to leave. As they did multiple others moved, taking up the now empty seats. I grabbed my bag, preparing to get off the bus. My stop was next and I just wanted to get home. The bus turned a corner and stopped again. The bus doors opened and I stepped up, fileing towards the door. I was shoved off the bus and I fell to the ground. The kids behind laughed at me and I just ignored them. No sense in knocking someones lights out after something so minor. I picked myself up and walked down the street to my house. I walked across my lawn and towards the garage door. I pressed the button on my garage door opener and walked under the raising door.

"No car... I guess Mom's not home. Oh well.", I mumbled aloud. I kicked off my shoes and stepped in the house. The house creaked with age as the wind blew, almost as if it were greeting me, welcoming me back. I sighed, tired from the long and annoying day, and walked into my room setting my backpack next to my bed. I crawled into the covers, and closed my eyes.

'A nap will make me feel a lot better, they always do...', I thought as I slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

Din was getting really annoyed. She had been searching for hours on end, for somebody, _**anybody**_, decent that is, to join Link and Midna, without any success. Any person she found was either a pervert, a coward, emo, or a preppy Mary-sue who writes about marrying Link and having ten kids with him.

"Maybe I should call it quits," Din mumbled leaning back on a cloud-chair," I mean, it's not like we _need_ somebody else to accompany Link! I just really want sombody to..."

She glanced back at the pool and raised an eyebrow. This kid seemed normal. No angst, no preppieness, no excess pevertedness (thank the old man, this was a guy after all), and not too cowardly. Din smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I suppose this is as good as it's gonna get. Time to introduce myself!", Din said as she closed her eyes, connecting with the young boy's mind.

* * *

I found myself in a black void, just floating, happy as a clam. I looked around and realized something. I seemed to realize I was dreaming. My thoughts drifted to something my dad had told me... 'When you first realize when you're dreaming, take control and you can do anything, even fly.'

I smirked and imagined myself somewhere that couldn't possibly be real, like in the chamber of sages. I started to fall, and I panicked.

"Fly! C'mon! Up damn it!", I swore as I felt the air blowing past me. Looks like this dream just turned into a nightmare...

I cringed and curled into a ball. Who knew if this was going to hurt? The air slowed down considerably and I opened my eye.

"_**Welcome young one, to the Chamber of Sages.**_", a soothing, yet powerful, feminine voice said. I looked around and laughed. Here I was! I was in the Chamber of Sages!

"Oh my god!", I exclaimed excitedly,"This is amazing! I can control my dreams! Where do I want to go next? Wait... Who's there?"

I looked around until I saw a glowing red figure. She seemed to smile at me.

"_**Hello there boy. I am Din, Goddess of-**_", She began to say, before I interuppted her.

"Power, creator of the Triforce of power, and Oracle of Seasons. Yeah, I've heard it just about every game, why am I here? This is either a really complex dream, or a vision.", I said cutting to the chase. She seemed a little annoyed by the fact that I cut her off. Her glow dissipated and she lowered herself down onto the platform. SHe was garbed in her clothes that she wore from Oracle of Seasons.

"Ya' know, it's a little rude to cut people off! Especially if they're a goddess!", Din snapped in annoyance. My expression shrank to one of regret.

"Oh! I um... I'm sorry. I guess that was kinda rude, but then I wouldn't be myself now would I?", I asked her rhetorically. Din's expression changed to a smirk and she laughed.

"All right! You're perfect for the job! You got guts kid! You'll need 'em if you're going to join Link!", She said with enthusiasm. I tilted my head in confusion.

"I beg your pardon? Join Link? Me?! Like, no joke? This isn't some cruel prank being pulled on me by you right now?", I asked nervously. She laughed again.

"Nope! This is the real deal kid! But, there's a bit of a catch.", She said as her voice got darker, and she pointed at me, "If you wish to join him, and help him along the way, you must take the form of one of the many kinds of people in Hyrule! It will be completely random, so make due with what you get!"

"Ok! I accept!", I said pumping my fists into the air. Din smiled at me and walked up.

"Just don't let my sisters know I did this, 'kay? If they find out, they'll either be pissed or cheer you guys on. I'm hoping that they'll do the latter.", She told me.

"Don't worry, oh mighty Din," I stated mock-respectfully and bowed,"You're secret's safe with me!"

Din smiled and looked at me with concern.

"Just come back alive kid. I'd like to see you again _after_ this is all over, not before.", She said with a small smile. I felt sad but smiled back.

"No worries! I got guts, remember? I'll know what to do!", I said in a cocky voice. She smirked angrily and hit the back of my head. I began to fall back into the inky blackness.

"Good luck kid! Tell the little piggy with my triforce piece I said hello!", Din shouted down at me. I closed my eyes and loss conciousness with a smile on my face.


	2. Twili from distant lands

**Yeah! Sweet! A new fanfiction! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda franchise... Or else there would be a decent movie of it out by now...  
**

**Chapter 2: Twili from distant lands**

"Ugh... Where am I?...", I groaned in pain and tried to sit up. I felt like I had just fallen from a skyscraper. A silk-gloved hand brushed my face and put a wet towel on my forehead.

"_**Shhh... Please try to rest, you're safe with me**_.", a wise, comforting, feminine, voice of authority said to me. I looked at the woman beside me and gasped.

"Ah crap... Nayru?", I groaned. Looks like I was going home before I even had a chance to help Link. The girl giggled.

"Nayru? I don't think I'm _that_ beautiful.", She told me wiping my face. I looked again and cleared my eyes.

"Whoa... Princess Zelda.", I murmured with a smile. She smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Right on the nose this time. Might I ask who you are little one?", She asked me. I gave a look of confusion.

"... Little one?... What?", I mumbled looking at my hands. I gasped in shock.

"I'm an Imp!?," I exclaimed in shock, turning my hands over, "And a Twili imp no less!"

Zelda raised an eyebrow in concern. I twitched in excitement, at the fact that I was a Twili! Zelda reached out and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are... Are you alright?", she asked, her voice dripping with concern. I turned around and smiled.

"I feel great!", I gave her a thumbs up and fell backwards in dizziness. She laughed and picked me up.

"A little dizzy it seems. Now tell me again, who are you?", She asked me patiently. I looked her in the eye and sighed.

"It's a little complicated.", I told her.

"I'm sure I can follow.", she smiled and pulled up a chair.

"Well, My name is Austin, and I've been sent by the goddess Din, to assist the Hero of Twilight on his quest. If you don't know, I'm not from this world.", I explained. She nodded knowingly.

"I can see, you're from the Realm of Twilight.", She said. I shook my head and smiled.

"Actually, no, I'm not. I'm from a different world entirely. One that holds interactive stories in it, but one in particular is my favorite. It's called The Legend of Zelda.", I told her. Zelda leaned forward in interest, obviously from hearing that her name was part of the title.

"There are many different stories about it, almost all involving a hero named Link, and a princess named Zelda. Many tell of a dark man from the desert, that craved a golden power.", I told the wise princess.

"Ganon and the Triforce.", Zelda said in realization. I nodded.

"Many in my world have taken clues from each of the stories, piecing together a timeline of when these events occured. At one point in time, the timeline split, createing two seperate timelines for the stories to follow. I've played almost all of them, and judging by my appearence, and my surroundings, I know where, and when, I am.", I explained finishing up. Zelda sighed in amazement.

"So it even tells the story of the Hero of Time?", She asked. I nodded.

"That is the story that splits the time line. After Ganon was defeated, Zelda approached Link and asked for the Ocarina of Time back. She played a song and sent him back in time to have a real childhood.", I told her. Zelda nodded in understanding.

"I suppose that makes sense from what you've told me.", She muttered. I got up and walked to the window. Rain poured against the cool, fogged up glass. Zelda looked at the back of her left hand and pulled on her cloak. I looked around at her and she motioned for me to follow her. I walked over next to the fireplace.

"Link is coming.", She told me. I looked at the door and waited a moment. Right on cue a wolf poked his head through the door. It looked around and sniffed the air. Midna was laying on his back and she fell off. My eyes widened and I walked out from beside the fireplace. Link saw me and snarled nastily. I put my hands up in defence, and Zelda raised a hand.

"Calm yourself O Hero. He is of peace.", She told him. He calmed down and she put a hand on Midna. I walked over slowly and frowned in concern. I was never this distressed when playing the game before, because I knew Midna would live. But know that I saw her up close, she looked terribly ill. I walked over to her and sat down, grasping her hand in support.

"Please... Please tell me...",she said weakly to Zelda, "How do we break... The curse on this one?"

Zelda grasped her other hand and I smiled calmly, shushing Midna.

"Please... Please save your strength...", I asked of her. She looked at me weakly.

"Who?...", She asked. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep calm.

"I'm a friend.", I told her shakily.

'Why am I getting so torn up about this?! I'm supposed to help Link!', I thought angrily to myself. Midna looked at Link.

"This... is the one... You need him... To save your world!", She told Zelda.

"That's why...", She continued wearily, "Princess... Please... You must help Link..."

Zelda looked at Link, and raised her left hand, hovering over the wolf's body till her hand shone brightly above his head.

"What binds him is a different magic than what transformed him when he first passed through the curtain of twilight. It is an evil power.", She explained. I looked up, since it was the first time I had ever _heard_ Zelda say it.

"Our world is one of balance... Just as there is light to drive away the darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil.", She said to Both Link and Midna. I got chills from listening to her speak.

"Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands guarded by the light spirit Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages... the Master Sword. The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch. Evil cloaks you like a dark veil... and that blade is the only thing that can cleave it."

Midna's breath began to sound shallow. I gripped her hand harder and twitched in sorrow.

'She's going to be okay damn it! Remember how it happens!', I scolded myself in my mind.

"Link... Hero sent by the goddesses... Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses...", She said showing her left hand. Link stared at her hand and Midna spoke up.

"Fine... Link... You can... You can get to the woods... on your own, right?", She asked calmly. I shook my head in frustration.

"No! C'mon Midna! Link came here with you, and he's not leaving without you! You got it?", I told her in a forceful voice, tears falling down my face. She ignored me and spoke to Zelda.

"Princess... I have one last request...", She spoke hoarsely, "Can you tell him... Where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

The room was silent save for the rain pittering against the cold fogged up glass.

"Midna...", Zelda said quietly, "I believe I understand now just who and what you are... Despite your mortal injuries, you act in our stead... These dark times are the result of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty. Accept this now, Midna. I pass it to you..."

Zelda began to glow ominously. Light flowed from her body into Midna's hand.

"Z-Zelda...", I stuttered sadly. 'It seems like she's leaving this world.'

Midna looked at Zelda in confusion, then her eyes widened in shock. Her body floated into the air.

"Take Austin with you...", Zelda said quietly. Midna stared at her in shock and ignored her.

"No! Link! Stop her!", Midna shouted. She floated up higher and higher until her hand slipped out of Zelda's. Zelda faded away into nothing and the light disappeared. Midna floated down sadly, red hair burning brightly. Link walked closer to Midna and stared at where Zelda once was. Midna lowered her head sadly.

"We go back Link! Back to Faron woods!", She said. Midna looked at me and flipped over onto Link's back.

"Well, you coming or not?", She asked me. I closed my eyes my eyes and nodded firmly.

"For Zelda!", I said making a promise. I jumped onto Link's back as well and rode in silence. Midna turned her head to the side, looking at where Zelda once

"Zelda... I've taken all that you had to give... though I did not want it...", she muttered quietly. Midna opened a portal and warped us out of the castle.

We landed in front of the gate and Link started to run down the path when we all heard something. Link stopped and turned around. The Castle shimmered for a moment, then a golden shield flashed down, blocking any entrance or exit to the castle. Link snarled in anger and Midna clenched her fist tightly. I looked upon the castle sadly, knowing that next time we were there, Link would think Midna was killed, and his heart would be broken. Midna let her fist loosen and she lightly kicked Link's sides to get him moving.

"So. You're Austin?", Midna asked me.

"Yeah.", I replied shortly.

"Why were you so torn up about me dieing back there?", She asked suspiciously. I sighed.

"Because I can't stand the thought of losing a friend. And before you ask, I know that Zelda will be back. I don't know about her condition right now, but she'll be back.", I told Midna plainly. She puffed in annoyance.

"Where'd you come from?", She asked me in frustration. I thought for a second and came up with a truth.

"Another realm of course. Just like you Midna.", I explained in a hushed voice. Midna told Link to stop. She turned around and looked me in the eye.

"How much do you know?", She asked threateningly. I gulped and leaned back. She was staring daggers at me. I leaned back forward and whispered in her ear.

"_Everything. But I'm on your side, so I'm not gonna tell anybody but you. Not even fuzzy-face here."_, I whispered motioning to the wolf we were sitting on. Midna was taken aback.

"How am I sure we can trust you?", She said forming a ball of energy. I looked her in the eye sadly.

"Zelda does. I'm sure that should count for something.", I said sadly. Midna looked down and dispersed the ball of energy.

"I'm sorry...", She apologized looking at the ground. I pat her on the back and smiled brightly.

"Don't be! You got people that care about you, other than just your neighbors in the Twilight realm!", I said winking, "Now c'mon! Lets get to fixin' the furball here!"

Link growled in annoyance and Midna snickered. I apologized to Link and we warped to the northern part of Faron woods.

* * *

**Yeah, not exactly long, but I do my best! Please review for a Fluffy Pink Cupcake of** **Redundant Happiness!**


	3. Hey! Listen!

**Hi guys! Glad to see you're enjoying this story so much! Thanks to SilasCidal who sent me some tips for keeping my character away from the darkness of the Sues! And thanks to Gargravarr, MegamanSora, Kaigon, and MetaGiga for all of your support! See, if you review, I'll probably thank you publicly!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hey! Listen!**

"Let go!", Midna shouted angrily.

"NO!", I shouted back, clinging to the root of a giant tree.

"I said: LET GO!", Midna shouted, pulling on me.

"DIN DAMN IT, I SAID: NO!!", I shouted back. Link and the monkey girl stared at Midna and me with great interest.

"_Are they Brother and Sister?_", The monkey girl asked. Link tilted his head.

"_I don't think so..._", He replied in a growl.

"_Are they mates_?", she asked Link. Links eyes widened and he jumped into action.

"_KNOCK IT OFF_!!!", He barked loudly, cuasing Midna to tumble back in surprise. I stared at him, and Midna was getting up off the ground. I looked down at her, still clinging to the root.

"You okay?", I asked politely. She rubbed her head and nodded.

"Damn Link, what's with the noise?", Midna asked him with a headache.

"_You guys are taking forever! Why can't we just go?_", He asked. I looked at him as if he just asked the most obvious question in the world.

"Uh, duh. I can't fly like Midna.", I pointed out. Midna snickered, and I glared at her.

"It's true Link! He can't!", Midna stated, laughing at me. My eye twitched with anger.

"_Well why not? He's just like you, right? Why can't you teach him?_", Link asked. Midna raised a finger to protest, but put it down and shook her head.

"Alright! I'll teach you!", She said begrudgingly, "BUT! Only if you will ride Link while we get to the Sacred Grove, ok?"

I looked at her and sighed.

"Alright, deal. At least once I learn I won't _have_ to ride on him when he's a wolf, I'll just fly.", I said letting go of the tree root. Midna took this chance to grab me with her hair-hand-thing and put me on top of Link. I groaned in great pain and fell off of Link when Midna let go.

"What happened to him?", Midna asked with concern. Link rolled his eyes.

"_He is a **guy** you know_.", Link pointed out to Midna. Midna made a sudden face of realization and poked me.

"Hey, uhh, sorry about that... I wasn't thinking... You gonna be okay?", Midna asked. I groaned but nodded.

"Five minutes...", I groaned rolling on the ground in pain. I got up a few minutes later and sighed.

"You ready now?", Midna asked impatiently. I took a deep breath and nodded. I jumped onto Link's back and held on to his mane for dear life. The monkey girl ran up to us.

"_I just wanted to thank you guys for saving me from those bad guys! They were really strong, so be careful ok?_", She told us. Link smiled and nodded. Midna floated over to the branch casually.

Midna beckoned Link to a branch with her hair-hand. He leaped to her with amazing speed. She dodged him and flew to the next branch with amazing speed. Link lept towards her again, and again, and again. Link lept to the ledge and I fell off. I was shaking violently and curled into a ball. Link looked at me nervously and Midna giggled.

"A little much for you?", Midna teased me. Link shot her a look and she rolled her eyes.

"_You gonna' be okay?_", Link asked apologetically. I looked at him and nodded slightly.

"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost.", Midna asked leaning back in midair.

"I didn't think it was so deep... It has no bottom...", I muttered shakily. Midna snickered quietly and Link sighed. I stood up slowly and got onto Link's back. Midna raised an eyebrow.

"You're ready? So soon?", She asked. I nodded, stared straight ahead, and swallowed nervously.

"I've got guts. True courage is doing something despite being afraid to do it.", I told her. She smirked and laughed lightly.

"Well, let's see how courageous you really are. Ready Link?", He nodded and jumped quickly from branch to branch. We reached a large ledge and I let out a sigh of relief. Midna smirked.

"You did better than I thought you would.", Midna told me slightly impressed. I smiled with pride at her. Something behind her flew down.

"Midna! Get down!", I said quickly. She ducked down just in time for Link to pounce on two Keese. Midna got up and brushed herself off.

"Thanks, I didn't hear them.", She said to me. I waved my hand.

"Hey, no problem! I just said to get down. Link here took care of those Keese!", I said patting him. He looked up and smiled.

"C'mon, we should keep going.", Midna said anxiously. Link and I nodded and he moved to the bridges. He jumped down and a strong gust blew, turning the bridges around. We waited for another gust to blow until the bridges changed again. Link jumped onto another ledge and started walking on the tightrope. I clutched a ball of Link's fur tightly, afraid of falling off. He balanced himself well and timed when he passed the swinging logs.

'Why the HELL are there swinging logs!?', I thought angrily. Midna seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging by the look on her face. Link got across and I sighed with relief, again. Link walked over to the strange stone with a Sheikah symbol on it and he listened carefully to it. I got off of him and laid down on the grass with my eyes closed. Midna hovered over me like she was leaning in a recliner and yawned nonchalantly.

"Aren't you curious what he's doing?", She asked me. I cracked open an eye and looked over to Link, who seemed to be focusing intently with his ear raised and eyes closed.

"Looks like he's about to sing a song.", I told her seriously. She raised an eyebrow. Link started howling a tune, and he fell down, losing consciousness. Midna looked at Link then at me.

"How did you?...", she trailed off in confusion. I smiled.

"Oh, I recognized the stone. The symbol on it is the crest of the Sheikah, an ancient family dedicated to protecting the Royal Family of Hyrule. Thing is, I'm not sure of how many of them there are now...", I explained. She stared at me suspiciously.

"How do you know these things?", She asked me. I frowned, then smiled.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll explain _everything,_ AFTER, the dark king is killed.", I said happily. She raised her only visible brow.

"Dark King? You mean that traitor Zant?", She spat out, anger rising at the thought of him. I frowned sadly.

"Sure.", I mumbled rolling on my side. Silence hung thick in the air.

"Did he curse you too?", Midna asked nervously. I chuckled.

"Curse? I suppose you could call what I've become a curse... Of course, it's all about how you look at it. I mean, I see it as living life in someone elses shoes. It's all about perspective. Sometimes, it can be a blessing in disguise.", I pointed out to her. She shook her head.

"I never thought about it that way... But, did Zant do this to you?", She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope. Somebody else did. But I'm not angry at them, not at all.", I said happily. Midna got annoyed.

"Why not?! Why aren't you angry with this person?!", She snapped angrily. I frowned, and looked her in the eye with all the seriousness in my being.

"Because, if not for her changing me, I wouldn't be here right now.", I said to her. She looked down to the ground in frustration.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for getting angry.", She said quietly. I looked at her and smiled calmly.

"It's alright, you didn't know. How could you? I mean, it's not like you were there when it happened.", I told her sympatheticly. She looked at me and sighed.

"Why did she need to turn you into an Imp?", She asked me. I blinked and chuckled.

"That's another story for another day. Could you teach me how to fly now?", I asked her changing the subject. She looked at me curiously.

"Why do you want to learn?", She asked me. I looked at the entrance to the sacred grove and looked back at her with 'Take a guess' face.

"What?", she asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Just call it a strong feeling. I think we haven't seen the last of those puppets.", I said. Midna shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Well, first start by focusing your emotions to a state of serenity and make your body totally relaxed...", She began.

(Insert Divider Here)

"Keep going, you've almost got it!", Midna said supportively. Link began to stir and awake. He stretched lazily and yawned loudly.

"Okay Austin, you can open your eyes now.", Midna said excitedly. Link walked over to Midna he nudged her.

"Oh, hey Link! Have a nice nap?", She asked mischiefously. Link nodded. Midna pointed up to me and I waved to Link.

"How's the weather down there Link? It's pretty windy up here, I don't think you'd like it.", I said with a proud smile on my face. Link stared up at me with a slack jaw.

"_Y-You're flying! How? When_?", He asked in shock. Midna giggled.

"We thought that we'de make use of your little nap! You were out a lot longer than usual you know. I mean, we got here a little before sunrise, and it's already the late afternoon! What happened?", Midna asked Link curiously

"_I don't know, I remember being told to meet him at the Ordon spring, but then I blacked out. Maybe I was just tired?", _Link suggested. I shrugged and hovered down.

"Who knows? Still, we gotta change you back to your normal self, so let's put this flying of mine to good use!", I said enthusiastically. Link and Midna nodded in agreement. Midna mounted Link and we entered the lair of the Skullkid. I mean, the Sacred Grove. Link walked up to another stone and listened.

"Oh great! Another stone, another nap!", Midna groaned. I shook my head.

"No, this one's different, see? It has the Triforce on it, not the Sheikah crest.", I pointed out. Midna looked at it and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just no more naps! Got it?", She said sternly to Link. His ears lowered sadly and he began to howl Zelda's lullaby. I laughed at the irony of this.

"What? What's so funny?", Midna asked tilting her head to see me. I waved it off.

"It's just... That happens to be a lullaby. _Zelda's_ lullaby. I just found it funny for some reason is all.", I said smiling. Midna sighed and rubbed her temple. Link finished howling and the echo resonated throughout the meadow eerily. I floated back a bit.

"Midna?... I think you should lay down a field of dark energy...", I suggested quietly. She scoffed.

"Really? Are you that parano-", She began until Skullkid dropped down and blew a horn. Four of the same puppets from before flew down, surrounding Link. Midna quickly layed down the dark energy and Link attacked them all with lightning speed.

"Mhmm.", I said teasingly, "Am I that Para-What know?"

"Para-nnoying at the moment.", Midna said bitterly. I frowned.

"Ouch. That's cold.", I mumbled. Midna smirked and pushed Link to keep moving. I flew above, keeping an eye out for Skullkid or his puppets. A horn sounded, and more puppets flew down.

"Incoming Puppets!", I warned the two. Midna layed down more dark energy, letting Link attack them all at once. The puppets broke apart on impact and the pieces sank into the ground. I blinked, checking to see if the pieces really sunk into the ground.

"How many puppets can this person weirdo possibly have?", Midna asked in annoyance. I chuckled lightly.

"My guess? Unlimited.", I said looking at my fingernail. Midna turned around.

"Why do you say that?", She asked anxiously. I sighed, and pointed at the ground.

"What happened to the puppet parts? I saw them sink into the ground. They're probably made from the trees around here.", I theorized. Midna shook her head.

"Great! We'll be fighting forever!", Midna said throwing her arms up in defeat. I frowned in disappointment.

"Excuse me. Who ever said we had to fight forever?", I asked Midna with a smirk. Link looked at me and tilted his head.

"_What do you mean?_", Link asked. I flew down.

"He blew a horn before they flew down, didn't you guys see?", I asked them. Link and Midna's eyes widened.

"_He's using the horn to control the puppets_!", Link said excitedly. I nodded.

"We should listen for it and spring a sneak attack on him!", Midna said pounding her fist into her hand. Link raised his ears up and listened for a horn. His ear twitched and he ran through an opening. I floated after Link and looked for puppets.

_"I hear music!_", Link barked excitedly. Midna held tightly to Link as he ran into another opening. The dredded horn sounded.

"Get ready!", I told them, already seeing puppets form from the trees around me. As soon as the puppets landed, Link attacked fiercely. The remains of the puppets sank into the ground again. Link sniffed the ground suspiciously. Midna smacked Link softly and gave him a look that said 'Hurry up before they come back!'

"Hey! I think I see him!", I whispered as I floated into some branches for cover. I smiled happily. This flying thing really had its perks! Skullkid was dancing on a bridge made naturally from a tree. He danced and played his horn excitedly. I smiled and got floated down to Link and Midna.

"He's just a kid! He probably thinks we're playing a game! I'll go tag him, cover me in case he calls his puppets, ok?", I told them. Link nodded with the plan. Midna folded her arms.

"Midna, what is it?", I asked her. She looked up at me.

"This kid sure has a strange idea of 'fun and games.'", She said bitterly. I laughed lightly and floated quietly over to Skullkid. Link followed behind silently, avoiding any twigs that might alert him of our prescence. He blew the horn and I quickly tagged him. The puppets around Link fell to pieces and sunk into the grass.

"Gotcha'! You're good at hiding you know!", I said youthfully. Skullkid turned around in surprise and whipped around. He stared at me.

"Heh heh! Find me two more times, and I'll show you a special place!", He said with a wide smile. I widened my eyes.

"Really? Cool! Can my friends come, if they help?", I asked him childishly. He paused for a moment then nodded.

"Okay! Sure! They have to tag me each though! Good luck! Heh heh heh!", He giggled as he jumped into a whirlwind of leaves. I floated down to Link and Midna, with a smile on my face.

"So? What happened? We heard you talking to each other about something.", Midna asked impatiently. I smirked.

"We get to play a little hide and seek! Each of you have to tag him once, and only once.", I told the two. Link's tail began to wag violently.

"Hide and seek?! I haven't played that for years!", He barked out excitedly. Midna stared at Link and me with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Umm...," She muttered to grab our attention, "I forgot how to play..."

I smacked my face and shook my head. Link tilted his head, not understanding how one could forget such a memorable childhood game.

"Midna, it's really easy. Skullkid hides, you two seek. When you find him, sneak up on him and tag him.", I explained. Midna crossed her arms and grunted.

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child.", She huffed in annoyance. I sighed.

"Sorry, but listen for his horn, I don't know when the puppets might... Come out. Shit.", I swore as five puppets fell from the canopy. Midna layed down some dark energy for Link and let him attack. Midna turned and glared at me.

"I thought we were just playing hide and seek?!", She snapped angrily. I cowered down in fear of her wrath.

"He does have a strange idea of 'fun and games', right?", I asked her nervously. She sighed and pinched her brow.

"Yes, yes he does... Let's just get this over with.", She grumbled. Link turned to her and looked at her softly. She stared him in the face. He smiled and licked her face.

"Ugh! Link! Gross!", She laughed as he licked her on the face. I smiled. Watching the romance blossom from _this_, was going to be cool to see. Link finally stopped licking Midna and she got on him.

"Hey Austin? Sorry for snapping at you. It's those damn puppets, they're just too damn creepy.", She apologized. I shrugged it off.

"It's alright. I just try to avoid unneccesary conflict is all. I guess I should've asked for him to stop using puppets, yeah?", I said. Midna smiled and nodded.

"Link, do you want to tag him first?", Midna asked patting him playfully. He nodded and wagged his tail.

"Sure!", He barked out excitedly. I followed the excited wolf and his impish rider into another section of the grove and looked around. A flickering blue light zipped into the bushes. I raised an eyebrow and floated over to the bush. I pulled some of the branches out of the way and my eyes widened. A small blue fairy stared at me in horror. Her wing looked bent and I reached slowly to offer her a hand.

"Please! Don't eat me!", She screamed out, raising her arms over her face. I gasped and looked sadly down at her.

"What?... No, please calm down... I was just offering you a hand. I saw your wing and thought that I might be able to help somehow...", I muttered sadly. She looked up at me, shaking with fear.

"That's what the last one said before he grabbed me and my wing got bent!", She spat out in terrified anger. I sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you. I'm Austin. Who are you?", I asked kindly. She looked at me and blew her hair out of her face.

"Prey...", She muttered sadly. I laughed.

"That's funny, cause it isn't true. Seriously, what's your name?", I asked her again. She looked at me and sighed.

"I don't know why I'm doing this... I'm Navi.", She told me. I gasped.

"You mean _the_ Navi?! The fairy who aided the Hero of Time long ago?!", I asked her in amazement. She stepped back fearfully and nodded slowly.

"That's amazing! Holy crap! I can't believe it! It's a pleasure to meet you!", I said offering a finger for her to shake. She looked at it and slowly shook it.

"Hey Austin! What are you doing over there?", Midna asked me. I looked back, noticing they had just walked out of a passageway.

"Me? Oh I um... I made a new friend!", I said pointing at the bush. Midna looked at me nervously.

"_You made friends with... A bush?... Should we be concerned?_", Link asked me uneasily. I laughed.

"Not the bush! With Navi! She's a fairy! A famous one too! She's really nice, but she's hurt. Is it all right if we bring her along?", I asked with a puppy-dog look. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever. The more the merrier I guess!", Midna said sarcastically. I smiled and looked at Navi.

"Those were my friends, we're trying to help save the kingdom of Hyrule from the dark clutches of an evil king!", I said happily. Navi looked at me curiously.

"Wait, are you here for the Master Sword?", She asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"Sorta. See my friend was cursed, so Princess Zelda said we should get the Master Sword to fix him. He's the wolf with blue eyes over there looking for Skullkid.", I motioned over my shoulder.

"Here, let me on your shoulder I wanna see him.", She said. I nodded and held out my hand for her to get on. She stepped on my hand and I brought her up to my shoulder for her to see. She gasped when Link looked at her.

"His... His eyes!... I'd know those eyes anywhere!...", She said covering her mouth. I nodded, careful not to knock Navi off balance.

"The reincarnation of the hero.", I said quietly. She looked at me.

"How did you?..."

"Know?", I finished for her, "Din was bored. She felt like having me show up and make things a little more interesting."

Navi sighed and looked at Link sniffing the air.

"Is it... Is it alright if I join you? Just to meet him? The new...", She mumbled. I smiled.

"You mean the new Link?", I asked. She looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"That's his name. Sure, just try not to but heads with Midna. She's sorta the alpha-female in our little trio.", I explained. Navi leaned over to my cheek, lightly kissing it. I blushed brightly and smiled stupidly.

"Thank you...", she whispered with a smile. I chuckled lightly.

"N-no problem! The m-more the merrier!", I said nervously. Navi giggled and I looked away.

"Hey guys!", I said floating over with Navi on my shoulder, "This is Navi! Navi, this is Link, and Midna!"

Midna stared at my shoulder and blinked.

"I thought you were joking about the fairy...", Midna mumbled in disbelief. Link walked up and looked at her.

"_Woah... You're blue! I've never seen a blue fairy before! Nice to meet you!_", He barked out, tail wagging. Navi smiled sadly.

"It's nice to meet you... again...", She whispered the last part, hoping no one would here it. I frowned, after barely catching what she said.

"So, any luck looking for Skullkid?", I asked the two. Link looked at Midna and she nodded.

"Link tagged him real fast, but I'm having a little trouble finding him. I don't suppose you have any pointers on how to catch him?...", Midna asked non-chalantly. I smiled and nodded. Navi tilted her head in slight confusion.

"Why are you looking for Skullkid?", She asked, "He didn't send his puppets after you, did he?"

"Actually, he did. But then I tagged him and now we're playing hide and seek. If we win, he'll show us a 'secret place'!", I explained to Navi. Navi made a silent 'oh' with her mouth and nodded. I looked back at Midna who huffed impatiently.

"It's rude to keep a girl waiting you know!", She said in annoyance. I rolled my eyes and floated over to her.

"You know, in a grove with this many trees, at this early in the morning, it's a wonder that we can even see without a lantern or something!", I said abitrarily. Midna looked at me like I was stupid and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?! How is that going to help?", She said in frustration. I sighed and shook my head.

"All I'm saying is, somebody would need a lantern, or some other source of light if they were going to live here.", I pointed out, hoping Midna would get it. Midna stared at me, with her jaw hanging loose. Her eyes began to widen in a sudden realization.

"Oh! I get it now! Why didn't you just _remind_ me he had a lantern?", She huffed out. I chuckled.

"Well, I thought you would've clued in faster.", I said smiling. Navi giggled and Midna glared at her. Midna turned Link around and went looking for Skullkid and his lantern. I looked at Navi.

"Does it hurt?", I asked, talking about her wing. She looked down sadly.

"A little... It hurts to know I'm not needed...", She said in self-pity. I frowned.

"Um... I was actually talking about your wing...", I said awkwardly. She jumped at this realization and blushed lightly.

"Oh! Um, yes. My wing is a little sore.", She told me. I smiled.

"Actually, you are needed. Is it okay if I need you?", I asked her. Navi turned from blue to bright pink.

"Wh-what?! What do you mean?...", She asked nervously. I chuckled.

"Well, you know. To be a friend, and to help me out, and to let me help you.", I explained with a smile. She turned back to blue.

"Oh... Yes. Thank you.", She said smiling at me, sounding slightly dissappointed.

"Is it possible to fix your wing? So you can fly again, and so it isn't in pain?", I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"Actually, I think so. I need to visit the great fairy though...", She explained in slight hoplessness. I brightened up.

"That's wonderful news! Don't you worry! We'll run into the great fairy soon enough!", I said floating upwards in excitement. Navi got nervous.

"Hey! Listen! I wanna go back down, okay?", She told me. My eyes widened in a fanboy moment, as I drifted down to the ground.

"Oh my god! You said it! It sounds so cute!", I said squirming in glee. Navi raised an eyebrow and blushed lightly.

"What did I say that sounded cute?", She asked, not understanding what she had just said. I blushed.

"Did I say that out loud?... Oops.", I mumbled in embarrassment. Midna came riding in triumphantly.

"Haha! Oh yeah! I did it! I got him! Time for Link to be uncursed!", She cheered. Link wagged his tail in excitement. I floated over with a smile stretching across my face.

"You got him?"

"Damn right! Took me long enough too! He was trying to run away!", Midna griped loudly. I chuckled lightly, and floated towards a passageway.

"Well, let's go get that sword, and get Link back to normal!", I said motioning the two over. Link barked and jumped forward, running along side me. Navi giggled and held on to my long ear. I smiled, wondering how Navi would react to seeing Link in his human form.

* * *

**Yeah, I got a little lazy, so I'm not gonna have the fight between Skullkid or the giant statue puzzle, seeing as how that's just between Link and the statues. I hope you enjoyed my little surprise guest! It was fun to throw her in here and join the group! I really like Navi as a character, sure she can be annoying, but she needs more love! Please review for a Fluffy-(Color of choice)-Muffin-of-Redundant-Happiness! See you next time! **


	4. Horrific Postman, and Meeting Telma

**Thank you all for reviewing! It really helps me to write these things out! I'm excited to see you reactions to this chapter! Well, here's the disclaimer.**

**I Do NOT own The Legend of Zelda. Or Midna would not have broken her Mirror at the end of Twilight Princess. You know. The one that was in her family for generations. *Wink Wink, Nudge Nudge*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Horrific Postman, and Meeting Telma**

Midna stared at Link holding the Blade of Evil's bane, the Master Sword.

"The sword accepted you as it's master...", She mumbled in shock. I smirked, a small sense of pride filling both me and Navi. Link held the sword up high and swung it through the air. He smiled brightly.

"It feels like this sword was made for me...", He noted in amazement. Navi and I looked at each other and laughed quietly. Midna floated over to Link, holding the dark crystal above her hand with magic.

"This thing is the embodiment of the evil magic Zant cast on 's definitely different from our tribes shadow magic... Careful... If you touch it, you'll turn back into a beast! This thing is too dangerous. It's probably for the best if we just leave it here, huh? But on the other hand, if we kept it, you would be able to transform into a beast anytime you wanted...", Midna said looking thoughtful, " Yes! Since Zant was kind enough to give this to us, we should be thankful and use it all we can!"

"Sounds good.", Link said calmly.

"If you need it, just tell me. I want to keep a low profile, so I'll hide in your shadow when you're human, but I can change you whenever. You can be a wolf anytime you like! Also, thanks to this thing, you can warp whenever you want by switching into wolf form...", She explained, then floated next to Link and leaned on his shoulder, "Hey, but listen, Link... I've got a little favor to ask..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind coming with me to find something called the Mirror of Twilight? It's hidden somewhere in Hyrule...", She asked meekly. Link's eyebrow raised.

"Yes, the Mirror of Twilight... Our last potential link to Zant!", She explained. Link smiled and nodded.

"Of course I'll come.", Link said happily. I smiled and floated forward.

"We're coming too of course! Can't keep us from helping you out!", I informed them. Link smiled and nodded, and Midna didn't look phased.

"We are?!", Navi whispered into my ear. I looked at her and nodded.

"Well of course! But first we'll have to fix that wing of yours on the way there!", I told her enthusiastically. She tilted her head in confusion.

"On the way?... What do you mean?...", She asked in utter confusion. I smiled and winked, before doing the action of zipping my lips. Midna smiled and sank into Link's shadow. Link turned around and looked back at the way he had come. I floated next to Link and yawned.

"You know Link, I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. You know anywhere that we could crash that's warm, has food and drink, and has friendly open arms?", I asked as I stretched, hoping he would think of Telma's bar. He looked at me a little surprised.

"Actually, yeah. I was just thinking of going there too.", He told me with an amused look on his. I smiled and played along.

"No kidding? That's awesome! Let's go!", I said excitedly. Link smiled and nodded. Navi rolled her eyes and smiled warmly.

"Hey Midna, I think I figured out where to go first, I need the crystal.", Link told Midna. She floated up out of Link's shadow, and made the crystal appear from nowhere.

"Really? Missed that warm feeling of fur?", Midna asked sarcastically. Link thought for a moment and nodded.

"Sure I guess. It is a little chilly to me, now that you mention it...", He noted seriously. Midna shook her head and Navi giggled.

"Quite the airhead, huh Midna?", Navi asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded before putting the crystal in his forehead. He bent down onto all fours and shadow covered him as he sprouted a tail.

"You have no idea...", Midna told Navi as she jumped on Link's back. Navi and I laughed, knowing that she actually did have an idea.

"Where to Link?", Midna asked Link. He looked up and wagged his tail.

"Let's go to Castle town, for the night.", He barked to her. She nodded and motioned for me to come over. I floated by and jumped onto Link's back behind Midna.

"I guess I should learn how to use portals next, huh?", I asked Midna sheepishly. Link groaned and shook slightly.

"Ya think?", He asked in slight pain, at the weight of two Imps, and a small blue fairy, pushing down on his back. I pouted and watched Midna jump up and twirl into the portal. I felt myself being broken up into tiny black squares, and, just as soon as I had felt myself being broken up, I felt myself being put back together in front of Castle town's western drawbridge. I felt dizzy and fell off of Link, sending Navi flying a foot or two away. Midna pulled the crystal out of Link and sank into his shadow. Navi ran over to me and hit my head.

"You jerk! That hurt! Now get up!", She yelled at me. I looked up at her and frowned apologetically.

"Sorry, I still haven't gotten used to that feeling. This was only my second time using a portal you know. Are you okay?", I asked sorely. Navi grunted and turned around.

"I'm fine. You okay?", She asked still fuming. I nodded.

"A little dizzy, but I'll be okay soon enough. Again, I'm really sorry about that. Will you forgive me?", I pleaded with watery eyes and a pouty lip. Navi looked at me and sighed.

"In a little while, just let me fume, and let me up on your shoulder, okay?", She asked of me. I smiled, nodded, and picked her up carefully with my hands. Link cleared his throat, ready to get going. I blinked, air-headedly and stared at him for a few seconds.

"... Oh... Right! Sorry to keep you two waiting!", I apologized to Link and Midna. Midna muttered from Link's shadow and Link chuckled, walking across the bridge. I floated beside him.

"You know Navi, I feel like I know you from somewhere...", Link said to the fairy sitting on my shoulder. Navi panicked.

"W-what?! No! That's impossible! We-"

"MR. LINK!!! WAAAAAAIT!!!", A voice shouted from behind us. I cringed, knowing who it was. It was... The Postman...

"oh shit...", I whispered, a horrified look plastered on my face. Navi looked behind me and cringed. Link approached the postman casually, and took his letter. The postman waved his goodbyes and took off running again. Navi and I stared at Link in shock. He walked up to us and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How the HELL are you not scarred by that?!", I asked him incredulously. He stared and tilted his head.

"Scarred by what?", He asked stupidly. I smacked my face and shook my head.

"Forget it. Who's the letter from?", I asked, slowly calming down. Link shrugged and opened it, before he started to chuckle.

"Weird... It's from Telma! She owns the bar that we're headed to! The letter says that there are some people that she wants me to meet.", Link told the three of us.

"Well... If she wants to see you, let's go! Who knows, we may even find a lead on the Mirror of Twilight.", I said yawning. Navi looked at me and yawned as well.

"You think so?", Midna asked from Link's shadow. I shrugged, trying to make my "guess" look like a lucky one. Link put the letter in his pouch and kept walking across the bridge. He pushed open the gates to Castle town and led me in. I floated next to him calmly, ignoring any glares or frightful stares directed at me.

"Are you comfortable with everybody looking at you that way?", Link whispered over to me. I sighed and shrugged.

"The glares and frightened expressions are a little annoying, but I suppose that it can't be helped.", I whispered back. Navi had climbed into my thick red hair and hid, afraid of what some people might try to do to her. Link turned a corner and I floated behind him. Some of the guards walking in single file scattered at the sight of me. A few others drew their spears to me.

"D-Demon! B-begone before I-I kill y-you!", The guard said in terror. I looked at him and smiled.

"Relax sir! I'm not a demon, I'm merely an Imp traveling with my friend here!", I explained pointing to Link. The guard calmed down and looked at Link.

"Sir, is this, this, _thing_ really your pet?", He asked. I snapped.

"Hey! I'm afraid you misheard me! I'm. His. _Friend._ Do you know the word? Or are you to cowardly to even open a book, in fear of a paper cut?!", I shouted to him. The guard cowered in fear and shook violently. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Look, I didn't mean to scare you, I just don't like it when I'm called a _pet_. I mean, you don't call a Goron or a Zora traveling with a Hylian a pet, right?", I asked him. He paused and shook his head. I nodded, knowing that my point had just been proven. Link stared at me curiously.

"You gonna be okay?", He asked me, putting a gloved hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and began walking past the guard. I floated behind Link and waved back to the guard.

"Have a nice night now!", I shouted back to the guard. He raised his hand and waved lightly, unsure of what just happened. Link chuckled and smiled.

"That was amazing! You totally showed that guard and taught him a lesson!", Link said in amazement as he walked down the stone staircase to Telma's. I looked around the stone alley with amazement. This place was even more realistic than I thought it would be.

"Hey Austin! Hurry up!", Link said to me. I snapped out of my daze to see Link walking down to the entrance to Telma's bar. I floated down behind him quickly, and entered a warm, oil lantern lit, tavern.

"Oh my... If it isn't Link!", Telma said. Link smiled and approached the bar. I hung back and watched.

"You made it! How've you been honey?!", She asked enthusiastically, leaning forward with interest. Link smiled and ruffled the back of his head.

"Good, I was actually on my way here with some friends!", He laughed. Telma smiled sweetly.

"Mercy, but you have good timing. I was just talking about you! Hey everyone! Introduce yourselves!", Telma called to the group in a corner, all looking at a map. They looked up and at Telma.

"This handsome young man is the infamous Link!", She introduced. Link smiled and waved sheepishly. Telma looked back at Link.

"You remember what I told you before, honey? These are those friends I mentioned, the ones who are trying to help deal with all the troubles in Hyrule.", She said looking over to the group, their noses crammed back in the map, "Actually, there's one more of us... but there's been a disturbing turn of events in the western desert, so he's gone to check it out. He's an older man named Auru. If you happen to meet him, definitely take the time to talk to him, ok, honey?"

"Well you've come all the way here, honey, so why don't you relax a bit. Why don't you and your friends be sociable and talk to these folks? They're a jolly bunch! Speaking of, where are your friends honey?", She asked looking around. Her eyes fell on me and she stared in shock.

"An Imp?! Get out!", She shouted angrily at me, picking up a broom and jumping over the bar. My ears fell down.

"Uh... Link? A little help?...", I muttered weakly. Link jumped up in front of Telma and chuckled in embarrassment.

"Uh Telma? I'd really like if you didn't hurt my friend there.", He said sheepishly. Telma looked at me curiously and frowned.

"Oh, he's your friend? I'm sorry sweety! Any friend of Link's is welcome here!", She said apologetically as she gave me a bear hug. I groaned in slight pain and tried to speak.

"... Please... Wa... tch... the hair....", I squeezed out. Telma loosened up and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry again hon'! What's so special about your hair?", She asked kindly. I breathed deeply and exhaled.

"I got a friend hiding up there. Her name's Navi. She's really nice, but a little scared of Hylians, and other larger creatures.", I explained. Telma raised an eyebrow.

"May I meet her?", Telma asked politely. I shrugged and poked around my hair, looking for Navi. I found her and tickled her stomach.

"Hehehehehehee! Austin! Stop! No! Stop tickling me!", She giggled and squirmed out of my hair. She stopped and stared at Telma.

"Well hello there darlin'! I'm Telma, it's a pleasure to meet you!", She said smiling, holding out a finger for Navi to shake. Navi gulped and shook Telma's finger.

"Navi. It's a pleasure Miss Telma.", She squeaked out meekly. Telma giggled and laughed at Navi's shyness.

"Well aren't you just adorable! When did you first meet this handsome man of an Imp?", She asked sweetly. I blushed and looked over at Link who seemed to be enjoying the show.

"I um... I met him in the Lost Woods when he was traveling with Link. I thought he was trying to eat me when really he just wanted to help with my wing. I was so touched that I asked to join him and Link.", She said, half telling the truth. Secretly, Link seemed grateful that Navi wasn't bringing up the Master Sword or Midna or Link's wolf form.

"Well aren't you just the kindest little imp?", Telma smiled, pinching my cheek in a motherly way. I smiled sheepishly and blushed harder.

"I, well, uh...", I stuttered nervously, "I just did what any good person would do."

Telma smiled brightly. The door to the bar opened and in poured a small group of soldiers, all talking and laughing loudly.

"I'm telling you! I faced down a demon that had dark magic, and scared it into submission. It flew away from me as fast as it's dark sorcery would allow!", One of the soldiers. I looked around to see who said that and I groaned. It was the guard I had scared earlier, gossiping with his pals. His friends gawked at him in awe.

"Man, that's amazing! Tell us again, what did it look like?", One of his friends asked eagerly. He smirked and opened his mouth.

"It had a flaming orange mane!"

My eye twitched with irritation. That description matched Midna, but only I floated around next to Link.

"And blood red eyes!"

Another match. One more and I'm gonna be pissed.

"And had blue markings all over its body! The pedestrians thanked me for making it go groveling back to its master!", He said proudly. I picked up Navi carefully and placed her in Telma's hands.

"Excuse me 'mam. I have to go set that coward straight.", I said angrily to the barkeeper. Telma nodded and laughed. I floated over to a chair in the shadows, and sat down. The guards hadn't noticed me, and cheered on their 'heroic' friend. I clapped my hands slowly, grabbing their attention.

"A wonderful story sir! But I seem to recall it happening differently.", I said from the shadows. The guard looked to the shadows and frowned in annoyance.

"What are you talking about? That exactly how it happened!", He spat out in annoyance. I chuckled.

"Not at all! As I seem to recall, you were told off by a little imp, not a demon that you so vividly described. One who had frightened you so bad, that you nearly wet yourself!", I told him. He grunted angrily and glared.

"What's more...", I said darkly and smirked, bearing my fangs to gleam from the shadows, "You forgot to tell them about the gleaming fangs, dripping with the very _essence of death!_"

The guards shook in fear from my gleaming fangs in the shadows, and I opened my glowing eyes. My blood red iris' stared back at the shaking guards. I floated off of my chair and up to the fearful guards. I stared at them, with a deranged smile. My look changed from deranged, to pissed off.

"You should all be embarrassed! You're all bark, and no bite! Why, this kind woman has more nerve than you'll ever possibly learn to have! She saw me, and wanted me out. She didn't cower, no, she grabbed a broom, leaped over the counter, and charged at me!", I shouted to them all. The guard from before began to shake and wet himself. I groaned.

"Oh, just get out you spineless wimps, and let me clean up the mess you've made...", I groaned and floated over to Telma. She watched as one of the guards took a few steps towards the door and faint. One of his pals picked him up nervously and soon they had all left. I sighed and rubbed my temples. Telma laughed loudly and patted me on the back.

"It's about time somebody told those narcissistic cowards off! I think it was priceless that the person who ended up telling them off was a small little imp!", Telma laughed heartily and I smiled lightly.

"Umm... Where's the mop? I think I caused one of the guards to have an 'accident' back there.", I muttered. Telma raised an eyebrow and smirked. She walked over to a closet, and pulled out a bucket and mop.

"Gonna clean up the mess that you made?", She asked in amusement. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, in more ways than one.", I said jokingly. Telma laughed and walked back over behind the bar, settin Navi down on the counter-top. Link approached me and patted me in the back.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had guts! There were six guys, all were armed, and all were at least twice your size! You intimidated them better than I ever could as a wolf!", Link said patting me on the back. I smiled sheepishly and walked outside to fill the bucket with water from the little water canal beside the stone staircase. I filled the bucket and turned around only to see a few of the guards from before, spears drawn.

"You want to kill us all!", One shouted out at me. I tilted my head.

"What? No, actually, I wish to help save you all. So please put your spears down, I'm not looking for a fight.", I told them. One shook his head.

"You're lying! We should kill you right now!", He shouted at me. Link walked out to see what the commotion was. I raised my hand to halt him.

"My good men. I use magic to fly. Do you really think this is the most powerful magic I know?", I asked them in a stone-cold voice, completely bluffing. The guards looked at each other and nodded.

"This isn't over you thing! We'll be back!", The last one shouted, pointing a finger at me. I blinked and stared blankly. They took off and around the corner. Link ran up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You okay?", He asked me in concern. I gave a breath of relief and chuckled.

"For the most part, glad they fell for my bluff.", I said with a smile. Link sighed smiled.

"C'mon, let's get back inside, it's getting late.", He said. I nodded and floated back in with bucket full of water in hand. I dipped the mop into the water and swirled it around on the floor, cleaning up the guard's 'mess' that was left behind. I finished and poured the bucket of dirty water outside. When I floated back in, I sat down on a stool, in front of Navi. She looked up at me sadly.

"Why did you have to go and scare those guys? They could have hurt you!", She asked we in concern. I smiled lightly.

"Well, he called me a pet. Twice. There are no such things in my opinion. There are only friends that are of different species, or captives of other species. Being a pet, sounds like you're mindless, like a drone.", I explained. Navi looked at me sternly.

"Still, that's no reason to go and put yourself in danger!", Navi scolded me. I smiled sadly.

" Thank you... For being concerned about my well being. Just as I am for yours...", I said sadly. She tilted her head.

"What's the matter?", She asked quietly. I sighed and put my chin in my arms.

"I'm sad that I'm unable to give you a hug for caring about me, I'm too big...", I said with a sad smile. Navi's eyes widened and she blushed. She looked at her hands and Telma walked up to us.

"You two hungry?", She asked sweetly. I looked at my stomach and frowned.

"I am, considerably. Navi? How are you holding up?", I asked her. She snapped out of her daze and looked at me.

"Huh? What is it?", She asked with a small blush gracing her face. I chuckled.

"Food! Are you hungry?", I asked her again. She nodded and rubbed her stomach. Telma smiled and reached below the counter. She pulled up some bread, cheese, and grapes.

"Thank you! Do you have any milk?", I asked politely. Telma laughed and nodded. She grabbed a beer mug, wiped it out, poured in some milk, and handed it to me. I sipped the beverage and wiped my lip with a napkin. Navi grabbed a grape and some bread, and began munching happily on it. Telma leaned on the counter and smiled.

"You wanna know something hon'? You're the first Imp I've ever met that had manners and nerve! Just how did you join Link?", She asked leaning on the counter. I looked at her for a moment and paused.

"Well, I suppose you're as trustworthy as they come.", I told her before setting down the bread and cheese.

"See, I've been sent on a quest by the goddesses. I suddenly woke up in Princess Zelda's chambers, and she took care of me while I was unconscious.", I told Telma. Her eyes widened in amazement.

"You mean you met the Princess in the flesh?! Is she really as I kind as they say she is?", Telma asked in awe. I chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know what they say about her, but she was as kind as they come. She didn't treat me badly, simply because I was an Imp. She treated me like an equal. She was really beautiful too. In fact, I mistook her for Nayru when I woke up!", I said laughing. Telma laughed.

"That's amazing hon'! But just where does Link come in?", She asked. I looked at Link who was chatting with the group interested in saving Hyrule, over in the corner.

"Well, one of his friends was fatally wounded, and he was cursed. He had to find Zelda to save her. Zelda poured her life force into her and cured her, after telling Link how to free himself from the curse.", I told her. She pulled a stool over the bar, and sat in it, ready for the rest of the story. I took a bite of bread and cheese, and drank some milk.

"So had did ol' Link cure himself?", Telma asked eagerly. I chuckled. Navi looked at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid that's something Link will have to tell you.", I told her smiling apologetically. She groaned.

"Hon', has anybody ever told you how good a story you tell?", She asked smiling. I smiled at her.

"Nope, but thanks!", I said thankfully. I grabbed a few grapes and popped them into my mouth. Link walked over to me sat down beside me.

"How you to feeling?", Link asked us. Navi smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"I haven't been this full in years!", She exclaimed happily. I frowned, then smiled again. Link tilted his head.

"What's up?", He asked in concern. I motioned him to follow me, as I floated over to a corner, away from prying ears.

"It's nothing much, I just...", I paused, debating with myself.

"You just what?", Link asked. I sighed, giving up.

"I told Telma about how I met you. I didn't mention Midna's name or tell her about how you fixed your curse, or what your curse was. I told Telma that only you could say how you were fixed, if you wanted to.", I told him. It was completely different from what I wanted to say, but it was true. Link sighed.

"Is that all? I tell Telma about my adventures whenever I come here! I guess you just beat me to telling her.", Link said relaxing. I let go of a fake breath of relief, and looked at Navi eating grape happily and smiled. Telma noticed me and chuckled.

"Go on, I'll leave you to eat. I'll be setting up the bedding for us.", Link told me. I smiled and nodded. I floated back over to my stool and sipped my milk. Telma leaned over mischievously.

"I saw that look of yours. I'd recognize it anywhere! Link has it on his face whenever I ask him about any lady friends of his other than Ilia.", Telma told me. My stomach flipped and I squirmed.

"You like her don't 'ya? That look is one of love. I see it all the time in here.", She told me. I blushed furiously and turned away from Navi. I leaned over to Telma and whispered nervously.

"Just please don't be so loud! I'm not even sure she likes me the same way!", I whispered frantically. Telma chuckled and shook her head.

"I guess all men are the same, whether they be a Hylian, Zora, or Imp.", Telma said to me with a wink. I tilted my head.

"You're saying I'm clueless aren't you?", I asked, scrunching up my face into a pout and still blushing. She chuckled and turned away to clean dishes from the day. I looked at Navi and she looked at me. She snickered.

"What?", I asked. She pointed at me and lost it.

"Your face! It's redder than a cherry!", She explained laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'_Thanks Din. This body acts just like my own. If I blush or get hot, pretty much anything that makes my cheeks red, my face will stay red for hours to come._', I thought to myself begrudgingly. Navi sighed and wiped her eyes from the tears.

"Why's your face so red Austin? Is it because you got embarrassed?", Navi prodded, smirking at me. I pursed my lips and sighed.

"Yeah, I got embarrassed.", I mumbled halfheartedly. Navi looked at me oddly and walked next to me.

"What's up?", She asked putting a tiny hand on my arm. I looked at her and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Thanks for asking.", I said to her. She laughed.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I can tell it's something. Tell me, what's up?", She asked sternly. I sighed in defeat.

"I like this girl, but I don't know if she likes me the same way.", I explained, keeping her name out of it. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, I get it. Well, most girls will play coy. I know a few, that are just plain shy though. I guess you'll have to just figure out what type of girl she is.", Navi explained to me. I nodded slowly and yawned.

"Thanks for explaining that to me Navi. I'm bushed, so I'm gonna go see if the bedding is ready, you wanna come with me?", I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Sure."

I reached out my hand and let Navi on. She yawned and curled up in my hand. I smiled and floated over to Link, who was laying on a sleeping bag.

"Hey. Is everything ready for sleeping bodies?", I asked Link. He looked up and nodded.

"Yep. I even got one made up for Navi.", He said motioning over to a little sleeping bag on a barrel. I chuckled and carefully layed Navi down in the mini sleeping bag. She moved around to get comfortable and smiled sleepily.

"Thank you...", She mumbled sleepily. I smiled softly and layed down in my sleeping bag.

"Night Link. Night Navi. Night Midna.", I mumbled sleepily, as I curled into the sleeping bag. I drifted into unconsciousness and felt myself being pulled from my new body.

* * *

**Yeah! The Imp's got a darker side! I just hate the guards in castle town. They're fat, blundering, oafs, that wet themselves at the first sign of fear. It's a shame that all the decent guards were killed when Zant covered Castle Town in Twilight. Go to Youtube and watch the cinematic of when Zant storms Hyrule castle and all the shadow beasts run in. Anyway, Telma likes Navi and wants the best for the "lil' cutie" that she is. Please review! This time you'll get Kakariko Fried Cucco! It's just like KFC! Wait... It IS KFC! **


	5. A little visit from a friend

**Yeah! Chapter five! This Fanfiction may not be as popular as others out there, but I really appreciate everyone who has commented and put this story into their favorites! You are all like my invisible friends!... That makes it sound like I'm crazy, but I don't really care right now. I really like seeing that my story has gotten new reviews and been favorited. I think that this chapter is kind of uneventful, but I like it anyway! Enjoy! Oh first the disclaimer!**

**I do NOT own The Legend of Zelda. Or I would've already "accidentally" spilled the details on the newest Zelda game.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 5: A little visit from a friend**

I felt my soul slip out of my body and plunge into darkness. I felt the wind fly past me and slow. I looked around to my surroundings and my eyes widened. I quickly looked at my body and sighed.

"I'm human again. But why am I here?", I mumbled to myself, looking around the Chamber of Sages. I looked up and sighed, waiting for Din to speak.

"_**Hello little one, welcome back to the Chamber of Sages.**_", A motherly, heavenly voice spoke to me. I turned around and smiled to a green glow.

"Hello Farore!", I said excitedly. She floated down and stopped glowing. She smiled at me and laughed.

"_**You've stirred up quite an argument between my sisters. Din wants you to stay in Hyrule and assist Link and Midna, and Nayru thinks it would be best if you went home. And now Navi as I seem to recall!**_", She said giggling. I blushed and smiled.

"Yeah. I didn't know she was still around.", I said smiling. Farore giggled and nodded.

"_**As a fairy, she never ages, but is still vulnerable to harm.**_", She explained. I nodded and clenched my fists tightly. Farore raised an eyebrow in concern.

"I've seen. Her wing is bent, some monster did it when they tried to eat her.", I told Farore. She nodded solemnly.

"_**I have seen her injuries.**_", She said to me. I sighed.

"I see the look of loneliness and pain on her face, and I just want to...", I began. Farore smiled sweetly.

"_**I've always found it amazing how love can conquer even the boundaries of size and race.**_", She said with a giggle. I blushed and smiled weakly.

"It's true, I do care about her. More than you know. I don't want her to feel alone anymore, but I still need to help Link and Midna. In more ways than one.", I said with a devious smile. Farore smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"_**Oh? What do you mean?**_", She asked playfully. I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to pound it into their heads that they love each other, because it's completely obvious. I'm going to try and set Zant straight, as impossible as it may seem. And I'm going to do a pig call when we approach Ganondorf, just to piss him off!", I said smugly. Farore laughed happily.

"_**Well, I can't wait to see that happen.**_", A wise, heavenly, voice of authority spoke. I turned around and saw Nayru. She smiled at me and nodded.

"You mean?"

"_**Yes. We, as in **_**all**_** of us, are going to allow you to join Link, Midna, and Navi.**_", She said to me with a smile. I beamed and bowed.

"Thank you all! But... How did you find out?", I asked curiously. Farore looked at me sheepishly.

"_**All fairies are connected to the Great fairy, and the Great Fairy is connected to me. I accidentally let slip of you're arrival to Nayru, against Din's protests.**_", Farore explained. I chuckled.

"Seems a little clumsy... Oh well. I'm just thankful to be here!", I said bowing to Farore and Nayru.

"I said I was hoping to see you after everything was all over, but it's good to see you again, kid!", Din said from behind me. I whipped around and beamed.

"Din! It's great to see you again! So, you convinced Nayru to let me stay? Or was it that she decided of her own deliberation?", I asked. She paused for a second and smirked.

"Uhh... Yeah! I 'convinced' her!", She said flexing her arm muscles. I chuckled nervously.

"I see... Well again, thank you all! I'll make you guys proud!", I said turning to face them all. They each smiled, and spoke together.

"_**We know you will.**_"

A golden light shined down onto me and I was raised back up into the inky blackness.

(Insert divider here)

I awoke with a cold sweat running down my face. I gasped for air and looked around. Navi awoke on my pillow and shot up quickly. I was in Telma's bar, with only a few lanterns lit. I sighed and layed back down, unaware of a drowsy Navi on my pillow.

"Ouch!", A muffled shout came from my pillow and I shot up again. I looked down at my pillow and sighed. Navi was okay for the most part. I picked her up, and moved her in front of me.

"What were you doing on my pillow?", I asked sleepily. She looked at me and blushed.

"You looked really warm and peaceful, and I was cold and lonely...", She muttered, twiddling her thumbs. I chuckled sleepily and smiled.

"Oh. Alright, let's just share the pillow then.", I said with a smile. She looked up at me and was blushing.

"R-really?",She asked hopefully. I nodded sleepily. She climbed onto my pillow and layed down next to my head.

"I'm sorry for laying down on you.", I muttered sleepily. She smiled.

"That's alright. Thank you for letting me sleep with you.", She whispered sleepily as she lightly kissed my nose. I blushed and smiled.

"You're very welcome milady.", I whispered. Navi was already asleep, lightly snoring. I smiled, she even snored cutely.

(Insert divider here)

Link pushed me lightly. I groaned and put my face into the pillow, careful not to knock Navi awake.

"Austin. C'mon, it's time to get up. We should get going if we want get to Auru.", He whispered. I moaned. Midna snickered. The next thing I knew, I was being held upside down by a giant hand. I groaned.

"No... I needs the precious...", I imitated Smeagal from 'Lord of the Rings.' Link and Midna looked at each other, as if asking, 'WTF?' Navi yawned and woke up. She stood up on the pillow and stretched lazily. She turned around and cleared her throat.

"Oh, hey guys. Morning.", She greeted, wiping her eyes. I yawned and floated upright. Midna let go of me and I slowly drifted back down to the sleeping bag. Navi looked at me as I floated into the pillow and she sighed.

"Austin. GET UP.", Navi said sternly. I shot straight up and floated upwards, till I bumped into the ceiling.

"Ow. I'm up.", I said sleepily. Link chuckled and looked at Midna who only rolled her eyes and sank into Link's shadow. The doorknob to the bar rattled a bit and in walked Telma. She looked at us and smiled.

"You still here? I thought you would've been gone by now honey!", Telma mused sweetly. Link laughed and nodded.

"We were just about to clean up and say goodbye. Austin wanted to keep sleeping.", Link explained. Telma smiled and looked at me.

"Glad you decided to sleep in! Link rarely has breakfast before heading out. A little change'll do him good.", Telma said. I yawned again and rubbed my sore head. Navi walked over to me and leaned against my side. I picked her up and set her on my shoulder before floating up over to Telma at the bar.

"So how'd you sleep hon'?", She asked starting a fire under a stove. I shrugged.

"I guess... Interesting.", I said looking at Navi. She saw me and looked away blushing. Telma turned around.

"Oh? How so?", She asked grabbing a pan, and some eggs. I sighed.

"I was visited by Farore, then Nayru, then finally Din in my sleep.", I told her. Navi looked back at me and Telma looked at me surprised.

"Really?", She said in interest. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I found myself in a dark place called the Chamber of Sages. Farore told me how I caused a fight between Nayru and Din.", I told her chuckling. Navi looked at me widly.

"They fought?!", Navi asked in shock. I nodded.

"She told me that when Nayru found out, she was furious at Din for sending me on my quest.", I said. Telma chuckled, shook her head and placed some white grapes in front of me. She cracked a few eggs into the pan and scrambled them up.

"Just goes to show you, even the goddesses have their moments of imperfection.", Telma said stirring the eggs and throwing in some strips of bacon. Navi climbed down and grabbed a grape.

"So, Din sent you on this quest? Just Din?", Navi asked. I nodded with a smile. Navi sighed and took a bite of the grape.

"How did Nayru find out?", Telma asked over her shoulder. I looked at Navi and she tilted her head.

"Well all fairies are connected to the Great Fairy, who is in fact connected to Farore. That means, Farore accidentally let it slip.", Navi stared at me with her jaw dropped.

"_I_ gave you away?!", She asked shocked. I chuckled.

"Sorta'. Not really. Farore knew once I met you, and she kept it quiet for a while. She just, let it slip. A harmless accident!", I explained. Navi lowered her head.

"But still... If I hadn't have met you... You wouldn't have gotten in trouble...", She mumbled regrettably. I frowned.

"Navi, don't say that. I'm really glad I met you, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way.", I said with a soft smile, lifting her chin with my finger. She blushed and smiled. Telma looked at us and smiled. Navi held onto my finger.

"I'm sorry... You're right, and I'm glad we met too.", She told softly. I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face carefully. She blushed a little more and giggled. Link walked over and sat down. Telma glanced back and smiled, flipping the bacon over.

"Glad you decided to join us Link honey!", She smiled. Link nodded and glanced at Navi and I.

"Um... What's up?", He asked awkwardly. Navi stuttered and blushed furiously. I blushed and thought of something.

"Navi got a little down and I was telling her that she doesn't have to feel that way. Don't worry, be happy!", I explained to Link, quoting Bob Marley. Link chuckled.

"Oh, I see. I thought you were... Never mind. What's cooking Telma?", Link asked, quickly changing the subject. Telma laughed at Link and Navi's nervousness.

"I hope you like Bacon and Eggs! I'm cooking up enough for four so you all can have plenty of energy for today.", Telma explained. Navi stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"Ew. No thanks, I don't eat meat. Almost being prey, tends to do that to a fairy.", She explained. Telma looked at her and nodded.

"I figured as much, that's why I'm gonna give you all some roasted peanuts to go.", Telma said, pulling the pan of off the stove. She pulled down three plates and some forks. I licked my lips hungrily and my stomach growled loudly. Everyone looked at me.

"What, was _that_?", Link asked me. I chuckled sheepishly.

"I'm hungry! _Really_ hungry.", I told him. Navi raised an eyebrow.

"When was the last time you ate besides last night?", Navi asked me, grabbing another grape. I froze.

"Umm... I don't know exactly...", I muttered. Telma shook her head.

"That's not good hon'.", She said, handing me my plate of food, "Now eat. You sound like you need it."

"Thank you for the meal.", I thanked her before eating. She smiled in appreciation, handing Link a plate.

"No hon', thank you for being such a sweety!", Telma thanked me. I chuckled and smiled nervously. Link finished quickly and asked for another helping of food.

"Done so quickly? My my, your stomach is like a bottomless pit.", Telma said in amusement, giving Link another helping. I watched Link curiously as Telma turned around for some oranges. Link pressed a finger to his lips, mouthing for me to be quiet. He set the plate in his shadow and it was absorbed. Midna belched and Link took the empty plate out of his shadow and set it back on the bar. Telma turned around with a pitcher of orange juice and her eyes widened in surprise.

"My goodness! That was quick!", Telma said surprised. Link smiled and belched. Telma shook her head. I leaned over to Link.

"Um, aren't you forgetting your manners?", I reminded him. I sat straight.

"Oh, um, pardon me.", He excused himself. I looked at him as he got up and walked outside. I raised an eyebrow in question to Navi, but she simply shrugged and bit into another grape. Link re-entered and gathered up his gear.

"Sorry Austin, but we may have to cut breakfast short.", He told me. I motioned for him to wait a moment as I ate the last of my eggs. I grabbed the bacon and smiled to Telma.

"Thank you very much for the meal, it was delicious!", I said picking up Navi. Telma stopped me and smiled. She put three small bags in my free hand.

"You all take good care of each other now, you hear?", She told us as I floated over to Link. Navi waved goodbye as we exited the building.

"Bye Telma! See you later!", Link said. Telma chuckled as the door closed behind us. I floated up the small passage and into the bright light. I squinted and placed my hand over the sun, allowing my eyes to adjust to the light. Link walked up behind me and up the stone staircase. He looked back and waited for me.

"Come on! We're going to go see one of Telma's friends. He's looking into something over at Lake Hylia!", He said motioning for me to hurry up. I nodded and floated next to Link, heading into the main street. Many passer-bys looked at me curiously, some fearfully, others simply ignored me and rushed away to a busy day. I breathed the fresh morning air and sighed happily. I'd never smelt this much pure nature before, everything always had a small layer of smoke and pollution to it. Navi looked at me curiously.

"What's up with you?", She asked. I chuckled.

"See, I've never smelt air this clean before. I come from a place that has very dirty air that's difficult to breathe.", I explained. Link raised an eyebrow.

"Where is that exactly? I don't think you've said...", He asked me. I smiled deviously.

"I'm only going to tell you after you save the kingdom Link!", I said smirking. Link sighed and smiled.

"I'm gonna hold you to that you know.", He told me. I nodded and floated over the southern drawbridge that Link was crossing. I looked around at the trees and flower patches. I chuckled as soon as I spotted Agitha, searching for bugs in a flower patch. Link continued down the stone staircases and passed the fountain. I had an idea and floated down to the chest, unreachable without the spinner that Link would get from the Arbiters Grounds temple. Navi looked over at Link walking down the staircase, and back at me.

"What are you doing? He's leaving without us!", Navi told me, rushing me. I smiled at her and held up a hand.

"Give me a second, I'll float right on over him and catch up.", I told her, opening up the treasure chest. I reached inside it and faked terrible pain. Navi gasped and looked at me wide eyed. I groaned and slowly started to laugh after seeing her face. She glared at me and bit my ear. I yelped in pain and rubbed it sorely.

"D-don't _ever_ do that again! You scared me half to death!", She said angrily, folding her arms and turning away with a blush on her face. I pouted and pulled out an orange rupee.

"I'm sowwy... I jus' wanted to have a wittle fun...", I said in a little childish voice. Navi looked at me angrily.

"**Don't do it again.**", She said harshly. I cringed and sighed.

"Really though, I didn't mean to scare you that much... Will this help you to forgive me?", I asked showing her the orange rupee. She looked at it and gasped.

"What?! When? Where?", She asked in shock. I smiled and pointed to the chest.

"I was hoping to start keeping some money on myself, in case I ever needed to buy something!", I explained, shivering as a cold wind blew. Navi smirked.

"Like clothing?", She teased. I thought about it and nodded.

"Sure. Keeping warm will probably be a necessary part of traveling.", I said, and added, "Along with keeping cool."

Navi raised an eyebrow in amusement. I stared at her seriously, then stuck my tongue out and smiled cutely. She chuckled and lightly punched my cheek.

"You'd make an adorable puppy, you know that?", Navi said. I chuckled and floated after Link in a hurry.

"I've been told.", I said with amusement. Link approached the edge of a pit and looked down it. I rushed over.

"Link!", I shouted. He turned around and looked at me strangely.

"I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend, you could, cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in!", I sang out jokingly. Link stared at me blankly. Navi pinched her brow in embarrassment. Midna came out of Link's shadow and started laughing hysterically.

"What _was_ that?!", Midna asked in between fits of laughter. I groaned in embarrassment.

"Those were lyrics to a really good song. It was a joke.", I told them. Midna laughed some more and wiped the tears from her eyes, slowly regaining her breath. I floated over the pit and looked down it nervously.

"So uh... Why are we looking down a pit to a river?", I asked changing the subject quickly. Link chuckled.

"This river flows to Lake Hylia. Rather quickly too. I figure a nice morning swim would help us all.", Link explained. I looked at Navi and gulped.

"Listen, Link. I think we're going to have to pass on that mid-morning swim.", I told him, trying to make an excuse not to get wet. Link laughed.

"Nonsense! You can swim can't you?", He asked chuckling. I nodded slowly and looked at Navi who was shaking her head slowly.

"Oh... Right. I forgot that Navi has a broken wing. She won't be able to just fly above us as we swim down.", Link said apologetically. I sighed a breath of relief and chuckled. Navi punched me and smirked.

"A little afraid of water?", She asked teasingly. I chuckled and nodded.

"It's more the cold water that I'm afraid of.", I told her. Link chuckled and handed me a few things like the Master sword and his shield. He put his hands together and smiled at us.

"Please keep those dry. See you at the bottom!", He told us diving down into the water hundreds of feet down. Navi and I gasped and looked down the pit. Link splashed down into the water and resurfaced. I floated down quickly after Link with his stuff in hand. He started to swim down, following the current. He sped down, washed away by the current. I floated down ahead of Link and waited on a dock. He swam down the waterfall and up to the dock. He smirked and wiped the water off of his face.

"Well? Are you content now Link?", Navi asked with an amused grin. He nodded and climbed up on the dock. Water poured off of his clothes down onto the wooden docks. I shook my head in amusement and handed him his sword and shield.

"Here. I kept 'em dry like you asked."

"Thanks. That swim really woke me up!", He said putting his sword and shield on his back. He started walking through the water towards the Lanayru spirit spring. I floated after him.

"So where's this Auru guy gonna be? Up in a watchtower or something?", I asked sarcastically, knowing full well that's exactly where he would be. Link laughed and looked at me.

"Actually, yeah. It's a stone watchtower, overlooking the Gerudo Desert.", He told me in slight amusement. Navi chuckled and I put on an interested face.

"Aren't the Gerudos a race of only women?", I asked in a scholarly voice. Navi rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Boys!", She muttered. I looked at her and smiled.

"Your point? I'm asking a question for educational purposes only!", I stated in slight offense. Navi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Please! All you want to know is if you could get in bed with them!", She said in frustration. I pouted childishly.

"There's more to a relationship than just something physical! Besides, I'm already interested in somebody, and she's not a Gerudo!", I said sticking my tongue out. Navi raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?"

I froze and looked away. Navi leaned against me and tried to look me in the eye.

"If I told you, then you'd just tease me!", I lied. Navi huffed and sighed, defeated. Link chuckled and shook his head. He passed the spirit spring and walked across the bridge towards the little island with a twilight portal hovering high above it.

"What are those two bickering about?", Midna asked sleepily from Link's shadow. Link smiled.

"Oh, they're just vying for each others attention. Navi's trying to find out who Austin likes, despite it being quite obvious.", Link explained calmly as he walked ahead. Midna giggled.

"Oh-ho! So they like each other then? My, my... What will they say next?", Midna snickered. I floated behind Link and sighed.

"Look Navi, It's not that I don't trust you and all, but I've never been comfortable telling people who I liked...", I explained to her. She sighed and nodded.

"It's alright, I'm the same way.", She said smirking softly. I sighed a breath of relief and a thought struck me.

"Wait, does that mean _you _also like somebody?", I asked curiously. She went rigid and blushed.

"M-maybe...", She stuttered quietly. I smiled. She was so cute when she did that.

"Alright.", I said smiling softly, "I won't press any further."

She looked at me in surprise and smiled back. She blushed lightly and giggled.

"You're really surprising sometimes, you know that?", She asked me. I smiled in slight embarrassment and nodded.

"That's something I pride myself on: Being spontaneous.", I chuckled. Navi rolled her eyes and pointed towards Link.

"Is he talking to Midna?", She whispered in my ear. I giggled and squirmed.

"Don't do that! It tickles!", I said between laughs. Navi smirked deviously and started whispering nonsense in my ears. I started to laugh loudly and fall on the ground, rolling in hysterical laughter. Navi held on tight and continued tickling me from whispering. Link heard me and whipped around, sword drawn. He saw me rolling on the ground laughing and sighed.

"Just what in Farore's name is going on?", He asked exasperated. I managed to pry Navi off of my ears and keep her at arms-length, in order to catch my breath. Navi folded her arms and tried to pout, accidentally slipping a smile.

"You're no fun... Hi Link...", She muttered trying very hard not to smile, and failing. I looked at her and laughed.

"She found out that my ears are ticklish, and started whispering random things in my ear, causing me to fall down and laugh uncontrollably." I explained eyeing Navi suspiciously. She smirked deviously and Link shook his head.

"C'mon, let's get going. Auru's just ahead, so let's get going.", Link said a little confused. Midna giggled from Link's shadow.

"And at least _try_ not flirt with each other so much!", Midna teased from Link's shadow. Link put his face in his hand and shook his head. Navi and I stiffened and I put her on my shoulder. My face was bright red and I looked away from Navi. She blushed and looked away from me. Midna giggled some more and Link sighed.

"Just ignore her and follow me.", Link said in slight annoyance. I floated behind Link slowly and thought about what Midna said. I sighed and focused on floating behind Link. I glanced over at Navi. She was looking out across Lake Hylia and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hey Navi.", I spoke up. Navi jolted and looked at me. I looked at the lake and back at her.

"What are you thinking so much about?", I asked her. She looked at Link and back at the lake.

"Oh, just remembering some of the adventures that the old hero and I went through.", She said nostalgically. I chuckled.

"When we get the chance, you should tell me some of those stories.", I suggested. She looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I think you'd like some of them.", Navi said happily. She looked back at the lake and stared out sadly. I frowned and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, chin up. Don't feel sad, okay? As long as you're here, we're going to stick together, you and me, no matter what.", I said smiling softly. She looked at me and teared up. She cried and hugged my face. I shushed her and stroked her gently.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay... It's okay... Let it all out... You've looked like you needed a shoulder to cry for a while now...", I said softly. She laughed at my joke and looked at me softly.

"Thank you... I _have_ needed to do that, for a long time... A very long time...", She said quietly. I smiled and kissed her lightly. She blushed and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed back at smiled. Link whistled and motioned for us to follow. I nodded and floated behind him. We approached a tall stone tower and I gaped at it.

* * *

**A softer moment between Navi and Austin. Always trying to make her feel better. Review for hugs and High-fives! I hope to reach 18-20 reviews with this chapter! Thank you a LOT if you help make it twenty!**


	6. Creepy clowns and Fairy mothers

**Holy Sh*t! 21 reviews!? I didn't expect that to happen! Thank you so much guys! Your reviews really show me how much you like this story! I'm afraid the reason that I haven't posted for a while is because finals are next week and I HATE them with a passion! DX But I gotta do 'em to graduate, so oh well. Things'll probably be slow for a little while, but fear not! I have committed myself to finishing this story, because I have an awesome idea for the end! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend Of Zelda.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Creepy Clowns and Fairy Mothers**

"It's so BIG!", I said in awe. Navi rolled her eyes and laughed.

"What was your first clue?", She asked sarcastically. I looked at her.

"Well, I saw it and the shadow was really big!", I said sarcastically. Link and Navi laughed.

"Is he up there?", I asked Link. He nodded and I floated up. I floated near the top and peeked over. A hooded man was looking through a pair of binoculars at the far away pillars over the ridge above the western part of the lake. I quietly sank back down next to Link who was already climbing up. I gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"He's up there alright. Tell him about Telma, then tell him not to be surprised about me.", I asked of him. He nodded silently and continued climbing. He reached the top and stood up.

"I thought it was time for you to arrive...", He said not even flinching. Link jumped in surprise.

"Master Link, is it?", He asked removing his hood. Link nodded slowly, unsure of what to say.

"You do know Telma, don't you? I am Auru. I am part of the group that Telma kindly allows to meet at her bar. I have heard all about your deeds from her.", Auru explained. Link chuckled sheepishly.

"Now... You being a courageous youth... You have likely heard of the strange events in the desert and come to investigate, no? Or am I mistaken?", Auru asked. Link paused and shook his head.

"You do know, don't you Master Link? The Gerudo Desert once held a prison built to hold the worst criminals this land has ever known... The criminals who were sentenced to death were sent directly to the underworld by a cursed mirror that was held in the prison...", Auru continued. Link's eyes widened in interest, and I leaned forward to listen from beneath.

"Now that prison is condemned, and even the road leading to the desert is impassable. This desert at worlds end... It still holds the cursed mirror and the malice of the doomed inmates... These old bones know that the evil that is plaguing Hyrule is related to this wicked place. So I have come to learn the truth...", He said, turning to Link.

"Master Link, I must ask... What will you do now?", He asked. Link looked at the large ridge and thought a moment.

"I'm not sure... How would I make it up that ridge?...", Link muttered. Auru looked at him in shock.

"Don't tell me you plan to enter the desert and confirm my suspicions with your own eyes?!", He asked in shock. Link smiled and nodded.

"Ah, is that so... Then let good old Auru help you out... You see Lake Hylia below us? A man named Fyer runs an amusement ride of sorts there. Give him this.", He said pulling out a folded piece of paper. Link un-folded it and read it.

"What makes you so sure that he'll do it?", Link asked curiously. Auru chuckled.

"See, long ago, I saved this man Fyer's life, and now he cannot refuse me if I ask a favor. If you leave the rest up to Fyer, all should go well.", Auru explained. Link shook Auru's hand.

"Thank you this will help me greatly.", Link said to him. Auru smiled.

"It's a pleasure to help a brave and noble youth. The world would be better off if there were more like you out there.", Auru said with a smile. Link climbed down the stairs and waved goodbye. I slowly floated up within Auru's sight and bowed gratefully.

"Thank you for assisting Link! I am also grateful!", I said to him. Navi waved and giggled and I floated down. Auru stared at where we were in utter confusion.

"My old mind must be playing tricks on me...", He muttered nervously turning around to look at the desert. I floated down after Link and chukled with Navi.

"Poor man thinks he's going senile!", I said sadly. Link looked at me curiously.

"Oh? What happened?", He asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I thanked him for helping you and Navi waved and I floated after you. It's your fault for not telling him about me!", I mock-scolded Link. He laughed and shook his head.

"I suppose I'll have to introduce you next time we see him.", Link said walking towards the a howling stone and Midna pushed the crystal into Link's forehead. He listened closely and howled before spinning around and laying down. I sat back patiently in midair as Navi raised an eyebrow. Link woke up quickly and Midna pulled the stone out of his forehead. He dove into the cold water below without uttering a word and started swimming towards the floating cannon house. I laughed and floated after him.

So, where'll he be this time?", Midna asked curiously. Link shrugged between breast strokes.

"Somewhere in the desert. I guess we'll see him when we see him.", Link said as he swam.

"You really like the water, don't you?", I asked floating over him and mocking his breast strokes. He smiled and splashed me with water. I let out a shout and Navi squealed in surprise.

"That's freezing! Even for my tastes!", I said starting to shiver violently. Navi held on to my ear tightly, so as not to get thrown off by my shivering. Link laughed and climbed onto a floating wooden dock that was connected to the floating house cannon. I shook my head like a dog to throw the water out of my hair, despite it's shortness. I looked into the water at my reflection. I gasped and felt my face. I had flaming orange hair and my eyes were blood red. I had white skin around my eyes and some shadow creeping down where my sideburns would be. I chuckled and turned my face from side to side. Navi looked at me oddly.

"Haven't you ever seen your reflection before?", She asked trying not to laugh. I shook my head.

"Yeah, but not in this form... Look at the size of these fangs!", I said stretching my lips. Navi giggled. Link walked over to the creepy sad clown and pulled out the paper that Auru had given him. Fyer took the paper and read it.

"Hrrrm... From old Auru, huh...", He mumbled and sighed, "Ah well, I guess I oughta do what the old coot says..."

He looked at Link and asked, "Oasis flight... Right?"

"Yep.", Link said casually.

"So here you go, one of our secret options not available to the general public... This time's all paid for... So whaddya say? You wanna go?", He asked walking over to his little crank. Link nodded and smiled.

"All righty then... But remember, next time, you gotta pay! Sweet sailing, buddy of mine! One for oasis... fire in the hole!", He chuckled. I floated over next to Link and smiled at Fyer. I pulled out the orange Rupee and handed it to the creepy clown.

"Two actually. I'm with him, so one Oasis flight after his please!", I asked. Fyer looked at me a little fearfully and at the orange Rupee. He gulped and shrugged. I looked as he opened a small box behind his crank and put it in. I cleared my throat and raised an eyebrow at him.

"My change if you please? I may be an Imp, but I'm no fool.", I said motioning for him to pay me back 85 rupees. He sighed and pulled out a purple, red, yellow, and blue rupee for me. He handed them to me and sighed. I smiled at him and bowed.

"Thank you! Hey Link? Do you have a spare wallet?", I asked before Link went into the open cannon. Link nodded and handed me a small wallet. I smiled at him thankfully and put the rupees inside the wallet before tightening it and tieing the strings around my wrist. Link walked into the cannon and the iron door shut loudly. Fyer started to turn the crank, starting the music and cannon procedure. Navi gulped and looked at me fearfully.

"Are you serious?!", She asked fearfully. I laughed and picked her up.

"Relax! Just wrap my hair around your arms and hold on tightly! This is completely safe!", I said setting her up in my hair. The music ended and Link was fired from the cannon. He shouted loudly and sailed through the air. I chuckled at the sight of a flying hero. Fyer whistled at me and motioned for me to get in the cannon. Navi whimpered and wrapped my hair around her arms and held onto it tightly. I floated down and walked into the chamber. The door shut tightly and the room went black. The music began to play faintly and the room started to shift and rumble.

"Austin... I'm scared...", Navi whined in fear. I frowned in the darkness as the room started to tilt.

"It'll be alright. Now hold on tightly!", I said feeling the room lurch forward. I heard a loud bang and felt the air rush past my face. Navi looked up and laughed.

"WOOOOO-HOOOOOOOO!!!!", I shouted as I started to fall towards Link and Midna. I started to fly and slow myself down to try to not fall face first in the sand. It worked... Sorta... I looked down at the bottom part of my body and laughed.

"A little help?", I asked Link who was stifling his laughter. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Midna in confusion. She burst out laughing and fell to the sand. Link walked over and pullled me out of the sand. Navi crawled out of my hair shakily and fell onto the sand with a wild smirk on her face. I picked her up and she laughed.

"I... forgot how _amazing _flying felt!", She said excitedly. I chuckled and straightened out her hair, whick was standing straight up. She blushed and laughed at my hair. I felt it and chuckled. It was all spiky like, Ichigo Kurosaki's. I laughed at the thought of wearing black robes and having a Zanpakto twice the size of me strapped on my back. I straightened out my own hair and set Navi on my shoulder, her spirit burning brightly. Link and Midna calmed down and Link and I began walking and floating across the sandy dunes.

"Wait, Link.", Midna spoke out from behind us. Link and I turned around to look at Midna who had her arms folded behind her and she was looking away from Link's eyes. I realized what Midna was about to tell Link and I stayed silent.

"Before we go on, there's something I want you to hear.", Midna said quietly. Link looked at her directly and listened intently.

"...Do you remember what the spirit said about the Fused Shadows?", She asked Link. He nodded and let her continue.

"What do you think happened to the magic wielders who tried to rule the Sacred Realm?", She asked rhetorically, "They were banished. They were chased across the sacred lands of Hyrule and driven into another realm by the goddesses."

Navi leaned closer to listen, curious of what Midna was telling Link.

"It was another world entirely... The antithesis of Hyrule, where the sun shines bright. Its denizens became shadows that could not mingle with the light. Eventually, most came to call it the Twilight Realm, and from it, none could return to the world of light... They were forever doomed to live in the twilight, flitting in the half-light of dusk, mere shadows of Hyrule...", Midna said quietly.

"This is the history of the Twili as it has been passed down from our ancestors...", Midna explained. Navi looked at me in shock and I closed my eyes. I could feel the pain and anger radiating from Midna, directed at her own ancestors.

"Do you now understand what I am?", Midna asked.

"I am a descendant of the tribe that was banished to the Twilight Realm!", She shouted angrily. Navi shied back from Midna and looked at me, my face calm and unemotional.

"It was a peaceful place... until Zant took control of the Twilight Realm and transformed all of the Twili into shadow beasts. It's clear to me now that he somehow gained a great evil power previously unknown to our tribe... In any case, I was sent from there and could no longer get into the Twilight Realm without his power.", Midna explained, almost spitting after uttering Zant's name.

"...But there's another tale by my people. Though the Goddesses forbade us to return to the world of light, they left one link between the light and the darkness. Something called the Mirror of Twilight was passed to the protectors of Hyrule...", Midna said, floating in front of Link.

"It's our only path to the Twilight Realm... and we must get there!", She said in determination. She reached out with her right hand and laid it softly on Link's cheek.

"You'll come with me... won't you?", Midna asked. Link smiled at her softly and she slowly pulled her hand away, sinking into Link's shadow. Link began walking and I floated next to him. Link looked over at me.

"So you're also?...", He asked trailing off. I smiled and chuckled.

"It's hard to explain... Like I've said I'll tell you all later, but only after both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm are safe.", I told Link. Link chuckled and smiled.

"That's new. Since when did I also have to save the Twilight Realm for you to tell me?", He asked. I smirked.

"Oh, let's just say I have a feeling that the Twilight Realm will be safe before Hyrule is.", I said looking around at the dunes shining in the sunlight. Link shook his head and sighed.

"You're very strange sometimes.", He laughed. I smiled and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!", I said imitating Elvis. Navi giggled. I started to float forward and smiled.

'Soon Navi... Soon you'll be able to fly again!', I thought as I floated across the dunes next to Link.

"Hey, what's that big silver pillar over there?", I asked pointing to the horizon. Link shrugged and began walking in its general direction.

"Let's go find out!"

* * *

I panted heavily and looked up at the blazing sun that was close to setting. I looked over to see how Link was doing. He was being sluggish and I looked ahead. The broken piece of the Bridge of Eldin was close and everyone seemed exhausted and hot. I laughed an floated down to the sand. Navi looked at me curiously.

"I figure that since you're having to walk through this, I should as well.", I said to Link. He shook his head.

"I don't get it. Why would you want to? I mean, you can fly!", He said in exhaustion. I smiled tiredly.

"True, but why should you be the only one of us with sore feet? I can fly anytime, you can't.", I said happily. He chuckled and shook his head.

"C'mon, we're almost there.", Link said picking his feet up faster. I smirked and followed him as fast as my smaller legs could carry me. Navi's wings drooped as she panted. I walked as I listened to her, and I frowned.

"Link?", I said to grab his attention. He glanced over tiredly.

"Yeah?"

"How much water is left? Navi looks a little dehydrated.", I asked him. The canteen appeared in Links hand and my eyes widened. Midna saw me from Link's shadow and giggled.

"I forgot, you've never seen where Link keeps all of his gear.", Midna giggled. I looked at her curiously.

"Where _does_ he keep it?", I asked actually wondering. She giggled and formed a clawshot out of small black squares. I widened my eyes and stared at it.

"Where did that come from?", I asked slowly. Midna giggled and Link smiled.

"See, I use magic to open a miniature portal into a small storage world, where I keep all of Link's gear. I keep the crystal we got from Zant there too.", Midna explained twirling the clawshot in mid-air. I smiled and slowly laughed.

"That's something I gotta learn. So how much water?", I asked again. Link shook the canteen and smiled.

"I definitely think this should be enough for her.", Link said tossing me the canteen. I caught it and was surprised. The canteen was nearly full. Midna giggled at the surprised look on my face and I realized that this canteen was a spare one that was kept full. I smiled and lifted Navi off of my head carefully and into my free hand.

"Hey Navi, you look a little hot right now.", I said to her. She giggled deliriously and waved her hand at me.

"You're such a flirt you cutie, you!", She slurred. I blushed and looked at Link who was biting his fist to keep from laughing, where as Midna was laughing hysterically. I pouted in slight annoyance and opened the canteen. I poured a little of the cold water on Navi's face and she coughed and sputtered.

"What was that for!?", She asked angrily. I sighed and looked at Link and Midna, now rolling in the sand together, laughing hysterically.

"You were starting to get dehydrated and delusional.", I stated to her, trying to ignore the soon-to-be-couple who were laughing at me. She glanced over at Link and Midna and leaned in to me.

"They didn't drink any Cactus juice did they? I've seen what happens when people do. It isn't pretty.", Navi whispered. I laughed myself and shook my head.

"No, they just found what you said funny.", I accidentally said. I froze and instantly regretted letting myself slip. Navi raised an eyebrow cautiously.

"... What did I say?...", She asked nervously. Midna floated over and smirked.

"You called Austin a camel! He decided to trick you and started to act like a camel before he poured the water on you. The way you acted was just hilarious!", Midna lied. I looked at her oddly. She giggled and floated next to Link. Link smiled and winked quickly, signaling that they weren't going to embarrass me further.

"Here," I said tipping the canteen a bit, "Take a drink, we don't want you thinking I'm a camel again, do we?"

Navi laughed lightly and dipped her hands into the water, scooping it up, and sipping on the water. Midna sank back into Link's shadow and groaned painfully.

"I know I can have my skin in light now, but it still stings when I do.", Midna muttered from Link's shadow. Link realised something and looked at me.

"Aren't you feeling pain from the light?", He asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Only about as much as you. It's a desert after all. It's bound to be hot in the day, and freezing in the night.", I said putting Navi back on my head, and taking a sip of water. Link scrunched up his face in confusion and looked up at the huge mesa. I gaped at the giant stone pillar and floated up.

"Link, I don't think you're going to be able to get up here unless you have a Hookshot or a Longshot.", I said measuring the distance between the tree beside me and himself in my mind. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out the Clawshot that Midna showed us earlier.

"Is that anything like a Clawshot?", He asked aiming the contraption at the tree. I shrugged and floated away from the dead tree, knowing that he would be flying up here in the next second. He shot the claw and it retracted, sending him flying up after the tree. Navi gasped at Link and stared at me. I smirked and chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that it is. Maybe you should aim for the flying plant thing? It looks like it could hold you.", I noted. Link nodded and shot at it. He flung up and held onto the peahat. I circled over the edge of the upper ledge and Link dropped down. Link started walking but I floated in front of him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling that something is going to ambush us...", I muttered to everyone. We moved forward and black pillars shot down into the sand, creating an invisible barrier. Link directed his attention to the sky and gasped. I looked up and widened my eyes. A red and Black Twilight portal opened overhead. Three dark creatures fell out and onto the ground. Link drew his sword and attacked one mercilessly. I cringed at the sickening noise made by Link plunging his sword into the creatures chest. He ran to another, and baited it closer to it's other living counterpart. The two surrounded him and spun his sword around, cutting into their chests deeply. They fell to the ground and exploded into blue-green and black Twilight squares. The squares flew up and covered the red Twilight portal, turning it to a blue-green color. Link put the Master sword back into its sheath and sighed. I hovered in place with a slack jaw. Navi looked at me and giggled.

"Nice work Link! You're a really good swordsman!", Navi said enthusiastically. Link looked over and smiled. He climbed up the steps and walked up to the stone pillar. I blinked and floated after him, seeing as how I was too short to climb the steps. Midna floated out of Links shadow and up around the pillar.

"What is this? It looks somehow familiar...", Midna asked Link. I tilted my head to it and looked over at the never-ending desert that lay above the one we were in now.

"If we were somehow able to push this over there, it would make a good bridge!", I noted, trying to speed up the thinking process. Link's eyes widened in an epiphany.

"A bridge! It's that piece of the Bridge of Eldin!", Link said excitedly. Midna looked at it and laughed.

"Well whaddya know? It is! Well, should we do the right thing and return it?", Midna asked with a smirk. Link smiled and nodded. Midna floated down and turned Link into a wolf. She floated back up and summoned her large hair-hand. She curled into a ball and grunted as if she were lifting the bridge herself. She shouted and spread out, and the bridge lifted into the air. I laughed and shook my head. The bridge broke up into small black squares and poured into the new Twilight portal. I floated onto Link's back. Midna floated up wards into the portal and Link followed automatically. I opened my eyes once more and we were on the Bridge that we just put back. A cool breeze blew across the bridge and I inhaled it deeply with a smile.

"Man! I had no idea how much I would miss these cool breezes!", I said stretching. Link nodded and wagged his tail. Midna floated in front of us.

"Well, should we go back to the Mesa? Or should we relax for a bit?", Link asked us in a bark. Midna nodded and I looked at Navi.

"I'm up for it.", Midna said yawning. Navi nodded in agreement.

"Me too. How about you Austin?", Navi asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, but then we go back to the Mesa. There's something we should do there.", I said. Navi looked at me curiously. I chuckled and waved it off. I floated off of Link and he ran to the northern part of the bridge. We followed after him and avoided the arrows from a single Bulbin. We turned a corner and laid down against the chilly stone. I set Navi on the stone and walked over to Link.

"Hey Link? Can I speak with you for a second?", I asked. He nodded and walked farther away from Midna and Navi.

"_What's up?_", He asked. I sighed.

"I need a favor. It's to help feal Navi's wing. On that Mesa, there is an opening to a group of many caves. It's called the Cave of Ordeals and that is where the Great Fairy resides. Navi will need to see her if she wants to fly again. What I ask of you is if you will face the challenges and help Navi?", I asked of him. He smiled and barked.

"_Of course I will!_", He barked happily. I smiled and thanked him by scratching him behind the ears. His leg thumped on the ground and his tail wagged. I floated over to Navi and smiled.

"Guess what?", I asked excitedly. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What?", She asked. I smirked and jumped excitedly.

"We're going to fix your wings!", I shouted in surprise. Navi stared at me in shock.

"Fix them?... But only the Great Fairy can...", She mumbled. I laughed.

"I know! That's why when we go back to the Mesa, we're gonna go see her!", I said piccking her up in my hand. She looked down and twitched. Tiny tears fell onto my hand. My smiling face replaced with one of worry.

"Why are you crying?... I thought...", I mumbled. She looked up at me with a smiling face and tears streaming down.

"Thank you... Thank you all so much...", She said hugging my wrist tightly. I smiled and let her hug.

'_You're welcome_.', I thought calmly. Link walked up and lightly licked Navi as a sign of friendship. Midna rolled her eyes and stuck a finger out to Navi.

"Go on. Shake it. I'm in this too after all.", She said with a smirk. Navi smiled, tears still running down her face, and shook Midna's hand. Navi smiled at us all and curled up in my hair. Midna motioned for us to get going and I smiled in agreement. Navi slept as we went back to the Gerudo Mesa.

* * *

Link walked down the stairway that had been revealed from removing the huge bridge piece. The air soon cooled and smelt musty. I followed behind quietly and looked around. Somehow there was enough light to see in this dark pit. A beautiful voice spoke to Link.

"_Your power is a gift given only to those with confidence to wield it._", the voice spoke aloud. I gaped in awe. So that was what the Great Fairy sounded like? Kinda motherly in my opinion. Link jumped down and drew his sword. A single purple goblin-like creature turned around in surprise and attacked Link. Link slashed his sword twice and killed it. I floated down and followed Link quietly.

"Thanks for doing this. It'll mean so much to Navi.", I whispered so as not to wake Navi. Link smiled and looked at a stone wall lowering and revealing an opening to the next room. He looked down and chuckled.

"Three Keese and a few rats? These challenges are too easy!", Link said. I chuckled and thought back to when I fought through the Cave of Ordeals on the Gamecube. It got a lot harder as the caves went on. I never made it to the final one, seeing as how I was done in by those last three Dark Knuts. Link asked Midna for his bow and he aimed and killed all the pests, missing only once on a single Keese. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"Whoa. How long have you trained with a bow?", I asked thoroughly impressed. Link pondered for a moment as the door opened to another room.

"Uh, about four months?", Link said doubting his answer. I stared at him and chuckled. Maybe it was just part of being a hero? Being skillful with any weapon given? Link continued ito the next room and groaned.

"Great. Red Deku Babas. I hate these things.", Link mumbled. Midna giggled from his shadow.

"Why? Is it because of that embarrassing bite you got in a _certain_ area?", Midna asked playfully. Link blushed and pulled out his bow again, shooting each one with expert accuracy. He put his bow around himself and drew his sword and shield, before jumping down and attacking the chomping Babas. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"... Certain area?...", I mumbled. It clicked a moment later and I made a face of pain. That **had** to have hurt. For like two weeks. The next door opened to reveal three huge Skulltulas. I twitched in fear. Link looked at me strangely.

"**I. Hate.** **Spiders.**", I explained with a stone face. He chuckled and shrugged. Midna gave him bombs which he attached to his arrows and lit. He aimed for two that were close and fired. That blast killed them instantly. Link jumped down and shot another bomb arrow at the last one. He chuckled at my nervous face and motioned for me to come down as the stone door opened. He looked down and ducked quickly. Three flaming arrows flew right past where his head was only a second ago. Link sighed.

"Hmm. Bulbins... Never liked 'em.", He said thinking of a way to take the all out. He sighed and un-sheathed his sword.

"Good luck?", I said a little nervously. He chuckled.

"Don't think I'll need it for these goons.", He said in cocky manner. I sighed and shook my head. He was probably going to get hurt. He ran and jumped down. I heard slashing and squeels of pain and flying arrows bouncing off of a metal shield. I looked down to see Link attacking the last Bulbin and sheathing his sword. I floated down past the stinking bulbin corpses. Link walked past the opened door and into a pitch black room, save for the dim light of Fire slugs on the ceiling. He drew his bow and disposed of the ones clinging to the ceiling. He drew his sword and jumped down, stabbing each one quickly. The stone wall lowered once more and Link walked in silently.

"Are you always this quick with you're battles?", I asked. Link shrugged and Midna giggled.

"You should see him when he has to vanquish a huge monster! It takes forever for him to find the weak point with out any help!", Midna laughed. Link pouted and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I would've been fine without the monkey's help! I mean, I took on Morpheel just fine and I had no help!", Link said reassuring Midna. Midna scoffed and mumbled to herself. Link walked into the next room and raised an eyebrow.

"Flaming Keese? That's it? Seems a little easy.", Link said sounding disappointed. I laughed.

"Were you expecting Death himself?", I asked sarcastically. Link laughed and jumped down. He yelped in surprise and jumped out of the way of a streak of flames.

"Damn Dodongos!", Link swore as he attacked the tail quickly. He killed the Dodongos and the Keese and walked away with a small cut. I floated down next to him and smiled.

"Hey, the Great Fairy will fix you up now too!", I said smiling. He shrugged in agreement.

"It's gonna be interesting to meet Navi's mother.", Link said. I laughed as he walked into the next room. He stopped me and looked at me.

"Tekkites. You don't like spiders right?", He asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Pfft! Please! Tekkites are more like crabs anyway.", I said waving Link off. He stared at me blankly for a moment.

"What's a crab?"

"... A shellfish. Like a Crawdad. Sort of.", I explained. Link shrugged and jumped down, swinging his sword. I floated down after him and smelt the air."Man... They smell like crab too...", I muttered. Lin k walked into the next room and told me to stay up until he was done. I peeked over the edge and saw him fending off two Lizaflos at once. I watched in awe at him killing one and then the other in one swift motion. He went under the ledge and two flaming arrows flew past him. Two pained squeals pierced the air and the stone door opened. Link had a few more cuts on him, but he smiled triumphantly at me. I chuckled and shook my head.

"At least I still have my pride!", He said happily.

"Always the optimist, huh Link?", I asked. He laughed and walked into the next room. I floated behind him when he stopped. I looked down and gasped. Below was a pool of water with a strange light twirling above the middle. I smiled at Link and picked up Navi, who was fast asleep. I floated down and poked Navi lightly.

"Hey. Listen.", I said to her, "Wake up Navi. We're here. It's time to fly again."

Navi opened her eyes groggily and looked around.

"... Where?...", She mumbled rubbing her eyes. I smiled and floated down over the pool and hext to the light. She turned around and gasped.

"Mother!", She gasped. Link jumped down next to us and smiled as the light dissipated, revealing a beautiful woman with long sea-green hair. Wings of light sprouted from her back and she smiled at Navi.

"Welcome home my child. Welcome, Hero, Child," She said looking to Link and then myself, "To the Cave of Ordeals. I am the Great Fairy. I reign over all Fairies of this realm as their Queen. In praise of your efforts thus far, and for bringing Navi to me for healing, I shall release Fairies to Ordon Spring."

Navi smiled excitedly and looked at Link and I gratefully.

"From this point on, you will have need of the ancient power that allows one to walk along a cliff without a single foothold. If you want to give up the fight for now and reequip yourself, I can return you to the surface. You need only speak to me. Now, please hand me my daughter little one.", She asked of me. I smiled and bowed before floating closer and handing Navi to her. She held Navi and whispered something to Navi. Navi began to glow and float, her winging fixing itself. She flapped her wings gently and bowed to her mother.

"A thousand thanks my Queen.", She thanked her. The Great Fairy smiled gently.

"You needn't be so formal my child. You are always welcome to call me mother.", She said softly. Navi flew to her Mother and hugged her. She flew next to me and settled down on my hair, still glowing. Link walked torwards the Great Fairy and bowed.

"Would be kind and please return us to the surface?", Link asked politely. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Hero.", She focused her energy and warped Link and Navi out in a light. She looked at me and smiled.

"Take care of her child. She trusts you much more than you know.", She said blowing a kiss and warping me next to Link and Navi. I blushed and stared out at the now dark desert. Navi flew in front of me.

"Why did my mother not warp you out at the same time as us?", Navi asked. I looked at her and blushed a little deeper. Did Navi... _Like_ me?

"Umm... She wanted to give me some advice.", I lied. Link raised an eyebrow.

"What was the advice?", He asked. I looked at him nervously.

"... Dodongo's dislike smoke...", I lied. Navi laughed.

"That's so like her! To mess with somebody's head!", Navi laughed before settling into my hair.

"Why aren't you flying?", I asked curiously. Navi smiled and looked me in the eye.

"I think your hair is a lot comfier than flying.", Navi said simply. I smiled and floated next to Link. We stared out into the distance, at the Arbiters grounds. The place holding the Mirror of Twilight.

* * *

**Alright! Navi flies again! And next chapter will have a surprise guest! Just try to guess who it is! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Roasted peanuts for those who review!See ya next time! ;D**


	7. Close encounters, and the Bulbin hideout

**Fear not readers! I'm alive! Just very, very busy! Sorry I haven't updated since like last year, a LOT of stuff came up and I've been super busy, barely enough time to write. But Spring break is next week and I'll be spending my alone days by writing!I am having a difficult time writing about the Arbiter's grounds dungeon, so that's what I'll be focusing on next week! In the meantime, ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own The LoZ series.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Giant Pigs, Close Encounters, and the Bulbin Hideout**

Navi buzzed around my head, glowing with excitement, quite literally, to have her wings back. I laughed at her excitement and flew around in the air with her for a while, circling around her and dive bombing towards the ground. She laughed and smiled as the sun set and began to settle down onto my hair.

"I never thought I'd be able to fly again... I don't know how I can repay you guys...", She said thankfully. Link smiled at her and pulled out his bow.

"Well, you can fly when you want to and smile. I think that's payment enough.", I said to her. Navi laughed and her stomach growled. Link let go of the arrow and it hit one of the Bulbins straight between the eyes. I saw the Bulbin fall from its post, dead, and grimaced.

"Link. Remind me never to piss you off.", I said as he drew another arrow. He chuckled and aimed for the next Bulbin. One by one, he killed all of the other archers with his arrows and swore.

"What is it?", I asked nervously. He chuckled and drew his sword. Two Bulbins came riding on a giant boar towards us, snarling and waving their clubs wildly. I groaned.

"They noticed me and I'm all out of arrows.", Link said preparing to strike. Navi buzzed out of my hair and flew above my head. I followed suit and floated up next to her. I looked at her and chuckled.

"You know, ever since your wings were fixed, you've been glowing brightly. Like a little star.", I said to her. She looked at me and giggled.

"Thanks!", She said happily as Link swung his sword at the rider. The rider fell off and was knocked out cold. The boar went into a wild frenzy and charged straight into a rock wall, killing itself and flinging it's second rider into the wall, killing it instantly as well. I shook my head at the stupidity of the Bulbin, clinging to the boar instead of jumping off.

"But there is a small downfall to your glowing...", I began grabbing Navi's attention once more as Link attacked the next Bulbin. She turned to face me.

"I can't see you when you smile. I hope that you can control the glowing, because I'd love to be able to see you when you smile.", I said to her. Her glow changed from a light blue to a bright pink as her wings fluttered faster. Link whistled for us and started walking for the Bulbin camp. Navi and I floated after Link quickly. I looked at the leftover meat that the Bulbins had cooked and my stomach growled fiercely. I rubbed it in slight pain and looked at Navi, whose body was dim enough so I could see her face.

"You hungry guys?", I asked the group. Link sat down near the campfire and grabbed a piece of meat off from over the fire, stuffing it into his mouth. Navi grabbed her stomach, but looked at the meat in distaste. I tapped Link on the shoulder.

"What did you do with those roasted peanuts I gave you?", I asked Link. He looked at me curiously and thought for a second. He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out three small bags filled with them. I grabbed one and smiled.

"Thanks Link.", I thanked him as I opened the bag and sat near the fire next to Navi. I handed her a peanut and she smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks Austin! I forgot that Telma gave us these.", She smiled and bit into the roasted peanut. I chuckled setting down the bag next to Navi and grabbed a piece of meat for myself, and another for Midna. I whistled to Link's shadow and Midna floated out sleepily.

"What is it? Are we at the Great Fairy's place yet?", Midna asked stretching and yawning. I chuckled and handed her some meat. She took a bite out of it and groaned.

"This tastes bad. Did you cook it?", She asked me choking down the meat. I raised an eyebrow and took a bite. I made a face and spit a bit of it out.

"... Oh Nayru no. Sheesh! If I had cooked this, it would've been way better than this! I don't know a whole lot about cooking, but I know you rotate meat over a fire. You don't just let it sit in one position. And I would've added some spices! Pepper at the very least!", I said criticizing the Bulbin's cooking skills. Link and Midna chuckled at my criticism.

"You know that Bulbin's aren't much good at anything other than killing, right?", Midna asked. I chuckled at her question.

"Yeah, I guess so..... Would you happen to have any pepper in your little storage world?", I asked after a pause. Midna laughed and shook her head.

"Sorry kid. Deal with it.", She said sitting down near Link. I smiled and watched Link look at her from the corner of my eye. I hummed to myself and sat down next to Navi. She reached into the bag for another nut and looked at me.

"What song are you humming?", She asked me as I took a bite of meat from the side that wasn't burnt beyond all belief.

"The song? It's called Trisha's Lullaby. I just thought about it for some reason.", I said looking up at the stars in amazement. Navi looked up and smiled.

"It sounds really nice.", She said as she laid next to me. I gazed up at the stars and sighed happily.

"The last time I saw stars this clearly, was when I was up in the mountains at my Grandmothers home.", I said quietly. Navi looked at me.

"You know, you don't say much about yourself.", She said sadly. I looked at her and smiled as I took a small bite of the meat and stuck the stick in the sand.

"I know I don't. I don't think it would be good to reveal that right now though. For all I know," I said looking over to see that Link and Midna weren't listening, "For all I know, Mr. Dragmire might be watching us right now."

Navi's eyes widened in horror.

"He's back?! B-but, he was sealed away! How is he back?!", Navi asked in terror. I hushed her and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not sure on what happened exactly, but he was supposed to be executed after the Hero was sent back in time. Unfortunately, because of the Triforce of power, he wouldn't die. The sages had no choice but to seal him away into the Twilight Realm. They will explain all this again in enough time.", I told Navi. She looked at me in horror and hung her head.

"But... I thought that we... we won... we beat him...", Navi mumbled sadly. I frowned and lifted her head with my finger.

"Exactly. You guys kicked his ass last time and you can do it again.", I said simply with a smile. She giggled and shook her head.

"But he won't underestimate Link again.", Navi said holding my finger. I chuckled.

"I politely disagree. His overconfidence is his downfall. He may always vow revenge and eventually return, but he will always fall at the hands of the hero.", I said reassuringly. She smiled half-halfheartedly. Link walked over with two sleeping bags in hand and tossed one next to me.

"We should get some rest. It's gonna be a rough day tomorrow.", He said with a small smile. I nodded in agreement and looked at Navi.

"C'mon, you look like you should get some rest too.", I said to Navi as I rolled out the sleeping bag. She shrugged in agreement and fluttered around my head. I laughed as she brushed up against my ear purposefully. I laid down in the sleeping bag and Navi laid next to me.

"It's gonna get very cold tonight.", Navi explained with a small blush as she snuggled closer to me. I smiled in understanding.

"Night Austin. Night Navi. Night Midna.", Link said as he rolled over away from the fire. Midna grunted in acknowledgment.

"Night guys. Sleep well.", I said closing my eyes. Navi moved around to get comfortable and I slowly drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Cold air blew across my bare face as I slept and I awoke in a cold sweat. I wiped my face and looked down at the small blue fairy sleeping beside me comfortably. I smiled lightly at her peaceful expression. I looked from Navi to Link. Midna was sharing his sleeping bag and was breathing slowly and peacefully in sync with Link's breaths. The fire was dead, little smoke rose from the cinders. I looked up and gasped. Zant floated above sadly and simply stared at Midna and Link. I carefully got out of my sleeping bag, trying not to wake Navi. She shivered and her eyes flickered open slowly. She looked at me and mumbled.

"... What's wrong?...", She asked quietly. I looked at her in surprise and whipped my head up to look at Zant. He was gone. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I thought I saw someone...", I said rubbing my eyes. Navi's eyes widened in fear and pointed behind me. I turned around and stared up at Zant's metal helmet.

"You aren't imagining things little boy...", Zant said menacingly. I floated up to eye level and stared at him.

"... Is there something you wanted?", I asked calmly. Zant's helmet pulled back and revealed his face. I quivered slightly and Zant sneered. Navi started to get up to try and warn Link. Zant raised an eyebrow at her and I whipped around.

"Navi, if Link were to fight him now, he wouldn't be prepared.", I said to her making her slowly float back down to the sleeping bag. I looked at her in concern. She was more frightened than I.

"Tell me boy. How do you know so much? Who are you?", Zant asked me. I stared him in the eyes and stifled a laugh. Zant raised an eyebrow in anger. I put up a hand and motioned for him to relax.

"I find it slightly amusing that I'm actually talking to you face to face.", I said shaking my head. My smile shrank and turned into a sad expression. I glanced to where Zant was looking and sighed.

"Thank you.", I said to him. His and Navi's eyes widened in shock.

"Why are you thanking me?", He asked suspiciously. I looked at him and smiled sadly.

"For not attacking us while we sleep, for sparing Midna. Many things. You could easily kill us all right now, but instead you show mercy. I believe that there is still good inside you.", I said to him. His eyes closed tightly and his helmet covered his head.

"Then you are truly blind. You saw nothing tonight.", He whispered menacingly to us. I nodded and floated back down into the sleeping bag. He evaporated into black dust and disappeared. Navi stared at me angrily.

"So we just let him get away?", She asked me. I frowned and nodded. I buried my head into my hands and shook with fear. I'd never been more terrified in my entire life. Navi looked at me curiously.

"Are you... Are you alright?", She asked me raising a hand to touch my arm. I looked at her with wide eyes, trying not to let tears fall. Her look softened and she fluttered up to my face.

"Hey... You okay?", She asked softly. I took a sharp intake of breath and let it out quickly.

"I... He... He was in pain... I could practically feel his emotions... The look on his face...", I muttered. Navi frowned.

"Hey now. I'm worried about you right now, not him. What's the matter?", She asked again. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm terrified. I thought he would strike me down at any second.", I told her. She closed her eyes and hugged my cheek.

"You're still only a kid aren't you? I think that you handled that better than Link or Midna would've.", She said to me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Thanks Navi. But did you see his eyes?", I asked her. She sighed and nodded.

"They looked like a killers eyes.", She said. I shook my head.

"No... I saw, turmoil. Regret. Anger. Confusion. And love.", I said. Navi shook her head.

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Midna told me that Zant cursed her to Imp form when he overthrew the Twilight Realm. He could have easily killed her and been done with it. But he didn't. He let her live. An act of compassion.", I explained. Navi looked into the distance trying to process everything.

"The dark power Zant got. It must be trying to corrupt him. He must have fought against the urge from the power to just kill Midna.", I said to her silently. She nodded in agreement.

"He loved Midna.", Navi said in realization. I nodded woefully.

"Unrequited love. That's why he was here. To watch Midna sleep, and silently voice his regret.", I said sadly. Navi looked at Midna and sighed.

"Should we tell her?", Navi asked. I shrugged.

"We should, but not immediately. She wouldn't take it very well.", I said as I stared up at the stars. Navi sighed and laid down.

"I was scared too you know.", Navi whispered suddenly. I looked at her and she continued.

"I was scared for you. That you would be hurt. That he would...", She started to choke up. I looked at her sadly and stroked her hair.

"Shh... I'm still here... What matters is that no one was hurt. I was worried for you too. When he looked at you, my heart stopped.", I said with a soft smile. Navi cried quietly and smiled as best she could. I stroked her gently and let her cry softly.

"I've seen so much pain... So much grief... I don't think I can take anymore.", She said silently. I frowned and lifted her chin gently. She stared into my eyes as I looked at her sternly and gently.

"Listen to me. You are an amazing fairy. You are strong willed and more courageous than I will ever hope to be. You may be small, but you have more heart than anyone I've ever met. I know you can take it.", I told her she laughed and shook her head.

"... I'm sorry... You're right.", She said softly, "... Thank you..."

I smiled and shook my head.

"No need to thank me. I'm your friend and I'm here for you, and we're here for Link, right?", I asked smiling in the moonlight. Navi smiled and nodded. She calmed down and settled next to me.

"Let's forget about this for a while, okay?", I suggested as we settled back into the sleeping bag. Navi nodded in agreement and closed her eyes. I watched as she fell asleep and I sighed tiredly.

'Looks like Zant is going to be around every now and then. I guess I should try and help him. But somehow I have a feeling it won't be easy.', I thought before losing consciousness.

* * *

Zant sat in his throne and removed his helmet. He stared at his peoples glowing architecture while lost in his thoughts.

'That boy... Who is he?... And why is he grateful to me?... I've done nothing for someone to be grateful for.', He thought silently, Shadow Beasts at either side of Midna's- No, _his_, throne. A dark voice rose from the reaches of his mind.

'**That Imp... He is with the Hero... You mustn't trust him... He shall only betray you...**', The dark voice said to him. Zant inwardly cringed, but simply nodded and obeyed.

"Yes my God.", He said bowing his head. A dark cackle echoed throughout his mind and he closed his eyes, planning his next move against the Green garbed hero and the traitorous princess Midna.

* * *

"Austin. Get up. C'mon, before Midna comes back with the Icy water.", Link urged as he shook me gently. I groaned and floated up out of the sleeping bag before dropping face first into the sand from exhaustion. Link laughed and gently nudged Navi. She groaned, equally tired and yawned sleepily.

"Is it time to go?", Navi asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Link nodded and poked me in the back.

"Hey, Austin. You still alive? Or are we going to have to eat you for breakfast?", Link asked with a smirk. I laughed, my face still in the sand.

"Eah, igh. Uhh afe rife fid.", I said into the sand. Link laughed and tilted his head.

"What?", He asked. I lifted my head.

"I said: Yeah right. I taste like shit.", I repeated, enunciating the words clearly. Link and Midna snickered.

"That isn't what Navi said last night.", Midna teased. I shot my head up and blushed bright red. I looked at Navi in confusion. She was glowing brightly pink and her wings were flapping at an incredible speed. She ducked under the sleeping bag and I looked at Midna who dumped a bucket of water over my head and laughed hysterically. I sputtered and coughed and glared at Midna.

"I _will_ have revenge.", I stated grumpily shaking my body violently, to get rid of the water that was clinging to my body and hair. Midna laughed and smirked.

"I welcome it kid!", Midna stated in a cocky voice. I smirked and nodded.

"Alright, but we should probably eat before heading to the prison.", I said in slight amusement. Link nodded and Midna handed me some jerky. I sniffed it and shrugged. It would probably taste better than what I ate the night before. I bit into it and my eyes widened in amazement. I groaned in pleasure and sighed. I was in heaven.

"Do you need a moment?", Midna asked with a smirk. I nodded and practically sobbed with joy. I finally swallowed and sighed.

"This jerky is heavenly! Who made it?", I asked eagerly. Link chuckled at my antics.

"It was made back in my home village, Ordon. my neighbors made it from the goats on our ranch.", Link told me. I floated upwards and chuckled.

"Link, my friend. After this, we go to Ordon!", I said pointing towards Lake Hylia. Link chuckled and nodded.

"Alright. It'll be nice to see everyone again. I bet that they'll be a little put off by you though.", Link said. I smiled.

"Oh yeah. I'm _such_ a deadly menace. Midna is more fearsome than me.", I laughed sarcastically. Midna rolled her eyes and bit into some jerky. Link chuckled as Navi floated next to me.

"Hey Austin? Where are those roasted peanuts?", She asked. I looked next to the sleeping bag and picked it up.

"Oops. I accidentally put the sleeping bag over them.", I said in embarrassment, pulling the bag out. Navi shrugged and picked out a few of the peanuts, munching into them hungrily. I bit into my heavenly goat jerky and munched happily. Link bit into his jerky and we ate in general silence.

"... Link?...", I said grabbing his attention, "What do you think we'll run into in that prison?"

Link swallowed and shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's nothing I can't handle."

I shook my head, "Confident aren't we?"

Link smiled and nodded. He bit the last of his jerky and walked towards one of the Giant boars left behind by the gracious bulbins. I looked at Link oddly and looked at the crude fences that were blocking our entry to the Bulbin camp. Link rode towards the fences and kicked the sides of the boar. It reared its snout up, making Link fall back and hang on to the reigns. I charged violently forward as Link tried as best he could to steer it into the fences. It crashed through them, shattering them into splinters and large chunks of wood and metal before finally slowing down and allowing Link to climb up and make it stop. Navi and I floated over in concern and looked at Link.

"Look! pant... pant... I cleared the way!", He said proudly. Navi sighed in annoyance and I laughed and nodded.

"I can see that! I'm just amazed that you're still alive!", I said looking at the debris around us. Navi flew up into Link's face and glowed a bright ruby red.

"What if you had gotten hurt?! What would Hyrule have done without you !?", Navi scolded him loudly. Link and I cringed at Navi's scolding and I floated next to her.

"Navi, relax. I'm sure Link knew exactly what he was doing! He's probably done this before!", I said reassuringly. Navi looked at me and then at Link.

"Is that true? Did you know what you were doing?", She asked in a huff. Link swallowed and looked at me desperately.

"Um... No... I'd never done that before... I was just going on intuition...", He said timidly. I slapped my forehead and Midna snickered.

"He's just too honest sometimes, huh?", Midna asked me. I pulled the hand down my face, stretching it and I groaned.

"I guess it just comes with the Hero gig...", I muttered in annoyance. Navi looked at Link and shook her head.

"Honestly Link... Are you always this risky?", Navi asked. Link shrugged and nodded slightly as he got off the boar and climbed up the ledge. Navi groaned at Link and pinched the ridge of her nose.

"You must have corrupted Link...", I whispered to Midna. She smirked and nodded.

"Keep it quiet or Navi'll be pissed. I have no idea what that little fairy is capable of.", Midna replied. An ingenious idea for revenge popped into my mind.

"I hear she has the power to electrocute people.", I told her. Midna looked at me and then Navi in surprise. I bit my tongue to hold in a laugh as Midna slowly floated into Link's shadow, eying Navi suspiciously. Navi looked at her in confusion and then at me.

"What's her deal?", Navi asked. I smirked deviously and shrugged.

"Why I have no idea. Why do you ask?", I said looking away, avoiding eye-contact. Navi rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?", She asked accusingly. I gasped in mock-shock.

"Are you insinuating that I'm to blame?!", I asked raising my arm to my heart. Navi groaned and raised her hand.

"Forget it. I'll find out soon enough. Let's just start going.", Navi said floating onto my head. I smiled and floated behind Link as he walked down the sandy path. He paused and drew his sword. I listened as Link focused. The distinct deep panting of a wolf could be heard close by.

"I forgot about him... This will just be a moment guys.", He said as he turned a corner. I followed and looked at Link in a fighting stance as a Golden wolf with one ruby-red eye pounced onto him. The wolf phased into him and Link passed out. Navi shrieked and fluttered over to Link quickly. Midna floated out of Link's shadow and groaned.

"Calm down! He's gonna wake up! He's just learning a new sword technique!", Midna said reassuringly. Navi looked at Midna in confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?!", She asked in a huff. I floated over to Link calmly and leaned him against a large rock formation.

"See, Link was a novice in swordplay when he started his quest to find his friends, but this old hero said he was destined to save Hyrule. He said that the way Link handled a sword brought shame to the proud green he wore.", Midna explained as best she could. Navi stared at Midna with a dumbstruck look.

"... The wolf is a hero?..."

I smirked and chuckled, "Well it makes sense. I mean, it takes a hero to train a hero, right?"

Navi looked at Link in concern and nodded slowly.

" Yeah... I guess... Do think that the hero is?...", Navi trailed off looking at me. I shrugged.

"Who knows? He might be, you never know.", I said as I stretched lazily. Navi looked back at Link and sighed. Midna leaned forward in interest.

"Would you two care to explain to me just what the hell you're talking about", she asked in agitation. I smirked knowingly at her and chuckled. Midna narrowed her eyes and wrapped her arm around my neck, trapping me in a headlock.

"I'll say it again: Care to elaborate?", She asked as she licked one of he fingers and put it next to my ear. I gulped and tried to escape her grasp. She glared and stuck her finger in my ear, twisting it around. I squirmed and groaned in discomfort. Midna pulled her finger out of my ear and I went limp. She let me go and I floated over behind Navi.

"Seriously though. What are you guys talking about? Is that hero who?", Midna asked wiping her finger clean. Navi looked at me in embarrassment at my antics.

"I just thought he might be someone I used to know. It's not that important.", Navi replied shaking her head. Midna raised an eyebrow.

"Girl, the way you're talking about sure doesn't make him sound like he's unimportant.", Midna said in disagreement, "But, whatever. Everybody has their secrets. Gods know that I do. And Austin too."

I floated out from behind Navi and looked at Link. He stirred and sleepily opened his eyes.

"Ugh... How long was I out?", He asked rubbing his head. I shushed Navi and Midna.

"Quite a while Link. I'm afraid I have some bad news.", I said in a serious voice. Link looked at me in deep concern.

"What is it?"

I paused for dramatic effect and spoke, "Midna is pregnant with your child."

"WHAT?!?"

Link's face was beet red and Midna's was too. Navi and I looked at Link and Midna and started to laugh hysterically at them.

"That's not FUNNY!!!", Midna said as she hit me across the back of my head. I groaned in pain and put my hands up to defend myself.

"Jeez! Knock it off! It was a joke! You act like my sister sometimes, you know that?", I told her as she stopped pounding my head. She looked at me in shock.

"Your sister?...", She asked me oddly. I looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Like my older sister. She seems to love pounding on me whenever I embarrass her around some, 'cute guy', as she says.", I explained. Midna smacked me over the head again. Link looked at Midna in confusion.

'She thinks I'm cute?... Wow.', He thought happily. Midna looked at him quickly with a blush on her face and whipped her head around to avoid eye contact.

"Geez... You're like the older sister of the group, Link's the older brother, or something, and Navi's like the veteran/new babysitter.", I said rubbing my head. Midna smirked.

"Yeah, and you're the annoying five-year-old! We're all one big happy family!", Midna said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Yep. Sounds about right. Now. Let's get going. Hyrule ain't gonna save itself now is it?", I said in a motivational tone. Link snapped out of his daze and looked at me in slight confusion.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

I groaned and laughed. Midna smirked and helped Link up to his feet.

"Let's get moving.", She said smirking as she sank into his shadow. Link smiled and nodded. Navi floated onto my hair and looked around.

"What is it?", I asked her. She sighed.

"Oh nothing. I just thought we might see you know who around.", She mumbled halfheartedly. I smiled.

"Oh, I'm sure he's watching us right now as we speak. Somewhere at least.", I said reassuringly. She smiled and nodded. I floated after Link as he stopped suddenly. He looked up at the large canvas covering areas of the ruins and swore.

"Damn it! It's a camp! I hope I have enough arrows...", Link mumbled pulling out his quiver and counting his arrows. He swore again.

"I only have six. That won't do much good.", He said in slight annoyance. I chuckled and floated in front of him.

"I suggest you take out the watch-tower guards and we'll just sneak our way around silently. The Bulbins will probably be asleep for the most part, right?", I asked Link. He looked at me in slight surprise before nodding slowly.

"Uh... Y-yeah. Yeah. That's a good idea Austin! Good job!", He said patting me on the back. I smirked and laughed.

"Well, I _do_ have my moments. You're probably just stressed out and not thinking clearly.", I said to him. Navi rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Kiss-ass.", She mumbled. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, smiling a bit. Link pulled out a strange blue mask and put it on. Navi and I both looked at Link oddly as he readied his bow. He looked at us and chuckled.

"What is that?", Navi asked with a snicker. Link lifted up the mask and chuckled.

"It may look odd, but it's called a Hawkeye. It's like a telescope, only, you don't have to hold it. It really helps to line up my arrows with far away shots.", He explained pulling it back over his face. He readied his bow once more and released. A bulbin on a watch tower, far in the distance, wavered before it fell off plummeting to it death, if he wasn't already dead. I stared out in the distance, jaw dropped in amazement. He turned his bow and released once more, killing another instantly. Link removed the mask and walked into the bulbin camp slowly. We scanned around slowly and saw a Bulbin dozing off next to an unlit stone torch. Link smirked and crept up behind the bulbin slowly. I stared at him like he was crazy but he just smirked and suppressed a giggle. He closed his eyes before quickly drawing his blade and striking the bulbin with both hands holding the hilt. The bulbin's blood shot out and it's corpse fell to the ground silently. I gagged a little and shuddered.

'Jeez, and I thought Sweeney Todd was bloody. I suppose I should get used to this from here on out.', I thought before floating behind Link. He sheathed his sword and smirked.

"Cool move huh? It's called the Mortal Draw!", Link whispered enthusiastically. I smiled nervously.

"It only deals death, am I right?", I asked him. He paused for a second in surprise and nodded. He motioned for me to stay behind as he drew his bow, pulling a single arrow out of his quiver. He walked up a sandy slope and aimed around the corner looking around. He pulled back a bit harder and released it. A faint thud was heard and another bulbin nearby stirred in its sleep. Link snuck up once more and dealt the Mortal draw upon the unfortunate bulbin. It fell down to the ground, dead and Link motioned for me to follow behind. I floated behind him and he snuck up on another bulbin nearby. One by one, Link snuck through the camp and killed the bulbins with his sword or his bow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the surprise and SECRET cameo! Please take some time to read and review! I'll give you TEN MILLION DOLLARS!!!! (In pretend money of course! I'm not THAT rich! XD)**


	8. Sumo Bulbin, DrLink, and Alchemy

**WELCOME BACK!!!!! I'm updating earlier than usual, in honor of one of my dear friends' Birthday!!!!! This update is my little gift to her, seeing as how she lives on the other side of the country! XD I NEED MAH BEIGNETS!!!!! Ahem, moving forward.**

**_Last time on, Enter the Imp, we left our Heros as they were traversing the dangerous Bulbin camp! What will happen today on, Enter the Imp?!_**

**Yxme24: Oi! Who's gonna do the disclaimer?**

**(Nobody answers)**

**Yxme24: Ahem, I'll try again. Who's gonna do the disclaimer for a Beignet, and a bottle of Vitamin water?**

**(The doors explode and Yxme is tackled to the ground)**

**_Newcomer: Pens!_**

**_Newcomer: Paper!_**

**Paper: VITAMIN WATER!!!! MY PRECIOUS!!!! *chugs entire bottle***

**Pens: A Beignet! SWEET! *Noms the powdered pastry***

**Yxme24: (gets up) Ahem. If you would do the honors, birthday girl?**

**Pens: Sure! Yxme24 does not own the Legend of Zelda series!**

**Paper: If he did, we'd force him to make Link flip out in rage for no reason! XD**

**Link: But I don't wanna... T_T  
**

**Everyone: Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sumo Bulbin, Doctor Link, and Alchemy**

Link picked up the key from the dead bulbin's belt and slipped it in his pouch. I looked around at the now silent camp and shuddered. Link had been like a freaking ninja, and had killed with such swiftness and silence that not a single bulbin had awoken. Link walked back around to the wooden gate. He looked at the metal lock and slipped in the key. The gate popped open and I grimaced at the darkness inside the room.

"Uh, Link? This seems a little suspicious, doesn't it?", I asked, inadvertently warning him. He looked at me oddly.

"Whaddya' mean?", He asked. I looked over his shoulder and at the giant boar. A glimmer shone in the sunlight that crept through holes in the tarp and my eyes widened.

"Do the bulbins have some sort of leader that you know of?", I asked him nervously. His face grew concerned and he nodded.

"Now that you mention it, they do. Do you think he's nearby?", He asked me listening carefully. I nodded and pointed over to the giant boar. He turned his head slightly and glanced at the boar. Another glimmer shone in the darkness before it was swallowed up in the shadows. Link nodded and motioned for me to stay.

"I'm going in. You and Navi stay here.", Link said pulling out his sword. I backed up and clenched my fist in anger. Navi frowned and jumped as the gates shut closed suddenly. Navi flew over to the gates and looked over.

"Are you okay Link?", She asked in a hushed voice. Link chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry, I know how I'll be getting out of here.", He said walking towards the boar, sword drawn. The boar was smacked down and Link flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding being crushed. King Bulbin stepped out of the shadows with an axe as long as he was tall, if not larger. I peered through the gate and snickered.

"Man! That bulbin could be a sumo wrestler! And a damn good one at that!", I said laughing. Link jumped over the axe swing, slashing as he rolled in mid-air. He planted his feet and slashed King Bulbin in the back. The King let out a roar of pain and he fell limp for a moment. Link took advantage of the moment to attack the bulbin repeatedly. The massive green sumo twitched in agony as the sword slashed through his skin. His head rose slowly and his expression turned to one of pure rage. He swung the giant axe around him and Link flipped backwards, the axe and his sword creating sparks from contact. King Bulbin slowly raised the axe for another swing, but was stabbed in the left arm. He howled in pain and dropped his axe. Link watched him in spite as he slowly limped towards the other door. He paused and smirked confidently at Link. The gates shut behind him and I shook the gates. They wouldn't open.

"Shit. Link, go see if that boar's still alive. That may be your only way outta there.", I told him. He nodded and sheathed his sword. An arrow was shot onto the canvas and fire quickly spread. The boar reared it's head at the smell of smoke and got up. Link smiled and climbed up onto it, before turning it towards the gate.

"Clear the way! Here I come!", Link warned. I heard a snap of leather and the and the squeal of the boar. I darted out of the way and the gate shattered to splinters. Link held on tightly to the reigns as the boar barreled through the wooden barriers, blocking entry to the arbiters grounds. I watched the boar charge and whistled.

"Look at it go! I wonder if that was their prized boar? What do you think Navi?", I asked her. She stared at me, mouth agape.

"How the hell can you be so nonchalant about what just happened?!", She asked furiously. I cringed slightly and my ears drooped a bit.

"Well, Link's fine.", I said looking over to Link kicking his legs wildly with his head stuck in the sand, "For the most part..."

"But he still just fought that huge Bulbin! Weren't you worried?", She asked me with a frown. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, but I stay optimistic, and focus on the positive outcomes. Link is strong and he can pull through the most difficult trials. If he starts to bleed profusely, then I'll start to focus on the possible negative outcomes. I have faith in him is what I'm trying to say.", I told her. She looked a little confused and worried.

"What's the matter?", I asked her. She fluttered towards Link.

"He stopped kicking to try and get his head out. I think we should help him.", She said suppressing a giggle. I floated over to see Midna pulling on one of Links legs. I snorted and pulled on his other leg with all my strength. Midna followed suit and slowly Links head popped out. He gasped for air and coughed.

"Agher..", He said hoarsely. Midna looked at him oddly and he made a drinking motion.

"Oh! Water! Why didn't you say so?", She asked him playfully as she handed him the canteen. He looked at her, thoroughly unamused and swished the water around his mouth before spitting it out.

"Sand is not tasty.", He muttered. Navi laughed and flew in front of his face.

"Ha ha! You see? I _told_ you that was dangerous!", She gloated. Link rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's not my fault that there was a drop. If I knew that, I would've let go.", He said taking another sip of water. I floated over to Link and pat him on the back.

"Just give up Link. You'll never stop her gloating, no matter how hard you try. I've learned this from experience with many, many woman.", I said to him. Everyone raised an eyebrow and looked at me oddly.

"_Many, many women_? Just what do you mean like that?", Midna asked testily. I tilted my head in confusion and thought about what I had said. I widened my eyes in realization. I stuttered and blushed brightly.

"T-that's not what I meant! I just know that it's hard to stop a girl from gloating! That's all! I swear!", I said flustered, raising my hands in defense. Navi narrowed her eyes and Midna smirked. She snickered and floated up leaning back.

"Relax Navi. It's obvious that he's not smooth enough to even ask a girl out.", Midna teased me. I blushed and glared at her. Navi looked at me with a small smile and tried not to giggle. I blushed harder and pouted a bit.

"... It's not funny...", I mumbled, crossing my arms in embarrassment. Midna snickered and shook her head.

"You're right it's-", Midna began.

"Hilarious. Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before, and it gets old.", I cut her off. She huffed and leaned back. Navi smiled and flew on top of my head.

"It's not hilarious. You're just a shy guy. It's kinda cute.", Navi said ruffling up a little bit of my hair. I blushed deeper, if it was even possible and Midna giggled.

"Oh my! If he gets any more embarrassed, his heads gonna pop! I couldn't possibly do it to him anymore, could I?", Midna pondered sarcastically. I let out a small growl of frustration and put my head in my hands. Link shook his head and sighed.

"Hey, ease up on him. He may be shy, but there's nothing wrong with that. I used to be the same way.", He said motioning for Midna to ease up on the teasing. Midna rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"That's hard to believe," I mused, "I would expect you to be quite the lady-killer, so to speak."

Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think I am. Besides, there's only one girl for me.", He said looking up at the entrance to the Arbiter's grounds. Midna leaned forward with interest, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh? It wouldn't happen to be that farm-girl friend of yours, would it?", Midna asked smugly. Link looked at her oddly and chuckled.

"Ilia? No, she's more like a little sister to me anyway. The girl I like is a secret. I say that because I've run into a few bumps when I tell people who it is.", Link explained. Midna pursed her lips and pouted.

"Well that's no fun...", The little imp mumbled. She put her arms behind her head and floated into Link's shadow. He stood up and brushed himself off before walking up the stone staircase to the Dungeon. I shivered in excitement as I looked into the shadowy corridor leading inside. Here I was, a high school student, about to embark on a major part of the quest he was on. I smirked and began to laugh. Navi and Link looked at me strangely and looked at each other with concern.

"Uh... Everything okay there Austin?", Link asked. I looked at him with a glint of fire in my eyes.

"I'm just really excited is all, I mean who would've thunk that me of all people would be here at the gates of the Arbiter's grounds?!", I asked laughing. Link shrugged.

"What do you mean? I'm confused...", Link said in confusion. I shrugged and smirked.

"It's nothing, I'm still in a bit of a daze, you know? It's my first time entering a dungeon or a temple.", I explained. Link's mouth formed an 'o' and he nodded. Navi shrugged.

"I suppose it is a new experience for you. As you know, I'm a bit tired of dungeons and temples.", Navi shrugged, leaning back in my messy hair. I floated upwards and looked down the corridor leading into the dungeon. I listened and heard shrieks and creepy moaning. I swallowed nervously and looked back at Link. He tilted his head curiously at me.

"...It's dark...", I mumbled pointing to the corridor nervously. Link smiled and chuckled.

"It's okay to be nervous. I know I was my first and second time.", He said putting a hand on my shoulder. I sighed in relief and Midna giggled as she floated out of Link's shadow.

"Afraid of the dark are we? Now this is a rare occurrence for one born in the darkness.", She teased. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue childishly.

"It's not the dark I'm anxious about! It's what lies behind it...", I trailed off. Midna looked at me like I was stupid. I looked at her nervously and scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"...You mean you don't know any magic other than what I taught you?", She asked disbelievingly. I groaned.

"Yep. All I know is how to fly. Nifty and useful, but not to good for defending myself. It's not like I'm Link who's trained with a sword all his life.", I said making a gesture towards Link. He shrugged in disagreement.

"Actually it's only been five years...", He said modestly. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"That's beside the point. Right now, I have no way to defend myself or Navi, or you, or even Link in a tight situation!", I said throwing my arms up. Midna smirked.

"So your basically dead weight?", She asked with a slightly amused smile. Link looked at Midna harshly.

"Midna! That's not nice!", Link said in shock. Navi fluttered up in defense.

"Right! If it weren't for Austin, I'd still be unable to fly! And I'd still be in that forest that I was charged to watch over!", Navi said beating her wings rapidly in a huff. Midna rolled her eyes and was about to reply before I interrupted.

"But she's right guys. Until I can defend myself, I'm just dead weight.", I explained. Navi frowned and fluttered down on top of my head.

"...You're not just dead weight... you're not...", She muttered into my hair. I smiled softly and Midna yawned tiredly.

"Sooo.... Are you just gonna be angsty all day, or will you let me teach you some magic to defend yourself with?", She asked stretching with a small smirk on her face. My face lightened up instantly.

"Seriously?!", I asked with excitement. Midna nodded, looked over at Link and winked. He nodded and sat down against the warm stone entryway, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Of course! As the 'older sister' of the group, I'm not about to let my 'baby-brother' get himself killed in some desert-prison because he couldn't protect himself! I may pound on you, but that's my job alone, not some monsters!", She said punching me lightly in the arm. Navi leaned over my forehead and smiled at Midna thankfully. Midna simply shrugged and leaned back in midair.

Midna began relaying instructions to me, "Now remember how I told you to focus and think of that peaceful place? You need to do that and...."

* * *

"Just focus. You've almost got it.", Midna said confidently. I nodded and put one hand over the other, palms facing each other. Sweat dripped off of my brow as I focused on flowing my energy into, and out of my hands, while keeping it contained.

"C'mon Austin, you can do it...", Navi said cheering quietly as she watched from Midna's shoulder. I scrunched my eyes tighter as I focused more. A small dark orb flickered into view before disappearing. I let my arms fall to the side as I groaned in pain.

"How long have I been doing this?", I asked taking a sip of water. Midna chuckled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh, about three hours. And how far you've come. From awkward grunting noises that made Navi turn pink to actually beginning to form the ball of magic. I'm impressed to say the least. Didn't know you had it in you!", She said to me. I laughed and wiped off the sweat before pausing a moment.

"... Made Navi turn pink?...", I asked. Navi blushed and flew behind Link's hat in embarrassment. Link twitched in his sleep when Midna giggled.

"Oops! Did I let that slip? My mistake!", Midna said innocently as she put a finger to her lips. Navi poked her bright red face out from behind Link.

"Mistake my ass!", She yelled angrily before retreating back behind Link. I sighed and chuckled. I always had a habit of being thrown together with a bunch of oddballs. Not that I minded, seeing as how their antics made life more fun and interesting.

"How long did it take you to get this down Midna?", I asked her curiously. She looked at me and thought back.

"Oh, about a week.", She explained. My eyes widened.

"WHAT? It's gonna take me _that_ long to get this down?", I asked nervously. She looked at me and laughed.

"Probably not seeing as how I would only stay focused on this for about twenty minutes a day, if that.", She said laughing. I sighed in relief.

"You love seeing me scared don't you?", I asked. She giggled and nodded with a devious smile.

"Such is _schadenfreude_ I suppose.", I sighed chuckling to myself.

"Shaden-what?", Navi asked poking her head out from behind Link's sleeping body.

"Schadenfreude. It's German for; To take pleasure in one's pain or misfortune.", I explained. Midna tilted her head.

"German? What's that?", She asked cluelessly. I mentally hit myself.

"I guess you guys aren't familiar with Germany. Never mind.", I said dismissing the subject. Navi huffed her hair and sighed. I looked over at her and my eyes drifted to a sleeping Link. I smirked devilishly.

"Is Link a heavy sleeper?", I asked Midna. She looked at him and shrugged.

"I guess so. Why do you ask?", She asked suspiciously. I smirked.

"Because I hatched a devilish idea.", I said evilly. Midna leaned in with interest.

"Oh? Whaddya have in mind?", She asked. I leaned over and whispered in her ear. Her eyes lit up and she smirked.

"I've always wanted to do that to someone...", She said before forming a brush and an ink well.

* * *

Link awoke to the sound of snickers and soon they were hushed as he stirred. He opened his eyes groggily and yawned tiredly. He rubbed his eyes before looking around. He looked at Midna who was trying her best not to laugh, and failing. She snorted and snickered as she pressed her hands over her mouth. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?", He asked her. I snickered, very proud at our work. Link looked at me and tilted his head. I laughed, seeing the monocle and long mustache painted on his face. Navi giggled quietly on top of my head when she looked at him.

"I have no idea what is making us laugh so hard . I believe it is a simple case of the giggle-fits. What do you believe the diagnosis is?", I asked him in a British accent. Midna roared with laughter and fell to the ground pounding her fist into the stone as she laughed. Navi giggled a bit louder and I snickered at my own comment. Link only made an even more confused face.

"Doctor? What are you talking about?", He asked us. I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing. Did you know you can sleep a long time? I mean like six hours long! Seriously, I figured out how to form a ball of magic before you woke up.", I told him. He looked at me in shock. Midna floated over and leaned on his shoulder.

"Well he doesn't get much sleep with all his adventuring. So these breaks should keep him alert and ready for anything when he's going through dungeons.", Midna said on a positive note. Link yawned and licked his lips.

"I'm thirsty. Where's the water?", He asked. I handed him the canteen and he drank it slowly. He breathed deeply as he closed the canteen and wiped his lips. The ink smeared over his face making his ink mustache look very fluffy and thick. Midna burst into laughter again and shook her head. Link looked at her strangely and back at me.

"You said you can make an orb of magic. Can you show me?", Link asked curiously. I smirked and nodded before placing my hands above each other and focusing. Slowly, a dark orb grew from nothing to the size of a small orange. Link's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's amazing! Are you sure you've never used magic before?!", He asked me looking at the orb curiously. I nodded.

"Positive. I still haven't got it to the right size yet, but at least I can maintain it at this size.", I said holding the ball in one hand. Link's eyes widened when I tossed it in the air and caught it with the other hand behind my back. Midna twitched in annoyance.

"Hey! I told you that wasn't safe you showoff! Trust me! I had a bit of an accident after trying to show off when I was a kid.", She scolded me. I frowned and rolled my eyes.

"Alright, alright. Whatever floats your boat. I'll stop.", I said making the ball disperse into nothing. Navi yawned and stretched her arms.

"Don't you guys think we should get started? I mean, Midna taught Austin a way to defend himself, so we've dawdled around long enough.", She said forwardly. Link nodded and stood up.

"Let's go find that mirror.", He said in determination. I snickered and floated behind him into the corridor.

"I wonder if he'll notice once we get to the mirror?", I said to Navi. She laughed and nodded. I looked around as the light shrank away behind us. My pupils slowly dilated as they got used to the dim light given off by Navi's luminescence. Link pulled out his lantern and lit it up, blinding me. I pulled my hands over my eyes as they adjusted to the sudden light.

"I figured we might need a little light, you know? These places can get pretty dark.", Link said with a smile in the dim light. I nodded and suppressed a laugh. Trying to distract myself, I gazed at the engravings in the side of the wall. A dim light shined up ahead as we made our descent into the depths of the dungeon. We approached it and saw that there was a room with torches in the sides of the walls. Sand seeped out of cracks in the walls and drained into the floor, a pit of sand clearly in front of us. Some of the sand began to move as if something were swimming through it. Link noticed and drew his sword, prepared for anything. I followed suit and formed a ball of magic.

"Hey Link. I'm gonna try and get this one if that's okay. I need to practice my aim any way.", I said holding the ball in the palm of my hand. He nodded and backed out of the way. The sand grew closer and suddenly a large three-fanged worm leapt out at me. I jumped in surprise and shot the ball forward in the shape of a stake. The magic hit the worm dead on, leaving a hole straight through it. It's corpse fell to the ground and I kicked it into the sand pit where it slowly sank out of view.

"Hey, nice shot! You got it!", He said giving me a pat on the back. I chuckled and smiled. This seemed like it was gonna be easy! After all, I'd beaten the Arbiter's grounds dozens of times before. But, then again, this was the real thing, one false move could mean death. I gulped at the thought of how angry Din might be if I ran into her prematurely. Navi looked at me curiously.

"What's up? You seem nervous.", She asked a little concerned. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's complicated. I'll tell you later.", I said trying to focus on the task at hand. Link pulled out his clawshot and aimed it at the wire covered torch on the side of the wall across the sand pit. He released the trigger and was pulled over to the other side as soon as the grapple attached. I simply floated over the pit avoiding any other sand-worms, or Molgera, as I believed they were called. At least that's what the boss in Wind Waker was called. I chuckled as Link jumped from one pedestal to another.

"I guess being me has it's few perks. Being able to safely move from one section to another in exchange for little defense against danger.", I said smiling. Link looked up and nodded.

"That's right! You just gotta look at the silver-lining!", He said aiming his clawshot again. He fired and landed on another ledge. He looked at the distance between him and the next safe ledge and shrugged.

"I don't suppose you'd be able to fly me around some areas, would you?", He asked me sheepishly. I looked at him like he was crazy and laughed at his face and idea.

"I don't suppose you'd want my arms to be ripped off, would you?", I asked rhetorically. He chuckled and nodded.

"I figured as much. It was worth a shot.", He said before jumping as far as he could towards the ledge. He landed three quarters of the way there and began to sink into the sand. He stepped up quickly and walked onto the ledge. He repeated the action again and walked towards the chain laying in the sand. Small skeleton-like creatures with spears crawled out of the sand and marched towards Link. He noticed them to his left and slashed, cutting them in half, and letting their bones sink into the sand. I formed a ball of magic and shot it behind him, hitting one through the chest, and one through the shoulder. It gave out a shriek as it's arm fell off while the other sank into the churning sand. Link jumped in surprise and slashed the one remaining.

"Thanks Austin. I didn't notice him.", He thanked before grabbing the chain and pulling it back until it unlocked the gated passageway. Link walked around the metal fence and through the now open staircase. I looked at the two entrances to the left and right, and saw an open little nook with a large and small pot. Link went to the other side of the room and tore off rotting wooden planks that were blocking his path. I pushed the pots out of the way and looked at the shimmering liquid. It was yellow and in a giant goblet. Curious of what it was, I stuck a finger in the liquid, pulled out and rubbed my finger's together.

"What are you doing? For all you know, that could be poison!", Navi scolded leaning over my hair. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Navi huffed and frowned.

"Relax! It's oil, probably for a lantern. Link could use this if he needed to refill his lantern.", I said wiping my hands off. Link walked up behind me.

"Use what?", He asked. I motioned to the oil. He smiled and laughed.

"Hey, cool! Who would've thunk that there would be pot of oil just when I needed a refill? It's amazing that these things happen, almost like someone's watching over me.", He rambled on as he dipped his latern and an empty bottle in the oil, filling them both up. I shrugged and looked at the locked door.

"Something tells me we're going to come across a lot of these locked doors.", I said aloud.

"You've no idea...", Link, Navi, and Midna said in unison. Link and Navi looked at each other silently as Midna and I began to laugh. Link shook off the strange chorus of them all speaking and put the key into the lock, making it pop open and fall to the floor with a loud 'clunk!' He lifted the door up with his strength and it lifted the rest of the way on its own. He went inside it and I followed him into a dark room with a single torch burning in a corner of the room. I floated over to the door and looked at the metal bars blocking our path.

"Look's like we need to do something to open the door. Any ideas guys?", I asked looking back at Link. He shrugged and pulled out his lantern, lighting the small, oil soaked wick. The dark room brightened up a bit more and I saw a torch right next to Link. He noticed as well and lit it with his lantern. Again, there was more light and several small skeletal creatures crept up out of the sand with spears, attempting to impale Link. He drew his sword and slashed until none were left, leaving their bones to sink back into the sand. Link rubbed his leg and ripped his leggings for a strip of fabric. He tied it aroud his leg tightly and walked on the stone careful not to step in any of the sand as he went around lighting the rest of the torches.

"You okay?", I asked him as he walked over to the now unbarred door. He smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, it just nicked me. I've had worse.", He said reassuringly to me, but I knew it was aimed more at Navi, as he was looking at my hair when he spoke. He turned around and lifted the stone door up, until it went up like the last one. We entered to a dimly lit room with four torches at the far end.

"Whoa... Blue fire. I'm guessing that it's somehow magic, unless it's burning pure alcohol.", I noted as I looked around the room. Navi looked at me in interest.

"Fire turns blue when it burns alcohol?", She asked, stretching her arms and fluttering around my head. I chuckled and nodded.

"How do you know that?", Link asked me as he walked forward. I paused before answering his question, trying to figure out a way to explain how I knew this.

"Well, I had to do these sort of science experiments in school. This was something that my teacher showed us, it was actually really cool!", I explained. Link looked at me in amazement.

"Science? Like Alchemy and stuff?", He asked. I looked at him with a blank stare and shrugged.

"Not Alchemy exactly, even if I had to learn the periodic table of elements.", I told him. He gave me a perplexed look.

"What's the periodic table?", He asked in utter confusion. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Forget it. Let's just find out.", I said as we started forward again. Suddenly four floating lanterns flew out of the giant hallway at the end of the room. They floated over to the stone torches and twirled around them, sucking the bright blue fire up into the lanterns themselves. A loud rumbling shook the entire room as a giant gate fell down, blocking the way into the hall. They flew to Link and I surrounding us as they spun around us quickly.

"Heh, I guess that answers the question at hand. Here's my new one: Anybody here afraid of ghosts?", I asked shaking slightly. Navi whimpered and nodded her head slowly. I gulped and smiled slightly.

"Good, so I'm not the only one.", I said. Navi looked at me in frustration and took shelter in my messy crop of hair. Three of the lanterns zipped away from us and through the walls, leaving one behind, floating back and forth in front of us. Link chuckled and smiled.

"Relax guys, I've got just the thing to deal with Poes. Right Midna?", He asked his shadow. Midna giggled and floated out of Link's shadow, the dark crystal floating above her hand.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Little Wolfy?", Midna asked in a playful tone of voice. Link nodded and Midna pushed the crystal into his forehead. Link groaned and fell onto all fours. Dark squares covered his body and he grew a tail. The darkness sank into him and there he stood as a wolf. Midna sat on his back and looked above the floating lantern.

"Quite big for a poe isn't it Link?", Midna asked with a smirk on her face. Link barked and nodded.

"_You know what they say; The bigger they are..._"

"The harder they fall.", Midna finished Link's sentence. I looked at them curiously.

"Umm... What are you guys talking about? All I see is a freaky, glowing, floating lantern.", I told them feeling puzzled. Midna looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you honestly telling me you can't see that thing?", She asked disbelievingly. I shrugged and eyed the lantern nervously. She groaned and floated over to me.

"You wanna be able to see that thing?", She asked me. I shrugged and nodded, before she sighed and pinched her brow.

"Then don't bitch about what I'm about to do.", She told me. I gave a perplexed look.

"Why? What are you gonna- OW!", I was cut of as she jabbed he fingers into my eyes. I put my hands over my eyes as the began to water. Navi flew up to Midna's face.

"What did you have to do that for?! How would you like it if somebody went up and jabbed you in the eyes?", Navi asked angrily. Midna frowned with displeasure.

"Listen Navi. Get out of my face. He wanted to see the poe, now he can. Get off my back.", Midna said as she chuckled at the sight of me groaning in pain and rolling in midair. I slowly stopped groaning and began to open my eyes. Everything was fuzzy but I could make out a large, slender glowing figure.

"Woah, Navi, why are you so close to my face?", I asked her. She tapped my right cheek and looked at me nervously.

"Umm... I'm right here.", She said. I raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times, slowly letting everything become clearer. I jumped at the sight of a tall hooded poe staring at the gate. I stuttered and pointed at the tall ghost. Midna giggled and nodded.

"You're welcome by the way.", She said teasingly. Link growled and jumped at the tall Poe, only to pass through it. It began to turn purple and it swung its lantern in a circle, knocking Link to the ground.

"Jeez! Link, pay attention!", Midna said in annoyance as she rubbed her arm. Link whined an apology and focused on the Poe. It raised it's lantern up, ready to swing and turned purple. Link jumped onto the Poe and began to bit viciously at it's neck. The Poe screamed and wailed in protest, before finally pushing Link off. Link growled what seemed to be a laugh.

"_I figured these Poes out. Wait till they're purple and solid, then strike!_ ", He said as he lept up onto the Poe once more, and biting mercilessly at it's throat. I let out a pained scream and fell to the ground. A dark black orb that had a red aura around it, floated out onto it's chest. Link pounced onto the poes chest and bit the orb, pulling as hard as he could. He ripped it out, making the Poe jerk upwards then collapse. The orb disappeared and the poe disappeared in what looked like steam shooting out of it's cloak. The lantern on the ground broke and the blue fire flew onto the closest torch. I stared at the fire and blinked a couple times, not sure of what just happened.

"N-nice work Link...", I muttered. Link looked at me and stuck his tongue out happily.

"_Thanks! How're you and Navi holding up?_", Link asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm alright, I guess... Navi is... I dunno... Navi?", I asked picking her up out of my hair. She lay limp in my hand, and I panicked.

"Navi! NAVI! Are you okay? What's wrong? Oh, please be alive...", I muttered in a panicked voice. I held her up to my ear, to listen for a heartbeat.

"WHAT"S WITH ALL THE SCREAMING?!?!"

"OW!", I yelled and let Navi go. She fluttered up in my face and glared at me. I gripped my ear and pouted.

"Oi. Go easy on him. He was just trying to make sure you were alive. He just panicked since you weren't moving. It _is_ kinda hard to check you for a pulse ya' know.", Midna said to Navi. Navi looked at her and then back at me. Her face turned from one of anger and annoyance to one of embarrassment, as she started to turn pink.

"Oh. Well then. Thank you Austin. I'm sorry for screaming in your ear.", Navi said trying her best not to blush. Link smiled and looked at the cloak left behind by the Poe.

"We have to search for the three Poes that fled... But we'd get destroyed just looking around randomly... Any ideas on how to find them Link?", Midna asked. Link looked at the cloak and sniffed it. He scrunched his face up and shook his head.

"_Gross. Smells like a rotting corpse._", Link muttered. I made a face as Navi turned a shade of pale green at Link's statement.

"C'mon. We won't find those Poes by just standing around, right?", I asked. Link and Midna nodded and headed for a door to their right.

* * *

**Eww! If you don't review, I'll send you that coat the Poe was wearing! I'm kidding! I'm not THAT cruel! Although Midna just might...**

**Midna: DAMN STRAIGHT!!! XD**

**Link: Midna, calm down... *sweatdrops***

**Midna: But! I wanna! DX**

**Austin: *Facepalm* What have I gotten myself into?  
**


	9. This chapter's title is too long! XD

**UGH! FORGIVE ME! DX I've been so busy! And here I was promising myself (very naively) that I'd update on my birthday! Which was Monday, but me being the numb-skull I am forgot to realize, that with a birthday, usually comes presents and party. So, I got a new laptop, ( I'm in LOVE! XD) and a new MP3 player/camera/voice recorder/FM radio tuner. Oh, and The first Death Note movie, AFTER having gotten the second one for Christmas! XD Anyway! How long has it been since I've updated? **

**Pens and Paper: A WHOLE FREAKIN' MONTH! DX**

**Me: (Cowers) I said I was sorry! T_T**

**(A box shifts slightly in the background)**

**Box: !**

**Me and Paper: (Grin mischievously)**

**Me: Shall we?**

**Paper: Oh yes! Let's!**

**(We pull the box up and Zayril springs up as if had been trapped in the box for ages)**

**Zayril: FINALLY! GASP!**

**Pens: Who the heck are you?**

**Zayril: The names Zayril! (Shakes Pens' hand) I also go by ViperWatcher here on ! My Spyro the Dragon stories are apparently pretty popular.**

**Me:(Smirks and says sarcastically) No! Really? XD 100 reviews in just how many chapters? 13?**

**Zayril: Pfft! No way! (Looks at reviews) Oh, wow... Cool! =D**

**Pens and Paper: We envy you.**

**Me: Ahem! Now! Zayril? How many words are in this chapter?**

**(Zayril checks and begins to laugh hysterically)**

**Zayril: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAANND! XD**

**Me: Indeed. Quite so! Pens? Paper? Zayril?**

**Pens, Paper, and Zayril: Yxme24 does NOT own the Legend of Zelda series!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Smooth moves, Meet Occoco, Emo ghost swordsman, and a giant top**

Link lifted up a stone door and entered a circular room. Skulls littered the floor, and on the other side was an entire skeleton, with a sword, shield and two armored shoulders. He had already taken down two more Poes in just a short amount of time. Link pulled down the rotting wooden boards and opened a small chest, pulling out 5 fish-like spheres and putting them in a bag. I eyed them curiously.

"What exactly are those?", I asked. Link chuckled and gently shook the bag.

"These little babies are water bombs. As you could probably tell from the name, they work wet or dry! Pretty useful from time to time, but I do have to wonder why there would be some in a desert prison?", Link mused. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Well don't think to hard Professor. Just let it go and put 'em to good use.", I said to him. Link looked at me in annoyance.

"Okay seriously. Why do you keep saying that? I'm no doctor! Nor am I an alchemist or scientist or whatever!", Link huffed in annoyance. Navi giggled and played innocent.

"I wish I could tell you Link, but I have absolutely no clue as to what Austin and Midna keep talking about!", Navi told him as she shrugged. Link sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well at least I know I'm not the only sane one here.", Link sighed. He walked over to the next chest and stopped as the skeleton began to tremble and come to life. Metal bars covered both of the doors, locking us inside of the room.

"Aw, come on! Why can't things just stay dead in this place! Those zombies were freaky enough!", I groaned. The skeleton stood and began to trudge towards Link. He pulled out his bow and arrows, and stuck a bomb on the end of an arrow, thus igniting the fuse. He aimed and released the arrow. The skeleton exploded and bone fragments flew all over. I looked around as the metal bars receded back up opening our path. Link walked over to the new door and pushed it open. He walked through and I quickly followed after him, not wanting to be left behind. We walked up the stairs and entered a room with a giant statue of a golden stone woman with a snake curled around her neck, baring its fangs menacingly. A single unlit torch stood in front of a row of five other torches. Between the torches and us laid a river of churning sand, easy for me to cross, but difficult if Link didn't hurry across.

"Hmm... Hey Midna? I have an idea of how I could cross this easily.", Link said to his shadow. Midna floated out of Link's shadow cautiously.

"Your ideas aren't always as good as they seem in your head you know.", Midna said warily. I chuckled and Link continued.

"Well, I was wondering if you and Austin would carry me over the sand? I mean, that is kind of a ways away for me to walk, I might sink!", Link explained dramatically. Midna narrowed her eyes and smirked.

"Then run instead of walking. Seriously Link. I carry you across one ravine so you don't fall to your death, and your start expecting me to carry you everywhere! I mean- Aw c'mon! Stop it with the lip and the beady eyes! It won't help your case!", Midna said while she wagged her finger at him. Navi chuckled as she watched the scene unfold. I looked at her next to me, her wings fluttering softly.

"It's kinda like a puppy being scolded by his owner, isn't it?", Navi mused. I shrugged and nodded.

"Or a girlfriend scolding her boyfriend. But I kinda feel sorry for him, when you girls wag those fingers at us, we feel really guilty. Even if we didn't do anything.", I said to her. She looked at Link and Midna and laughed loudly.

"Oh my gosh! They really do look like a couple! You can see how much they like each other! It's obvious, isn't it?", Navi asked looking at me. I smirked and nodded.

"That being so, it is now our duty to slowly push them together! They will realize their feelings for each other before the kingdom has been saved!", I whispered to Navi. She giggled and nodded. There was a pause as Midna continued to wag her finger at Link.

"Say Austin... Is it true what you said about the finger wagging thing?", Navi asked hiding a devious smile. I arched an eyebrow to her question.

"Sometimes, I suppose. Why do you ask?", I asked her in return. She fluttered in front of my face and started wagging her finger.

"Because it was very bad of you to yell at me when I was passed out! Shaking me doesn't help you now either!", Navi scolded as she wagged her finger. I pouted like a beaten puppy as I sank down on the ground and my ears fell a little. She looked at me and groaned. I looked at her sadly and she lightly kissed me on the cheek. She turned bright red and quickly fluttered into my hair.

"... You never mentioned that the girl might feel guilty while she wagged her finger...", She mumbled from my messy crop of hair. I blushed and smiled a little.

"I didn't know that might happen...", I fumbled over my words. Link looked at Midna in defeat, put up his hands, and sighed.

"Alright! You win! I'm sorry! Please, just stop wagging your finger! You don't know how strong the power that you wield is!", He said mock-cowering. Midna laughed and sighed.

"Thank you. Now feel free to jump as far as you can and then light this room up a bit more!", She said as if talking to an infant. I tried my best to contain my laughter, but failed and snorted in laughter. Link scowled at me and I shrugged. He shook his and and ran forward, leaping almost all the way to the next stone floor. Midna nodded in approval and sank back into his shadow. Link pulled out his lantern and lit the first one that was closest. He moved to the one on the far right, lighting it, before a shriek ripped throughout the room. Several of the miniscule skeletons with spears crawled out of the sand in the center of the room. The torches went out and Link traded his lantern for his sword and sheild. He readied for them and I formed a ball of magic. I made it larger and threw it at the crowd of skeletons. The ball exploded and took out the three in front. Link chuckled and swung his sword into the crowd, and dodged any of the jabs at him. He sheathed his sword and the bones sunk into the sand, outta sight, and outta mind.

"Well! Seeing as how they appeared when you lit this lantern, how about lighting the one on the other side?", I suggested. Link smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Might as well! What's the worst that could happen?", He asked aloud. I smacked myself in the forehead and Navi giggled.

"Don't. Say. THAT. EVER. When you do, something worse is bound to come along. Especially in a dungeon full of Zombies, Mummies, Skeletons, Poes, and Flying Skulls, some of which are on fire!", I explained. Navi laughed hysterically at Links puzzled face, covered with the mustache and a monocle. Link pulled out the lantern and re-lit the first one, before lighting the one on the far right. He reached for his sword and shield, expecting more enemies, but was surprised when the entire room began to shake and the wall to left of him began to rise up, opening a new pathway.

"I find it amazing how you can light a torch and a giant stone door will rise up.", I said chuckling and walking behind Link as he lifted up a stone doorway leading into a cold, blue-lantern lit room. I looked around enjoying the cool air and paused. A single lantern was phasing in and out of the stone wall.

"Midna, if you would be so kind?", Link asked politely. Midna giggled and phased out of Link's shadow, crystal in hand.

"Why certainly my little wolfy!", She said as she put the crystal into his forehead. Navi giggled and Link transformed into a wolf. Midna sat on Link's back and he growled at the poe.

"Not too good at hiding, is it?", I asked Navi. She shook her head and watched as the poe split into four separate entity's. My jaw dropped as the poes circled around Link and stopped. The shrieked menacingly and raised their lantern's ready to swing. A single poe behind Link turned purple and swung. He was smacked down and the poes began to circle around him quickly once more. He watched them more carefully and looked around as they stopped. The one directly in front of him turned purple and Link pounced, making it fall to the ground and rear the tiny black orb out of its chest. Link pounced once more and ripped the orb out. The Poe hissed in pain and evaporated into a steam-like substance, leaving its cloak behind. Link smiled and barked what seemed to be a laugh.

"Alright! We got them all!", He cheered, his tail wagging excitedly. The poes lantern cracked and broke into pieces as the flame grew in size and passed through the wall toward it's residential towering torch. We all chuckled and headed to the stone door. Midna's ponytail turned into a giant hand as she lifted the giant stone door for us to pass. I looked at the giant hand in awe and Midna grew impatient.

"Oi! This thing is heavy! Do you want me to smack you with this hand? Now move!", She said in a testy voice. I chuckled and moved to the other side quickly. I floated down next to the door leading to the central room. Link jumped down and Midna pulled the crystal out of his forehead, turning him back into a human. He pulled out his clawshot and fired at the wire covered torch, and dropped down in front of me and Navi. I chuckled at his nimbleness.

'And Kenzy says I prance like a fairy? Pfft! She should've seen that right there!', I thought to myself. Navi looked at me curiously, fluttering around me.

"What's so funny?", Navi asked me. I froze at the realization of my stupidity. Navi was a fairy. If I explained to her what made me laugh then I might offend her. I began to get uneasy and tried to think of an excuse. Navi looked at me strangely.

"Are you okay? You look queasy.", Link said to me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll deal with it. Let's keep going.", I told him. Link shrugged and opened the door to the central room. The blue flame from before flew slowly to it's torch and lit it. The room groaned and rumbled as the giant metal bars receded upwards, opening the pathway forward. We moved forward into the darkness and up the stairs. We moved forward until light pierced the darkness. We stepped into a room with two flying blazing skulls fluttered around. Torches were lit all around up above, and a giant stone wall blocked a path to the next room. Link stepped forward and pulled out his sword, ready to take the Fire Bubbles down. I put a hand on Links shoulder and smirked at him. He chuckled and nodded. I formed a ball of magic and shot it at one of the skulls. The ball extinguished the flames, and made the skull crack. I looked at it nervously and jumped when I saw it spring up to life. I formed another ball of magic and shot it at the hopping skull, only to see that it missed.

"Damn it! Why didn't it get destroyed the first time around?", I swore in annoyance. Link patted me on the back.

"It's alright man. I'll take care of them.", He said pulling out his sword, as he walked towards the, now-flying and burning, skull. Midna giggled from behind me and I jumped in surprise.

"How?- When?- What just happened?", I asked her in confusion. She smirked and giggled some more.

"I'll admit, you surprised me when you were able to master flying so quickly. Hell, you even surprised me with forming magic energy so quickly! You've got talent, but that doesn't mean you'll never run out of magic! Even I have my limits.", Midna stated with a smile. I looked at Link plunging his sword into the skull on the ground, making it crack into two pieces, and back at Midna.

"I ran out of magic? That's why it didn't die?", I asked clarifying what she had said. Midna nodded from side to side.

"Eh, sort of. You wouldn't even be able to form a ball if you ran out of magic. I'd suggest letting your magic power replenish, unless you happen upon a magic potion.", Midna explained. Link sheathed his sword and approached us.

"Done! Looks like we're heading left, unless...", Link trailed off looking at Midna and I. I shrugged and floated to the left passageway, over a sinking pit of sand, and next to an ornate black chest. I opened the chest and pulled out a large black metal key. I wordlessly floated back over the pit and tossed it to Link. He chuckled and put the key in his pouch.

"Not what I had in mind exactly, but this works!", He chuckled. Midna sighed and smacked the back of his head in annoyance. I chuckled and floated over the center of the floor.

"Looks like a giant screwdriver is hidden somewhere up ahead.", I joked. Navi shrugged and laughed.

"You never know, there just might be one in this place.", Navi mused. I chuckled and followed Link as he opened the stone door straight ahead of us. Inside was a tall pillar that stopped just above the floor that Link stood on. I peered over the edge and noticed another flaming skull flying around. I looked beside me as Link peered over the edge as well.

"Quite a drop, huh? I bet you 5 rupees I'll make it.", Link said to me. I chuckled at him.

"I know you will, now go on. Take care of it. I'll sit back and conserve my magic power.", I said leaning back and swinging gently side to side in midair, as if laying in a hammock. Link chuckled and jumped down. Navi stepped down from the top of my hair and laid down on my chest. I popped my left eye open and looked at her. She sighed and stretched as she yawned.

"You know, this is a lot more cozy than your hair.", She said with a content sigh. I felt heat rise to my face as she curled up on my chest.

"It's a lot warmer too. I could fall asleep here...", She said slowly. I smiled and closed my eyes as I gently swayed from side to side. I felt like I was in heaven, such peace surrounding us. My smiled widened at the irony of feeling like I was in heaven in a place that some would've once called hell. I glanced down to Navi, and noticed that her usual shade of blue had been replaced with a pure white.

'Why is she pink? Is that what color she turns when she feels peaceful?', I wondered silently. I closed my eyes listened to the crackling of the torches and the snickers of Midna and Link.

'Wait. Snickering?', I popped my eyes open to find Link and Midna snickering at us. I turned bright red and scowled at them. Navi seemed to be totally asleep and unaware of her surroundings other than where she peacefully lay.

"Well, well, well. It seems we come across a pair of a rare breed of insect Link! They're known as the cuddle-bugs!", Midna teased with a smirk on her face. Link giggled quietly, and covered his mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter. I closed my eyes and stuck out my tongue childishly. Link stopped laughing and smiled.

"It's not polite to laugh at other people you know.", I whispered in embarrassment. Midna giggled and floated next to me, a strange smirk on her face.

"Aw c'mon! We're only having a little fun with you! Relax! Follow Navi's example, she looks plenty more relaxed than you!", Midna joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and plenty more conscious.", I said in a sarcastic tone. Midna giggled and floated down as Link jumped back down. I waited till they were gone before picking Navi up off my chest and placing her in my messy crop of hair. I floated down to Link and Midna who stood smiling strangely at me. I felt heat rise to my face, but I ignored them to the best of my abilities.

"Am I correct in assuming that we're ready to move forward?", I asked in a fancy tone. Link nodded and I looked at the pillar and noticed that there were small grooves that twisted around it like a candy cane. He pushed a small stone slab that was connected to the pillar and the entire floor rumbled and fell down to the bottom of the stone shaft. Another locked door was revealed in a large opening in the wall. Link walked up to it and pulled out the matching key, smirking and showing it to me before putting it in the lock and twisting. The lock popped open and the chains fell to the ground with metallic clinks. Link lifted the door open to reveal a long corridor with quicksand in various spots, the heavy looking cieling being upheld by stone colums. I stared down the dim corridor suspiciously.

"This seems way too easy. There's gotta be a catch somewhere.", I said floating forward. In truth, I really didn't recall this part of the dungeon when I played it before. Then again, I didn't remember a lot of things even when I was in school. I floated forwards, and almost passed the first few pillars, when I noticed small square indents in the tile, in a straight line, leading from one colum to another. I floated down to the ground and stepped and inch closer, jumping back in surprise when giant spikes shot up from the square indents. Link laughed at my reaction and helped me back up.

"Kinda jumpy, aren't you?", Link joked. I chuckled blandly and nodded, still a little shaken from the surprise. Link helped me to my feet and I floated up from there. I floated up as high as I could go and surveyed the area. Little rat-like zombie ghosts scurried around mindlessly. I shuddered while looking at them and watched as Link went to the right and then forward. He staggered a bit and grunted as he stomped around. I smirked as I saw the dead rats jump onto him and cling to him, weighing him down.

"Link smash?", I mumbled jokingly to myself. Link groaned in annoyance as he looked at himself.

"What the hell is going on? I feel a whole lot heavier for some reason!", Link whined in frustration.* I chuckled as I floated down and patted Link on the back.

"There there Link. I'm sure you'll figure out a way to defeat this unseen force!", I said winking at him when I said 'unseen.' His eyes lit up and he smacked himself on the forehead.

"Oh for Nayru's sake! Why didn't I think of that before!", He said shaking his head. Midna giggled and put the crystal into his forehead, making him transform into a wolf. I backed up and Link growled fiercely before spinning around, shaking off all the mice. The mice curled up and dispersed into nothing. Link smiled and barked a thanks to me, before running forward, being cautious as he neared areas with the black indents. Nothing shot up. Link stepped ahead all the way to the wall at the end, only finding a row of skulls and a wall of iron spikes.

"This can't be right... What am I supposed to do?", Link asked aloud sniffing for clues. Midna sighed and shook her head in disappointment. I chuckled and floated above Link.

"Aw c'mon! You're just yanking my chain! Of course there's something else you can do!", I said with a smirk. Link looked at me oddly and looked around once more. His eyes widened and he whined.

"How the HELL did I miss that?", He asked hitting his head on the wall in embarrassment. Midna giggled at him and scratched him behind the ears. Link's leg began to kick uncontrollably, and his tongue stuck out in pleasure. Midna giggled once more and patted his head.

"There there wolfy. We all get a little air-headed from time to time!", Midna said happily. Link smiled and nodded, before grabbing the chain with his teeth. I cleared my throat and grabbed his attention.

"Maybe, you should explore another route, just in case something happens?", I suggested, knowing that so far, nothing to bad had happened. Link let go of the chain and nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, thanks!", Link said to me. I chuckled and waved a hand.

"Oh my! No need for an applause! I'm simply doing something to help out!", I said in a egotistic voice. Midna smirked.

"Good, cause we weren't going to anyway.", She countered. I looked at her with a mock hurt look on my face.

"Oh that's harsh. That really cut deep, right here.", I said pointing to my heart Midna laughed and I joined her. A small groan was heard from my hair, and Navi stuck her head out.

"... Wha?... Wha's goin on?", Navi mumbled half asleep. I smiled and pulled her out of my hair. She yawned and parted her hair sleepily.

"So... How long have I been out?", She asked rubbing her eyes. I thought for a moment and looked at her.

"Oh, about ten minutes. Not that long actually.", I said with a smile. Navi looked at me and yawned.

"I still say that your chest is more comfortable than your hair.", She said absent-mindedly. I blushed and Midna snickered quietly. Navi stretched her arms and fluttered back into my hair lazily. My face was feeling extremely hot and I assumed I was beet red. Midna burst out laughing and fell off of Links back. She rolled around on the ground, banging her fist into the ground.

"OH LORDS! HA HA HA HA HA HAAA! Your- HAHA! Your face! HA HAAAAA!", Midna laughed hysterically. I scowled and blushed brighter.

"Oh shut up and let's get moving.", I muttered. Midna snickered and nodded before mounting Links back. He turned around and walked back about a space and a half, before turning to his left and inspecting whether or not spikes would rise. Nothing happened. Link sniffed the indents and lept across the gap between the solid stone floors and sand. Link turned to his left and slowed to a crawl, and Midna began to freak out.

"Eww! Oh gods! I hate those damn rats! They're always biting at me!", She whined as she floated off of Link. As if on cue, Link spun around and flung the rats off, sending them to the 'next world.' I laughed at her and Midna punched me in the arm.

"It's not funny! Those things are absolutely disgusting!", Midna screeched angrily. I laughed harder and Midna just rolled her eyes and got back on Link. I floated ahead and noticed a strange mummified zombie clutching a sword, slowly rising from it's horizontal position. I shivered in fear and started to float away to the right, when an ear shattering shriek. I cringed in pain as I fell to the ground, paralyzed by some unknown force. The mummy raised the hunk of metal over its head and swung at me. I cringed, expecting death or agonizing pain, but nothing came. I looked up and saw Link standing in front of me straining to keep Midna steady as she held the blade with her giant hand.

"Move!", Link barked quickly. I stood up quickly and floated back out of the way. Link jumped out of the way and Midna let the swing fall down into the stone, making it crack and splinter. Link jumped onto the mummy and bit viciously at its throat until it dropped down to the ground, releasing its hold on the sword. Link panted heavily and looked to me.

"You two alright?", He asked looking in my direction. I nodded and Navi rolled off my head, shaken severley from what had almost unfolded. I picked her up carefully, and looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright? I didn't know you woke up.", I said softly. She looked at me and nodded slowly. I smiled softly and chuckled.

"Sorry I woke you up. Again.", I said to her. She laughed a little and shook her head.

"I should've gotten up before anyway. I need to stretch my wings.", Navi said patting my wrist. I smiled and she fluttered around next to me. Midna looked at me and shook her head.

"Just had to jump in front of its sword, didn't you?", Midna asked sarcastically. I chuckled at her.

"In my defense, that sword was very shiny. I suppose I should tell you that I like shiny things.", I said cracking a joke. Midna smirked slyly at me.

"Navi is the first example, second being that sword.", Midna pointed out cleverly. I blushed a deep shade of red and looked at her in embarrassment. Navi turned to a light pink as she fluttered behind my head. Midna smirked in triumph and I glared at her. Link shook his head in annoyance and started back around to the chain. I waited with Navi next to the stone wall that Link started to pull out of the way. I floated alongside Navi awkwardly as we entered the next area. She looked at me and smiled a little.

"So, you like shiny things?", She asked trying to break the tension. I blushed a bit and chuckled nervously.

"I, uh, ahem. I was trying to crack a joke...", I explained nervously. Navi's slight smile faded into an expression of disappointment. The wall started to move back in and I looked down at the ground, inwardly kicking myself.

'Smooth move man. Could you have sounded anymore like a douche-bag?', I thought scolding myself. Link charged in and slid to a halt. He looked behind himself as the door made a large boom, sealing us inside. Midna pulled the crystal out of his forehead and he transformed back into his normal self. He looked at the apparent discomfort between Navi and I, and sighed in frustration, before looking at Midna to fix the situation. Midna looked at Link in confusion.

"What?", She asked defencively. Link looked at her sternly and motioned to me and Navi. Midna looked over at the two of us and sighed.

"Oh fine. You win this time wolfy.", Midna said begrudgingly waving her fist at him. Link smiled appreciatively and watched as Midna draped her arm over my shoulder and made Navi flutter closer.

"Listen guys. Of course you like Navi, she's like your best friend, right?", Midna asked. I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I mean, she's got a great personality and she's fun to be with.", I said with a small smile. Navi looked at me and smiled as I spoke. Midna chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"And Navi. In my personal opinion. You need to loosen up. It's like you're flying around with a twig in your butt.", Midna said, cracking a smile. Navi giggled and shrugged.

"I suppose I am a little uptight from time to time. A lots happened in such a short amount of time, so I'm still getting used to everything.", Navi explained. Midna nodded in understanding and pulled away.

"Now c'mon! Lets get this dungeon done with and get to the Mirror of Twilight!", Midna said motioning for us to follow. Navi and I looked at each other smiling, and nodded. We floated over to the next area, looking around for anything. Alongside a narrow corridor, were small grooves that looked like a gear went into. Strange spiked mechanisms traveled from side to side along the grooves.

"Watch yourself with these things, the cuts would be pretty nasty.", I called back to Link. I looked next to me and saw Navi staring at me, lost in her thoughts. I blushed a bit and snapped my fingers.

"Uh, Navi? You awake? You're still flying, so what's going on?", I asked waving my hand in front of her face. She snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about some things.", She said, blushing a bit and avoiding eye contact. I raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior and shrugged.

"Tell me about it sometime. I'm here if you want to talk.", I said to her with a friendly smile. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, me too.", She smiled and nodded fluttering forward, above the spinning spike machines. I looked down on the tiles and noticed tiny scurrying black bugs. An entire swarm of them, jumping up, trying to get on me.

"Eww...", I muttered. Navi giggled and flew next to Link.

"There's a small jump across some sand, but if you time it right, you'll be fine.", Navi said to him. Link looked at the small fairy with a frown.

"And if I don't?", He asked indicating how tired he really was. Navi chuckled and patted him on the head.

"Then I hope you got some bottles with red potions in them!", Navi chuckled. Link chuckled and nodded. He patted his small pouch, and it made a clinking noise. Navi nodded and fluttered back onto my hair. I chuckled and just sat in midair, watching Link time his movements carefully. He jumped across the sand and onto the next segment of tile, only to have a swarm of tiny cockroach-like insects jump onto him. They scurried all over his body, constantly moving and weighing him down. Link drew his sword and held it out to his side for two seconds. He swung in a circular rotation, flinging all the bugs off of him, dead from being cut and thrown off. Link moved forward and timed his movements once more, avoiding the spinners. He jumped across the sand and landed in front of us. I applauded him and smiled.

"Wonderful dismount! I say 10! What about you Navi?", I asked smirking. Navi giggled and put her fist against her chin.

"Hmm... I have to disagree. It was a bit sloppy, 8.5, at best.", She said giggling. Link looked at Navi in total disbeleif.

"Oh come on! That was at least a 9!", He complained. Navi feigned a frown.

"Never-mind, 7 for complaining.", She said smirking deviously. Link chuckled and hung his head.

"Aww man...", He moaned in a mock depressed voice. A jar across the sand on a small portion of tile jiggled around and a small head popped out of the red jar. Link tilted his head curiously and the head popped back into the jar. I floated next to Link as he jumped to the tile, or as close as he could manage. I peered at the jar and it wiggled around again, hitting me in the nose. I jumped in surprise and backed away. Link chuckled and lifted the jar, and gave it a good whack, making it crack. The jar exploded and out popped a yellow cucco, with a human-ish face. It shook its head and looked up at Link.

"Phew! Free at last! Gracious... You're the nice fellow who helped me out the other day! How nice to see you again!", She said politely. I eyed her suspiciously, still a little unnerved by a talking cucco with a human-ish face. Link smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to see you too!", Link replied in a happily surprised tone.

"Well, now that we've found each other again, let's stick together for a bit, hmm?", She suggested. Link nodded.

"Sure, sounds good!", He replied.

"I'll be right with you, so if you want to warp out, just let me know!", She said to him. Link chuckled and nodded, picking her up and putting her in Midna's arms.

"Mam'.", Midna greeted politely before warping the small cucco away. I jumped back in shock.

"What just happened?", I asked in a shaken voice. Link laughed and patted me on the shoulder.

"Relax, that was Occoco. She is nice enough to warp me out of any dungeon when I ask her to. In return she just wants to know what I've gotten in the dungeon. Pretty good trade, don't you think?", He asked me after explaining. I nodded in understanding.

"I suppose that is a pretty decent trade.", I said. Midna giggled and smirked.

"Is wittle Austin afwaid of the big, bad, Occoco?", Midna teased me. I rolled my eyes, unamused at her.

"Please! Give me some credit! I wasn't afraid! I was just, surprised is all...", I said mumbling the last part. Midna laughed, Link chuckled, and Navi giggled.

"Oi, that hurts...", I mumbled. Link laughed and sighed.

"Alright let's keep moving..", He said as he jumped to the tile across the sand and lifted the red door. I followed behind him and entered before he did. My expression turned to one of disbelief when I laid eyes on the giant logs covered in spikes, rotating around the circular room.

"What the hell did they do in this prison?", I asked disbelievingly. Link looked at the ground and pulled out his sword. A swarm of more cockroach-like insects approached. I noticed and floated above Link, waiting for him to use his spin attack.

"They probably used this thing to 'punish' the prisoners.", Link explained. I shuddered at the thoughts created by my over-active imagination. Link spun around, flinging the bugs off and cutting them into half. Link looked at the spikes and then at me. I nodded and floated over above the rotating logs of spikes. There was a metal gate way to the right, blocking entry to wherever it led. In front of me was another passage to a room littered with bones and skulls. I motioned for Link to move to the far side of the room. He nodded and timed his movements so as not to be impaled. He ran to the nook with the gate, waited a moment, then ran to my position, narrowly avoiding a rotating spiked log. He chuckled and walked ahead of me. I shrugged and followed him quietly. He walked forward past two skeletons with armor, swords and shields. They rumbled and stood up. Link noticed and pulled out his bow. He put a bomb on the end of an arrow and lit it. The two stalfos walked forward towards Link and exploded before reaching him.

"I hate those things...", He muttered before turning and spotting another crumpled heap of skeleton. I groaned and approached it slowly, his bow at the ready, an arrow with a bomb stuck through it, waiting to be lit. The skeleton rumbled and assembled itself. As soon as it did, Link lit the bomb and fired the arrow, blowing up the skeleton. The room rumbled, but nothing happened. Link looked around curiously, and spotted a door up out of our reach on a higher level of floor. He looked around for a staircase and met up with nothing. He sighed and I chuckled.

"Maybe we should go back, there was a gate back in the other room.", I suggested to him. He looked at me and shrugged, before he climbed up the ledge and back into the room with the rotating spiked logs. He looked to his left and smiled.

"Yeah! You were right! C'mon!", He said energetically. I smirked and followed him as he ran around the room, avoiding the spikes, to the newly opened pathway. I looked to the left in the passageway. There was a long corridor with sand flowing down it towards us. There were three wire net torches along the walls and below them were unstable looking stone blocks that shifted slightly in the flowing sand. I floated ahead and looked out for anything suspicious. An enormous amount of insects dug their way out of the sand and started towards me. I floated out of reach and went back to Link.

"I'd wait here for the bugs so you could get rid of them.", I suggested to Link. He nodded, drew his sword and shuddered.

"Those things are disgusting.", He muttered. Navi scoffed at his comment.

"Yeah, try dealing with them when they're your size!", She joked. Link and I chuckled. The first of the swarm arrived and jumped onto Link. I floated ahead and waited for Link at the end of the corridor. Link spun around, flinging and slicing the heavy insects. More jumped onto him and he held his sword out once more. He repeated the spinning process two or three more times, until all of the bugs were gone. He pulled out the Clawshot and aimed it at the first torch. He let it fly to it, and flew to it with the claw in hand. He landed on the stone block and it trembled. Slowly the sand began to consume it. Link jumped to another block, then another, and another, until he reached the edge.

"Damn, I wish I had a bit more running space so it would be easier to reach the edge.", Link muttered. I chuckled and waved my hand.

"Relax! If anyone can make that jump, it's you!", I said motivationally. Navi nodded.

"Even if you don't make it, Austin'll catch you before you fall!", She said positively. I looked at her in shock.

"Are you kidding me? How would I be able to hold him? He's all muscle!", I told her. She chuckled and nodded.

"That he is! Now you could use some fine toning!", She told me. I blushed and put my hands to my belly.

"I'm not that pudgy, am I?", I pouted. Navi giggled.

"Oh just be ready to catch him!", She said patting me on the head. I faced Link, ready to catch him and grimaced. It sure would hurt if he came crashing down onto me... Link ran forward and lept as far as he could. His feet connected with the edge, only to have it crumble beneath them. He slipped down, but caught himself on the edge with his arms.

"OI! A little help?", Link asked with a grunt. I rolled my eyes and helped pull him up.

"C'mon Link. Quite bein' a WUSSEH!", I teased. Link rolled his eyes and brushed himself off as he walked up the stairs, to the door on the right. He picked up a few pots and shook them next to his ear, listening for anything that might be inside them. He smiled after a shaking a large pot, reached inside it and pulled out a bundle of arrows.

"Wonderful luck! I needed some more arrows!", He said aloud. I looked at Navi and we both shrugged. Link raised the stone door above his head and allowed me and Navi entrance before he himself entered into a dark and cold foggy room. A metal gate slammed down, trapping us all inside. I groaned and looked ahead of us. A giant black sword was stuck in the ground, with a bunch of ropes tied from the ground to the hilt of the sword. Along the ropes were small square papers with strange characters written on them.

"Hmm... I don't think we're supposed to mess with that. But I also don't think that we'll be able to get out of here without messing with it.", Link stated matter of factly. I shuddered, and nodded.

"Unfortunately, I have to agree.", Navi said nervously. Link pulled out his sword and approached the ropes.

"Cross your fingers that I don't get hurt.", Link said to us. I nodded and gulped. Link put his sword against the rope and screamed out. Navi shrieked in horror and fluttered over to Link who started laughing hysterically. Navi looked at Link in complete rage.

"You! You!... You ASSHOLE! What the hell is with you guys thinking it's funny to scare me like that? That's not funny! It's!.. It's SICK!", Navi screamed as Link rolled on the ground laughing hysterically. I snickered and bit my lip to stop laughing. Navi glared at Link and then at me before looking at me accusingly. I put my arms up in defense and tried my best not to smile.

"I can honestly say, I didn't expect that to happen. He got me too!", I exclaimed accidentally laughing a bit. Midna sighed in annoyance and stayed in Link's shadow.

"Yeah, right.", Navi muttered in a non-believing voice. I sighed and shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know he'd do that? Honestly! I didn't tell him! He was by that cliff last time!", I explained trying to defend myself. Navi just rolled her eyes and sat on my head.

"Seriously! I had no idea tha-"

"Shut up and just cut the damn rope.", Navi grumbled testily. My ears lowered slightly and Link wiped his brow.

"Listen Navi. Don't be angry with Austin! I was the one who freaked you out! Not him! So at least take your anger out on me!", Link pleaded politely. Navi looked at him and groaned.

"Oh fine! Stop using the eyes already!... I've always had a soft spot for 'em....", She said, making the last part inaudible to Link. He smiled at Navi and raised his sword to the rope. With a swift chop, the rope cut in two. The runes on the sword began to glow red and the sword shifted in the stone. I swallowed nervously, realizing that playtime was over. Suddenly, all the ropes burst into flames, making Link jump backwards in surprise. The sword rumbled and pulled out of the stone as black smoke billowed from the crevice left behind. I stared in shock as the smoke collected and formed what seemed to be a demon with two long sharp horns, in a dark cloak. It hovered overhead and spun around before smashing the sword down in the ground next to Link. Midna floated out of Link's shadow and pushed the dark crystal into his forehead, forcing the transformation.

"_Thanks Midna_.", Link said before he jumped out of the way of another one of the ghostly demons swings. The apparition, now shining, stood still, gripping it's sword until it pulled it back up. It turned to Link and swung, missing as he jumped out of the way.

"_NOW_!", Link barked as he bit onto its neck, ripping and tearing away. It shook him off and roared in pain, gripping its throat as it turned solid and visible. It glared at Link and floated upwards, out of reach.

"Damn it! I can't reach him! Midna!", Link barked out. Midna nodded and started to pull out the dark crystal.

"Wait! I got this. I think this'll get his attention.", I said forming an orb of magic. Midna sighed and pushed the crystal back all the way into his forehead. The demonic swordsman moved back and forth before stopping and forming its own dark magic. I shot mine forward and it hit him, and shook him in a daze, making him lose his concentration on his own magic. I smirked at my success. My smile soon faded as he began to fly around us all quickly, circling closer and closer. He circled once more and slashed at me and Link. We both moved out of the way quickly and Link pounced on him, knocking him in a daze. His body went lax and link began to rip and tear at him. He snapped out of his daze before flying high once more. I formed another ball of energy and started breathing heavily. I was running out of time, and soon I'd just become dead weight. The ghostly swordsman stooped and formed his own magic. I released my orb and it shot towards the demon. The orb made contact and the demon kept forming it's magic.

"Damn it! It didn't work!", I swore. The demonic swordsman looked at me in amusement and made a grunting noise that sounded like a laugh. It shot a ball of purple smoke at me and I ducked out of the way....

Only to be hit by the second shot. I flew backwards into the wall and Navi fluttered in front of me, grabbing onto my face. Midna swore and pulled the crystal out of Link's forhead.

"Navi! Make sure he's okay!", Link said pulling out his bow and aiming it at the chuckling demon. I groaned and opened my eyes. Navi looked at me with worry.

"Hey, stay with me. C'mon, this is nothing! I'm sure you've been through a lot worse, right?", Navi said trying to get me up. I looked at her and smiled. My chuckle turned into a fit of coughing and I groaned as I stood up.

"That's a new experience...", I muttered as I braced myself against the wall. The swordsman was hit by one of Link's arrows and it flew around him, moving closer with each time it passed around the room. It swung and Link jumped out of the way, and parried, stunning it and making it go lax again.

"What's a new experience?", Navi asked softly. I smirked and gripped my side.

"Getting hit by dark magic...", I muttered as I pulled my hand up from my side. A dark liquid coated my fingers. I frowned and looked at my side, spotting a small gash from the magic. I chuckled and groaned in pain.

"Damn... I need some clothes...", I muttered before slumping against the wall unconscious. The last thing I saw was Link slashing the demon once more.

----------------------------------{Change POV}-----------------------------------------

Navi panicked as Austin fell down unconscious. All she could do was watch him and hope.

'He's strong enough to make it through this.... He's gotta be... This is nothing... Right?', She thought to herself. She turned around nervously and noticed that the swordsman had turned invisible. Midna pushed the crystal into Link's forehead with lightning speed and mounted him. Link dodged the oncoming slash of the sword as it impacted upon the stone, making a thunderous crack. The invisible swordsman stood still, obviously growing tired and losing strength. Link pounced onto it and ripped at its throat over and over. It screamed in pain and threw him off of it's throat. It growled and turned solid, floating high out of reach. Midna pulled the crystal out of Link's forehead and he pulled out a small bottle of red potion from his pouch.

"Go give some of this to Austin if he needs it!", Link told her as he tossed it to her. Midna giggled and nodded.

"We're just thinking the same things aren't we wolfy?", She asked as she flew over to Austin. Navi watched as Midna drew closer and as Link pulled out his bow.

"What's the damage?", Midna asked as she uncorked the bottle. Navi looked at Austin sadly.

"He's got a gash on his left side. He's passed out.", Navi said as she put her hand against his face. Austin stirred and groaned in pain. Midna shook him softly.

"Hey, c'mon kid. Wake up. Don't make me smack you around.", Midna said gently. Austin didn't respond. Midna sighed and set the bottle of potion down. She stretched her arm out and slapped Austin hard across the face.

He simply slumped over, still unconscious.

"Damn, and I thought that would work for sure...", Midna sighed. Navi looked at Midna disbelievingly.

"What the? Why did you just slap him?", Navi asked in frustration. Midna rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Fine, if you don't like my methods, then you wake him up!", Midna said sticking out her tongue childishly. The swordsman was hit by an arrow and began to fly around Link quickly, inching closer until it reached him and swung it's sword. Link jumped out of the way and quickly followed up by slashing across the swordsman's face. It squirmed in pain and it's body went lax. Link slashed at it relentlessly. Navi stuck her tongue out at Midna.

"F-Fine! I will! Just watch me! He'll be awake in no time! Y-you'll see!", Navi stuttered and blushed. Midna smirked and giggled.

"Well? Are you going to wake him up, or what? We should heal that wound up soon. It looks pretty nasty!", Midna said as she laid back in midair. Navi shook her head and looked at Austin nervously. She fluttered next to his ear and whispered in his ear. Austin squirmed slightly and slowly opened his eyes. Midna's jaw dropped as she watched Navi smile happily at Austin.

----------------------------------------------------------------{Change POV}------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt lonely, but not as if I were dreaming. Darkness surrounded me and cold embraced me. I felt like I was slipping away, until the cold was replaced by a comforting warmth. The void around me slowly lit up and I snapped to attention, struggling to open my eyes. The bliss of sleep had numbed my pain, but only while I was unconscious. Midna stared at me, clearly surprised. Navi smiled at me and giggled in relief. I strained a smile and laid my head back against the wall. Midna chuckled and shook her head.

"You're just a little rebel aren't you?", Midna said to me as she held up a bottle of red liquid. I chuckled and winced in pain.

"It's funny...", I mumbled, "I was never like this... until meeting you guys..."

Midna laughed and smirked.

"My bad. Link's bold stupidity must be rubbing off on you. Here, drink some of this. It'll fix you up for now.", She said holding up the bottle to my lips. I raised my arm weakly and grabbed the bottle, sipping it slowly. Midna took the bottle back and I seethed in pain. My wound slowly fused together and the gash stopped bleeding. I panted and stretched my arms.

"It's called bravery Midna... Link's got plenty of it... Maybe a little too much.", I mused as she helped me stand up. She smirked and Navi giggled. I looked at Navi and smiled.

"How did I wake up?... I thought I'd be out for at least an hour...", I asked the two. Midna smirked impishly.

"I'm not sure exactly. Navi just whispered something in your ear and you twitched and woke up!", She explained shrugging as she smiled. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Navi curiously. The swordsman floated above us and moved away, until it was struck by an arrow from Link. The howled and flew around Link, drawing closer until it attacked him.

"What'd you whisper to wake me up?", I asked her curiously. She giggled playfully and winked at me.

"Trade secret!", She said as she stuck the tip of her tongue out, " Does it really matter? It woke you up! That's what matters."

I shrugged and looked at link as he slashed at the beastly creature. He slashed one final time and the Demon dropped his giant sword and gripped his face in pain as he flailed around. He threw his arms to his side and roared with utter rage. The sound of his roar changed slowly to the sound of thousands of tiny insects buzzing around. He evaporated into thousands of tiny locusts that flew up through a hole in the ceiling. His sword exploded into smoke and disappeared. The room became brighter as the lanterns next to the exit lit and the metal gate blocking our exit rose back up. Across the room, another gate rose up, opening a new pathway. Link tiredly sheathed his sword and we approached him.

"Nice job Link! You did it! And, uh, sorry about getting in the way...", I muttered after patting him on the back. Link smiled and chuckled.

"Hey, no worries! You were just trying to help! And you did the first time around. It's not your fault that you ran out of magic!", Link said smiling. I smiled back and we moved to the newly opened passageway. Link started to limp a little on the leg that had been cut earlier by a small skeleton, and Midna took notice. She floated next to him and uncorked the red potion, pushing it in front of his face.

"C'mon mister. Drink this up and fix your leg.", Midna told him. Link shook his head and limped out of the way.

"Relax Midna! I'm fine! I don't need to drink that.", Link said with a chuckle. Midna floated in front of him and stared him down.

"You're going to drink this. Now do it.", She ordered with an heir of authority as she put the bottle to his lips. Link blushed and opened his mouth in embarrassment. Midna tilted the glass and Link started to drink the potion. Navi and I watched in amusement as Midna held the bottle to Link as a mother would a child.

"There! Good Wolfy!", MIdna said as she pat Link on the head. He winced as his leg healed itself and looked at the ground.

"I have arms you know...", He muttered as we passed under the small stone tunnel. Midna looked back at him and smirked.

"Oh I knew that. I just felt like embarrassing you a bit!", Midna giggled. Link scowled and blushed harder. The room we entered had a large gap in between the two levels of floor, a staircase leading up to a chest, but no staircase leading back up to where Link stood.

"Well, if I don't get any way to get across from that chest, I'm gonna need some help climbing back up.", Link said right before he jumped down of the ledge and in front of the staircase. We followed him as he walked up the stairs. A giant stone gear was mounted on the wall above the chest, the torches beside it giving off a golden glow. Link lifted the top of the chest and pulled out the Spinner. It looked like a large iron top. He set it down after examining it curiously, and reached back into the chest, pulling out an ancient looking piece of script. It seemed to be a letter.

'Dear reader,

You have proven yourself, and are deemed worthy to have this tool. Congratulations, you got the Spinner! This machine allows you to float in the air. Simply stand on top of it to move over sand and on wall rails. Press the large button to attack enemies with spin power.'

"Well congratulations Link! You've got fan-mail from some dead guy!", I said in an overly happy voice. Link rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, that's more fan-mail than you'll ever get! So, nyeh!", Link joked and stuck out his tongue while crossing his eyes. I feigned a hurt look and clutched my chest.

"Oh! Oh geez! Oh, that hurt! Am I bleeding? Geez man! Watch how you use that sharp tongue, you'll kill somebody with that thing!", I said humorously. Link chuckled and Navi snickered.

"You mean like Midna?", She teased with a smirk. Midna blushed bright red and Link tilted his head in confusion. I roared with laughter and fell to the floor gripping my sides.

"SHUT UP!", Midna screamed at me angrily. I rolled on the floor and winced in pain, but continued to laugh.

"OH DEAR GODS! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!", I laughed more and more until Midna kicked me in the sides in pure frustration. She whiped her head around and glared at Navi.

"YOU!", She roared as she pointed at Navi, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Navi laughed and fluttered behind Link. Midna flew straight at Link. Link ducked and Navi followed Link.

"Oh RELAX! He didn't even understand! Right Link?", Navi said as she peeked out from behind Link's head. She ducked in fright as Midna fired a bolt of magic. Link flipped out and grabbed Midna's hand.

"Midna! For Farore's sake, stop it! You almost hit Navi! I don't get what she meant just then, but she's our friend!", Link scolded her angrily. Midna simply looked at Link in frustration and blushed. She was silent for a long while as her eyes watched the ground and Link continued to stare at her. Navi silently fluttered to me and sat on my hair. I had gotten up and was watching the scene seriously.

"... Yeah... Sorry... Let's just get going...", She muttered as Link let go. She was about to sink into his shadow before Link enveloped her in a hug. Midna floated there in surprise and blushed a bright scarlet. I widened my eyes in surprise at Link's act.

"Listen. You've seemed really stressed out ever since I met you. You just need to relax, and I think that this'll help out. It's always helped me feel less stressed out when I was a kid.", Link said soothingly to her. She let her eyes close as she began to hug back. She smiled and let a few tears slip out. Link noticed and held her tighter. I smiled softly and floated away from the touching scene.

"What? Why are you leaving? I wanted to watch more!", Navi whispered. I chuckled as we got out of earshot from the two and shook my head.

"Let them have this moment in private, it might help them get closer as a couple.", I said to Navi calmly. She scoffed.

"Yeah, well. She shot a bolt of magic at me!", Navi whined. I laughed and shhook my head.

"I'm not saying I agree with her actions, but you kinda pushed the line there a bit.", I said in amusement. Navi looked at me in amusement.

"A bit?", She said humorously. I laughed at her tone.

"Okay, fine. You crossed the line big time. Better?", I asked her. She nodded with a smile. Link rode the Spinner along the wall rail up over the stone and above us before detaching and landing about 15 feet away from us. Midna followed behind Link and floated down next to us.

"Listen Navi. I'm sorry for shooting a bolt of magic at you and everything. I went a little far, but if you do that sort of thing again, next time I won't miss.", Midna apologized. Navi gulped at her threat and nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry that I went too far.", Navi replied. Midna smirked and chuckled.

"Oh don't worry my little winged friend, I'll have my revenge on you!", She said smirking as she bared a fang. Navi groaned and laughed. Link lifted the door and we passed through the doorway.

* * *

**Navi: Oh dear! T_T**

**Midna: And next time around, it'll be a chainsaw! XD**

**Link: Jeez! Knock it off you two! I'm trying to watch Doctor Who! **

**Austin: You watch Doctor Who? Sweet! Shall we say it?**

**Link: Yes. Yes we shall.**

**Link and Austin: EXTERMINATE! XD**

**Midna and Navi: What nerds...**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please take some time to review! You might just win a sip of red chu jelly! XD  
**


	10. Big FireBreathing Skulls & Magic Mirror

**HE'S BACK! HE'S BAD! He's a little sad... BUT OTHERWISE FEELING GREAT! ^^**

**Pens: Why'd he say he's a little sad?**

**Zayril: He said that the Fullmetal Alchemist manga has finally ended. It was one of his favorites. He loved the last chapter, but was still unhappy to see the story end.**

**Paper: I see... So, is he still gonna keep writing?**

**Me: OF COURSE I WILL! School is gonna get out next week, and over the summer, I hope to crank out around a chapter every two weeks! ^^**

**The three: HOORAY!**

**Pens and Paper: We're going to hold that to you, OR ELSE!**

**Me: *gulp*  
**

**I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter! I enjoyed writing it, and showing that Link is afraid of some things! ^^  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 10: Giant Fire-Breathing Skulls and Magic Mirrors**

Link jumped off of the Spinner and walked up the ramp. I was tired from flying behind Link as he zipped around from wall rail to wall rail on the Spinner. It was amazing how much speed it could pick up on the wall rails. Link approached the giant door with the clunky looking chains and a menacing lock. Midna took the key and put it into the lock. The spikes on the lock popped out, spun around the lock and finally let the chains lose as it fell to the stone floor with an echoing clunk.

"Dang. That's a loud echo.", I whistled in surprise. Link pushed the door up after much effort and he finally lifted it. We all moved forward into the dark corridor, and looked around in awe of the size of the room. It had a strange luminescent glow around it and mist clouded our vision. As we slowly stepped forward, the door slammed down behind us. I looked back and chuckled.

"No going back now.", I muttered. Midna rolled her eyes.

"Tch, as if I'd let you guys go back!", She said with a smirk. Link smiled and walked to the edge. Below him was a steep incline of sand, leading to an enormous beastly skeleton, with various swords and spears stuck into its horned skull. I whistled at the sight of the once terrible behemoth.

"Damn! That thing looks like it took forever to take down! Good thing it's already dead, I'd hate to run into this thing while it was still kicking.", I said with an impressed voice. Midna groaned and I looked at her curiously.

"Way to go Austin. You probably jinxed it. Now it's bound to spring to life and make our lives a whole lot harder.", Midna said jokingly. I laughed and shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I guess I should just keep my mouth shut, shouldn't I?", I suggested, realizing that I had forgotten that the skeleton actually would spring up and try to kill us. I grimaced inwardly at my forgetfulness.

'Apparently even when something involves life or death, I still forget about it if I get distracted by something else... That's just peachy.', I thought slightly annoyed at myself. I shook off the feeling when Link started down the incline, only to stop a few yards away from it. as a deep chuckle echoed throughout the chamber. Zant teleported on top of the beast's skull and Link instinctively pulled out his sword and shield.

"I must say boy, you are an odd one. And yet you still live... How astonishing. No wonder some call you 'Hero.' But this is truly a bittersweet reunion... Truly! For I fear this is the last time I will see you alive!", He said as he threw his arms to the side. He groaned and brought them closer together as a red light with shadow balls formed between. He clasped his hands together and an ornate sword sprung out of the red light.

"Don't be afraid Zant. We will return, I can assure you that.", I said confidently with a calm smile on my face. Midna looked at me in utter confusion. Zant stood silent for a moment and chuckled.

"You, boy, are the strangest. If you happen to survive this, however unlikely that may be, I'll be waiting to speak with you and the fairy girl.", Zant said as he swung the sword down, lodging it into the beasts skull, "Good luck. You'll certainly need it against the Stallord."

The Skull shimmered with red lines resembling a Twilight portal and Zant turned his beck. With that, Zant teleported out of the chamber and the Stallord rumbled. In its eyeholes, glowing red orbs formed and it awakened. The entire chamber suddenly blazed alight and the Stallord raised its head and pushed itself up with its bones. It looked back at Link and roared. Wind rippled across us and I tilted my head curiously before flying back out of the way.

Link followed my lead and pulled out the Spinner. He jumped onto it and it connected with the wall rails on the edge of the incline. He began to circle around at rapid speeds and I looked at Navi.

"Okay, I'm totally lost. How did we just get roared at when that thing has no freaking lungs?", I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak then closed it, raised a finger and opened her mouth again, only to close it and shrug.

"Okay, you got me. That's a pretty good question.", Navi said with a giggle. I chuckled and backed out of the way, so as not to get hit by the oncoming spiked top on the wall rail. Link jumped off the wall rail across the room and headed back towards us. Link stepped off of the Spinner and looked at me worriedly.

"How do we kill this thing? I've no idea what to do.", He said worriedly. Midna huffed in annoyance.

"Oh, so now you go to him for advice? What am I, the dog's breakfast?", She asked after floating out of his shadow. Link looked at her in confusion.

"If you've got a suggestion, please feel free to share! That thing scares the shit outta me! I mean, it's HUGE!", He said gesturing to the bone behemoth turning to face us slowly. Midna giggled at Link's anxiousness.

"Take a good look... He may be ridiculously huge, but there's only one bone that's holding him up... If we could destroy that one support...", Midna said as she lead Link to the answer.

"Then he's as good as dead!", Link said in realization, as he slammed his fist into his palm. I chuckled at his poor choice of wording.

"Well, technically, he's already dead.", I pointed out, making Navi giggle. I looked behind Link and frowned.

"And can apparently breath fire. RUN!", I shouted as I flew away quickly. Link jumped on his spinner and dashed out of the way of an oncoming blast of flame. Link jumped off the wall rail towards the Stallords spine, using a spin attack just before the spinner connected with it. Two spinal segments cracked and shattered, sending the Stallord down in surprise. It looked down at its spine in confusion and shook its head, searching for its pesky green nuisance.

Yeah Link! Keep it up Hero!", I shouted out. Link beamed back at me and gave a thumbs-up. I chuckled as he zipped past some zombie soldiers and straight to the spine once more. He attacked it with the spinner and shattered two more spinal segments. The great bone monstrosity fell down in surprise once more and seemed to glare at Link as he zipped away. The Stallord acted fast and knocked Link down off the spinner and sent him flying away from it. Link shouted in pain and I flew quickly, dodging any zombie soldier that popped up to block my way. Navi shrieked in surprise, gripping to my hair for dear life.

"What the hell are you doing?", She screamed as I grabbed the Spinner from the sand. I laughed excitedly as the adrenaline coursed through my veins.

"Giving a helping hand!", I shouted as I flew away from the enormous skeleton, carrying the comparatively large spinner in my arms. Navi rolled her eyes in frustration. I handed Link the spinner and he nodded his head in thanks as he jumped on it and connected with the wall rails.

"At least warn me the next time you're about to do something stupid, so I can exit your hair!", She said rather testily. I laughed joviously.

"Well why do you sit up there in the first place?", I asked with a smirk. She blushed lightly and crossed her arms.

"It's rather comfortable is all...", Navi said slightly embarrassed. I chuckled lightly.

"Well alright. As long as it's comfortable. Next time around, I'll try to remember to warn you.", I said to her politely. She fluttered next to me and nodded.

"Thank you for at least trying to promise.", She said jokingly. I smiled as she cocked her head to the side, smirking at me. Link jumped off the wall rails and dashed around the soldiers towards the Stallords spine. He was blocked by five soldiers a few feet away and he took two of them down with a spin attack. He connected with the wall rail again, spinning on it as he repostioned himself, as to get a good shot at the beasts spine. Three of the soldiers from before came up to block him, but he swerved around them and attacked the spine, shattering two more pieces of the spine, leaving the ribs to connect on the ground and crack under weight. The Stallord roared in pain and fell backwards. Its skeleton sank into the sand and disappeared from sight. Link smirked in triumph and got off of the spinner. The sand in the pit began to sink and empty out somehow. I watched as Link dropped down on top of the sand. The Stallords skull came into view as the sand drained down to the floor. It lay without the red orbs of light in the eyeholes in the center circle of white tile and Link approached it cautiously. He kicked it nervously and jumped back in fear of it springing to life once more.

"Oh relax Link! It's not gonna come back to life! You killed it!", I shouted down to him with a laugh. He glared at me.

"Yeah, you also said we wouldn't have to fight it, and guess what happened?", He stated un-amused. I laughed and Midna snickered. Link grumbled and pushed the spinner into a slot near the skull. He began to rapidly push the button on the spinner making it turn gears below the tiles. The room rumbled and the white tiled portion of the room rose up to equal level with the floor below me. The spinner popped out and Link walked towards me.

"Shit! Link!", I shouted pointing behind him. He whipped around with his sword only to be knocked down off the pedestal by the floating skull of the Stallord. He screamed as he fell to the ground and I swore.

"Damnit! Navi, remember how I promised I'd warn you if I was gonna do something stupid?", I asked her. She looked at me nervously.

"Yeeaah?... Why?", She asked nervously. I chuckled and shrugged.

"Stay here.", I told her. she looked at me like I was crazy.

"No way! I'm not going to sit idly while you go and kill yourself!", She shouted. I smiled at her.

"Alright, you can come with me then.", I said offering a finger. She crossed her arms and blew a strand of hair off of her face.

"Fine! I will!", She said as she took my finger. I smiled and lead her up to my hair. She let go of my finger and nestled down into my mess of hair. I immediately flew down to the place where Link landed and I pulled him up off the ground. He groaned and looked me in the eye.

"You just had to go and jinx it again, didn't you?", He joked. I cracked a smile and helped him stand up. He rubbed his back and looked around for the Stallord's skull.

"C'mon Link. You can make it. You're tougher than this, so quit being a wusseh'!", I joked with him. He eyed me curiously and laughed as he shook his head.

"You're so strange sometimes. Why aren't you normal?", He asked me curiously. I laughed and waved my hand.

"Bah! Being normal's no fun!", I said to him. He chuckled and nodded.

"Too true, now let's finish off that damn freaky Skull, once and for all.", Link said as he picked up the spinner. I nodded and flew around the pedestal as Link went the opposite way on the wall rail that slowly curved up, wrapping around the thick stone pillar. I flew slowly as I wrapped around the stone, and twitched in surprise as the Stallord's skull flew past me with immense speed. Not a moment later, Link came flying by on the wall rail. I flew out in the path ready for the Stallords Skull to come flying out around the corner. It flew out and I smirked. Its head was turned and it was forming a fire-ball aimed at Link. I flew quickly and grabbed onto one of the many spears jammed into its cranial cavity. I was yanked back by the sheer speed of its movement and I held on tightly. Link saw me and stayed silent as he jumped from wall rail to wall rail.

"Hold on!", I shouted to Navi. I wrapped one arm around the shaft as I formed a ball of energy and aimed it at the sword that Zant had created. I fired it and my eyes widened as the Stallord stopped moving and fell down on its side. Link jumped down and looked at me as I floated in midair.

"What did you do to it?", He asked me incredulously. I stuttered and pointed to the sword. He looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Oh, Midna! We're so thick! How did we not realize that before?", He shouted as he slashed mercilessly at the sword. Each time the Master Sword connected with the one Zant created, the Stallord groaned and the red twilight markings shimmered across the skull. The Stallord shook and sprung to life. It hovered over Link and began forming another fireball. I, in turn, shot another ball of energy at the sword and knocked it down on its side once more. Link took the chance to continue slashing the dark sword relentlessly. As the Stallord groaned I felt like someone was watching us, angered by the fact that we were able to take down the Stallord so easily. I chuckled as the Stallord roared in pain and shot up in the air and fell down as it circled the thick stone pillar. It fell to the ground and slided roughly along the ground as Link used the Spinner to climb back up to the top of the pillar. I floated up and watched as the dark sword shot off of the Stallords skull and spun as it landed in the stone above. I floated up just in time to watch it explode into several small black and red squares, leaving behind a small heart shaped ruby with a light maple wood wrapped around the edge of the heart. Link approached it and picked it up.

"Hey Austin. You ever see one of these before?", Link asked. I shook my head and looked at it closely. Navi gasped.

"That's a Heart container! It raises your ability to take damage!", Navi explained from my hair. I raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Oh, kinda like the piece of heart from earlier right?", I ask. Link nods in affirmation.

"So, how does it work?", I ask him. Link chuckles and smirks.

"Just watch.", He said as he pushed it against his chest. It sank it his chest and gave of small red sparkles as it disappeared inside of Link. Slowly but surely, any injury Link had sustained throughout the battle began to heal and vanish. He breathed in and sighed, shaking slightly as a chill ran down his spine.

"Well I feel better!", Link said with a smile. I nodded in amazement. The room rumbled as a stone bridge extended and connected with the stone pillar that we stood upon. A stone slab lifted to open a giant doorway for us to continue. Midna pulled Occoco out of her storage dimension and set her down on the ground.

"Ah! Do you need to warp out?", She asked with a smile. Link shook his head politely.

"No, actually. We're done here and this is what we found.", Link said holding up the spinner. Occoco's expression turned to one of disappointment.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not what I'm looking for dear. But thank you very much! If we ever meet up again, be sure to let me know if you need any help warping out!", She said smiling brightly. Link smiled back and nodded. With that, Occoco raced out into the open air. I smiled slightly.

"She seemed nice. I'd like to be able to see her again, she's so motherly.", I said with a chuckle. Navi nodded in agreement.

"C'mon. We're so close to the Mirror of Twilight.", Midna said urging us to move forward. Link smiled and nodded in agreement. We moved forward through the doorway and soon felt a cool breeze grace our faces. Chills ran down my spine from the relaxing feeling, after being inside that damn dungeon for so long. We stepped out of the corridor and into the night air, the moon high in the sky. I allowed my eyes to adjust to the surprisingly bright full moon before looking around. Down below, past the metal safety bars in front of us, was where the old Bulbin camp lay, dead silent. I looked to my left and noticed Link had already gone ahead up the staircase and jumping over the small ditches in between them.

"Oi! Wait for me!", I called out to him. Navi giggled as Link turned around and stuck his tongue out childishly. I chuckled and zoomed ahead of him.

"Hey! No fair, that's cheating!", Link laughed out as he tried to catch up to me. I stuck my tongue out at him and smirked.

"Yeah, neithter is a head start. Now that I've won, let's get that mirror.", I said at the top of the steps. Link walked up next to me and nodded. We turned the corner to the left and walked down the corridor. The corridor suddenly ended as if something had destroyed the wall to the right of us. Link stepped over the rubble and looked around the massive Mirror chamber. A single pillar, wrapped in a stone snake with wall rails on its underside, stood in the middle of the room, while behind it, several immense chains were stuck into the ground and connected to the walls of the round chamber. We moved forward looking up the the towering spires above. Black stone pillars shot into the ground and created some barely visible force-field. Above, a black and red twilight portal formed and poured five Twilight Beasts around the caged area. Link pulled his sword and smirked darkly.

"Tch. A final attempt to keep us from finding the mirror? That's pretty depressing of Zant to do.", Link said as he watched the creatures pull themselves off of the ground. I shrugged and flew up high, so as to avoid harm. I had been feeling tired and stretched as I yawned. Navi took note of this and giggled.

"Tired? Helping take down a monster of that proportion must be.", Navi said with a smile as I laid back as if in a hammock. I nodded and gazed up at the stars twinkleing above. Below us, Link took down another Twilight Beast as a wolf, before moving on to the final three. I chuckled at the sound of the beasts falling to the ground and exploding into small black and teal squares. The zipped up past me and Navi as they formed a black twilight portal covered in teal lines. I stared at the portal, getting lost in my thoughts as I stared at the swirling teal lines at the center of the portal.

I snapped to attention as Link climbed up the spiraling snake on his spinner. He reached the top and was launched into a gear-turner. He repeatedly pressed the button on the Spinner with his foot, turning the gears and making the chamber rumble and reverberate. Slowly, the statue began to sink into the sand and it raised the pillars holding the chains up. As the staue sank, an enormous black boulder was pulled up from the sand, and suspended in the air by the chains. I floated downwards as Link moved towards a raising pedestal from the sand. I saw it and inwardly sighed. The mirror was there, or at least, part of it was. Midna zipped forward in anticipation and her eyes met the shard of the mirror. Her faced turned from one of excited to one of despair and anguish. She shook her head, refusing to believe that it was destroyed. She slowly turned her despair into rage and she screamed to the heavens.

"ZAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNT!"

I hung my head in silence, leaving Midna be, so as to let her calm herself. Midna let herself fall to the ground with her head hung low, arms limp at the side. Link frowned sadly, and approached her to try and comfort her. I reached out to stop him, but he ignored me and moved up the steps.

"Midna...", He began. His thoughts were interrupted as he slowly noticed glowing figures, high atop the pillars' crests. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the crest held the sages symbols. Shadow, Spirit, Light, Forest, Fire, and Water. The crest for water was broken and had no glowing figure atop it. Link looked around in awe at the figures.

"Midna. Midna look...", He whispered. She brought her head up and looked up, only to widen her eyes in shock. After a long silence, they spoke as one.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight... It houses an evil power... You who are guided by fate... You who possess the crest of the goddesses... Hear us.", They began. Navi gaped at the figures.

"It's the sages...", She whispered in awe. The sages continued.

"At the command of the goddesses, we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times.", The one over the crest of Light spoke. The one above the crest of Forest continued.

"You seek it... but the Mirror of Twilight has been fragmented by mighty magic."

"That magic is a dark power that only he possesses...", The spirit sage spoke as he lifted his arms and turned his head. The Light sage had his back turned to us as he spoke.

"His name is...", He said as he turned around and raised his arms to the side, "Ganondorf."

"He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in the hopes of establishing dominion over the sacred realm. He was known as a demon thief, an evil-magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness...", They spoke.

"... But he was blind..."

"In all his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice.", They continued.

"Sentenced to death, by sword blessed by the goddesses themselves, at our very hands."

"Yet... He lived on... By some divine prank, he, too, had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods."

"Thus, he'd escaped, and killed one of our own...", They said hanging their heads in sorrow and covering their faces with their hands.

"With no other chance at subduing him, we used the magic of the Mirror of Twilight, and trapped him."

"His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice..."

"Perhaps that evil power has been passed to Zant...", A sage suggested. Midna scoffed in a sad mood.

"You're just now figuring out where Zant got his power? It's far too late...", She told them. They spoke back to her.

"Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight... so Zant could merely break it into pieces.", They explained, "Once broken by magic, the Mirror of Twilight became fragments, which even now lie hidden across the land of Hyrule."

"One is in the snowy mountain heights... One is in an ancient grove... And one is in the heavens...", They spoke. Midna floated up and put her hands on Links shoulder, listening intently.

"You who have been sent by the goddesses... You should be able to gather the three pieces...", They said as they vanished. Their voices, however, continued.

"But you must be prepared, for a dangerous power resides in those fragments...", Their voices echoed. Link and Midna looked at each other, then at Navi and me. I smiled and nodded, making them in turn smile and nod. Midna pulled out the dark crystal and pushed it into Link's forehead.

"C'mon you two, we're going back to Castle Town to look for some leads.", Midna said as she jumped onto Link's furry back. I smirked and held up a hand.

"Hold on just a second.", I said turning around to face the spires.

"Nabooru, Impa, Saria, Darunia, and Rauru, thank you all for your help. We'll be back soon.", I said to the spires.

"... Be safe child...", A young female voice spoke. Navi's eyes widened in shock.

"... Saria?...", She whispered in a stunned voice. I nodded and turned to sit down on Link's back before we warped away. I had a feeling of nausea and gripped my stomach as we appeared in front of the castle town gate. I floated off of Link and started to breath slowly. Midna pulled the crystal out of Link's forhead, changing him to normal. She sank into Link's shadow as he walked across the drawbridge. Our eyes were drawn to Hyrule castle, the yellow barrier shining brightly under the moonlight.

"! WAAAAAAIT!", A familiar voice called out. I cringed and looked around in fear, subconsciously forming a ball of magic in order to defend myself. The mailman came running towards Link from Castle Town speedily. Link nodded in acknowledgement at him with a courteous smile. He skidded to a halt and panted a bit before standing up straight.

"Greetings ! I have come to deliver a letter. It is a letter from Barnes.", He said handing Link the letter, "Well, my business is concluded! Onward to mail!"

With that he charged off back to castle town and disappeared out of sight. Navi and I shuddered and I dispelled my magic. Link opened the letter non-chalantly and read it to himself.

"How can he be so... so awake at this time of night?", I asked in a disturbed voice. Navi shook her head.

"I don't know... Maybe he's a descendent of that running man who I met with you-know-who a long time ago.", Navi suggested. I shrugged and followed behind Link as he put the letter in his pouch. We entered Castle Town and we passed by the flickering torches that kept the streets lit up. As we passed the Fountain in the Castle Town square, I tapped Navi and pointed to the shimmering water. Navi fluttered by my side as I splashed my face with water to cool off. I still felt hot from being in the desert temple. Navi looked at me in disappointment. I looked back at her and tilted my head to the side.

"What?...", I asked her. Her eyes widened and she blushed a bit, shaking her head back and forth.

"Am I in trouble?", I asked her nervously. She looked at me and giggled.

"No! Well, sorta. I wasn't expecting you to get your hair wet... Now I've lost my seat...", she said in a mock pouty voice. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"My bad, next time I'll try to keep my messy hair, that's in desperate need of washing by the way, dry when splashing water over my face.", I said sarcastically. Navi laughed and we caught up behind Link. As we approached the small alley way that held the entrance to Telma's bar, a line of soldiers came marching by. The soldiers saw me and hurried the pace of their already relaxed marching. I chuckled as they tried to remain cool, even if their faster pace betrayed them. Link looked at me and shook his head.

"Austin, you can be cruel. You know that, right?", Link asked as he cracked a small smile. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but they need to be able to face their fears if they're gonna be good soldiers!", I said as I yawned and blinked tiredly. Midna giggled, and Link chuckled, shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.

"He has a point you know. Good soldiers can't be cowardly. As a matter of fact Link, you'd probably be a better soldier than all of them!", She pointed out from his shadow. Link blushed a little from the compliment and waved it off.

"No way! I'm not that brave!", He said modestly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Not that brave? Link my friend, the soldiers here piss themselves when they see my eyes and fangs from the shadows. You have defeated many a monster, including an enormous skeleton and a large sword wielding ghost! I'm pretty sure that you're braver than them.", I explained to him with a smirk. Link held up a finger to make a point, then put his hands to the side.

"Okay, so I'm a little braver than the soldiers. So what?", Link asked. I smacked my forehead in frustration and reached out to open the door to Telma's bar.

"Always the modest one, aren't you Link?", I asked him as we entered. Link chuckled and shrugged. Telma sighed from behind the bar, as she dusted some of her shelves off.

"Listen you cowards, this is the last time I'm going to say it! The bar is closed for the night!", She shouted angrily. I smirked and looked at Link. He smiled and shrugged.

"Ouch! Looks like we aren't wanted here Link. Aw, now don't cry big guy! I'm sure she'll forgive us eventually!", I said waiting for her to turn around. Right on cue she looked around in surprise.

Oh my! Well if it isn't Link and Austin and cute lil' Navi! You'll have to forgive me, I thought you were those soldiers trying to get drunk again. So how are you all?", Telma asked with a warm smile.

"We're good. We need to get something to eat before we bunk for the night.", Link explained. Telma nodded in understanding.

"I see. So, how's that Ilia doing, honey? I'm sure that shaman will find a way to get her memory back. That Renado is a talented man, for sure! Anyway, honey, you've got your things to worry about, so you just make sure you do what needs doing right now, okay? Now, I'm not doubting you, honey, but if you're wondering what ought to be doing, you ought to go talk to our friend Ashei. She's up on Hyrule's northern mountain checking things out, and she's got good instincts, trust me. If you need detailed directions, just take a peek at that map on the table.", She said gesturing over to the group sitting around a table.

"Thank you Telma!", Link said with a smile as we went over to the group. A young man with neatly combed red hair, wearing a purple shirt and round glasses looked at Link. He smiled politely as we approached him.

"Oh, hello there! You must be Link and Austin, correct?", He asked politely. I smiled back.

"You are indeed correct!", I told him. He chuckled.

"I'm Shad. Wonderful to meet you. Telma told me all you've been up to. You're rather formidable!", He complimented Link. Link shook his head to disagree but I elbowed him in the ribs and shot him a look that said 'Take the damn compliment.'

"I'm rather NOT, I'm afraid. Well, I'm formidable at book reading, but I lack, shall we say, physical skills. That said, if history and legends are your cup of tea, I'm your fellow! If you're curious, just ask away.", Shad explained. I smiled.

"Well I'd love to hear about some of that, but not tonight. We're just about to call it a night, but decided we'd come over and say hello! Another time perhaps?", I suggested. Shad's expression brightened and he nodded.

"Yes, of course!", He said with a bright smile. I chuckled and Link tapped Auru on the shoulder and brought his attention off of the map. He looked up at Link and smiled warmly.

"Say... Link! You're alive and well! Tell me, did you find anything at the Arbiter's Grounds in the desert?", Auru asked curiously. Link nodded.

"Yep. We found a mirror and actually spoke to the sages.", I said to Auru. His eyes widened in surprise.

"The sages... Those sages once served the royal family, actually. They were appointed as tutors to the young Princess Zelda. It was from them that I first heard tales of the accursed mirror in the Arbiter's Grounds.", He explained. I raised an eyebrow in interest.

"You've met the sages before?", I asked him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Indeed I did. Once, when I was younger, and still head of the Royal Family's bodyguards. I was in charge of little Princess Zelda, and that is when I heard the story of the mirror.", Auru explained. I looked at him in amazement.

"Wow! Oh! I don't think I properly introduced myself last time! I'm Austin.", I said holding a hand out across the table. Auru took it and shook it.

"Hello Austin, I am Auru. It's a pleasure to meet you.", He said as he chuckled. I smirked and looked at the man to my left. Link smiled at him and the man smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Link! And you are?", He greeted the man. The man smirked, the top of his face hidden by a leather helmet with metal netting covering his eyes.

"It's good to see you again...", He said as he pulled the helmet off, "Link!"

"Rusl? But what are you doing here?", Link asked in confusion. Rusl chuckled, his blond hair glimmering in the torchlight.

"My wife, Uli, sent word to me. I have seen the children in Kakariko village! And, of course, I have also heard of your adventures! I must thank you for your help with Colin, Link. I barely recognized him... In any case, I am troubled by my own inaction. I want to help the cause.", He explained, pausing for breath.

"These friends here...," He said motioning to Shad and Auru, "I have had a connection with them for a long while."

"Like the others, I am gathering information now. I will let you know if I hear anything.", He said putting his helmet back on. Link nodded and smiled.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but we've had a rough day, what with defeating the Stallord and all. We'll tell you about it sometime, but right now I think it's a good time to get some sleep.", I said as I yawned and stretched my arms. Navi also yawned and fluttered over by Telma. The three men looked at Navi in awe. I looked at them strangely.

"Uh, guys? What's up?", I asked them. Shad cleared his throat and looked at me.

"That was a blue fairy, was it not?", Shad asked curiously. I nodded.

"Yeah that's Navi. I met her a little while after I met Link. Why?", I asked. Shad repositioned his glasses before continuing.

"You see, fairies are extremely rare. Finding them is nigh impossible, let alone finding one that isn't pink.", He explained. I nodded my head.

"I see, so she's special? Well even I could've told you that!", I said laughing. Auru smiled slightly and waved me and Link off.

"Go on now you two. From what you've said, it's been a long day, so I suggest that you go to sleep and take tomorrow off. Hyrule can wait one more day while you recover.", Auru said to us. Rusl nodded.

"I agree. No use trying to save this country when you're on the verge of collapsing.", He joked. Link and I chuckled and said our goodnights. We sat down at the bar and began to eat with Telma and Navi. We told jokes, and laughed, and enjoyed each other's company overall. Eventually, I got so tired that rested my arms against the bar, and laid my head against them, slowly drifting to sleep.

-(Change POV)-

Navi watched as Austin laid his head down against his folded arms and closed his eyes. She smiled lightly and looked at him as his breath began to slow and deepen. Telma took notice of this and looked at Link.

"Hey, honey, how about you set up the sleeping bags? It's probably time that you all get some sleep for the night.", Telma suggested. Link looked at Austin and chuckled.

"Sure thing. Then we'll get him into a sleeping bag for the night. He must be drained from using magic so much today.", Link said as he got up to set the sleeping bags up. Telma looked at Navi as she stared at Austin's sleeping form. She chuckled at Navi's actions.

"You two really are something.", She said shaking her head. Navi looked up at Telma and blushed.

"W-what?", Navi asked in embarrassment. Telma laughed quietly.

"Oh, nothing. But look at him, he looks so innocent when he's asleep. I never would've expected an imp, a kid no less, to be such a gentleman.", Telma siad as she grabbed the dishes and leftover food. Navi looked at Austin and put a small hand against his cheek. He twitched in his sleep and started to smile. Telma looked back and smiled.

"You should tell him sometime. Him being such a gentleman, it would be a shame if you missed out on him.", Telma commented as she wiped a mug clean. Navi turned bright red and her wings began to flutter. She took a deep breath and started to calm herself down.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about!", Navi said quietly as she crossed her arms. Telma's smile shrunk a bit and she sighed.

"Alright, you don't have to if you don't want to. But remember, if you don't, you just may end up regretting it for the rest of your life. I of all people would know about that, honey.", Telma said sadly. Navi looked up at her curiously.

"W-what do you mean?...", Navi asked curiously. Telma sighed and turned around.

"I'll tell you another time, honey. Now, off to bed with you three! You need to rest up, today and tomorrow! Sleep well.", Telma said with a warm smile. Link walked up and picked Austin up off of his seat. Austin grumbled in his sleep and he shifted in Link's arms. Navi fluttered behind Link as he set Austin down into an opened sleeping bag. Austin curled up and shivered a bit as Link closed the sleeping bag. Navi laid down next to Austin and stared at him. He did look innocent when he was asleep.

"... Were it... so easy...", Austin muttered in his sleep. Navi tilted her head in confusion and giggled before resting her head against the same pillow.

"Goodnight Austin...", Navi whispered and kissed him lightly on the nose. He scrunched up his face and smiled lightly in his sleep. Navi closed her eyes and slept happily next to her favorite orange haired imp.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did! Especially with the cameos! Please review! I reeeeaaaalllllyyyyy like reviews! ^^**

**...V THIS BUTTON MUST BE PRESSED V...**


	11. Of clothes, prophecies, and knives

**Yxme: *Slowly creeps on stage* .**

**Pens, Paper, Zayril, Link, Midna, Navi, Austin and every other fan of the story: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**

**Yxme: Meep. Uhm... Heh heh! You see... I've not expected my summer to be so busy... And... It's been tiring... I haven't had much time to write... Not to mention I was moving back into my mom's house since dad lost his job... And then my older sister had her baby, and may I say that this little girl is very quiet and very adorable, but that's beside the point. Now, I need to apologize to you all... I'm sorry. It's not gone according to plan at all. I had hoped for updates every two weeks and now I'm updating extremely late. After posting this, I'm going to straight back to writing the story. I'm sorry.**

**Austin: *Sighs* Alright. Thanks. I just don't think we like getting left behind to collect dust. But, you have good excuses so we forgive you. **

**Midna: Tch. Speak for yourself. GET HIM! *Charges with an angry mob*  
**

**Austin: Yxme24 does NOT own the Legend of Zelda. Obviously. Or Skull kid would be in every game. And Navi. And the Deku Scrubs.**

**Yxme: OH DEAR GOD! MY LEGS! Enjoy the chapter! :3**

**Midna: SILENCE! *Kicks him***

**

* * *

Chapter 11: Of clothes, prophecies, and knives to the face**

The Arbiter tossed me an energy sword, and I activated it, blue light shimmering from the contained plasma.

"Hurry human! You must be swift if you wish to live! Destroy the parasite!", He said to me as he slashed at an infection form. I nodded and began to attack the small, rotten smelling creatures who ogled me hungrily.

I groaned sleepily as I felt my face being poked. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the glowing blue fairy looking me in the eye. I was silent as she smiled at me.

"... Yes?...", I asked sleepily. Navi giggled and stood up.

"Get up! Let's go out! Link already left to go fishing! Let's go look around Castle Town!", Navi said as she gently shook my face. I yawned and licked my dry lips. Navi buzzed around my head in excitement as I sat upright. I looked around and rubbed my eyes, trying to lessen the blur. I looked to my left and noticed Telma behind the counter, serving up a few drinks to various townspeople. I looked to my right and noticed some jerky, grapes and a mug of water sitting on a plate next to me. A small smile spread across my face and I took a large gulp of the water from the mug, quenching my parched throat. Navi picked a grape and ate it, as I grabbed some of the heavenly goat jerky from Ordon. As we finished up the food, I brought the plate up to the bar and smiled at Telma.

"Thank you very much for the food! Me and Navi are gonna go look around Castle Town today, so we'll see you later!", I thanked her as I opened the door outside. The bar was silent, save for Telma.

"Alright! Have fun you two!", She said waving as we left. The patron eating his food right next to her looked at Telma in shock.

"What was that thing?", He asked after swallowing the food he had left hanging in his mouth. Telma smirked and crossed her arms.

"_He_, is a gentleman. And an imp, if that's what you meant.", Telma said with a chuckle. The man tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and returning to his meal.

"Oi Telma! Another round of malts for my friends here!", A voice called from the other end of the bar.

"Sure thing, honey! I'll be right there!", Telma called back, as she took out four mugs.

* * *

I passed by the hustle and bustle of the busy morning rush in castle town and walked around the fountain, receiving many nervous looks from the passing people who were paying attention to their surroundings. I smiled and waved, causing them to rush away in a panicked manner. I sighed and looked down into the rippling water at my reflection. Navi buzzed around me happily, absorbing the energy from all around her. She looked ecstatic. After all, this had been the first time she'd been to Castle Town in a long time.

"Hey Navi? I'm not... Scary, am I?", I asked trying to find the right word. Navi stopped buzzing around me and looked at me through the reflection in the water.

"Scary? Of course not! People may be a little unsettled by your fangs though... Those are pretty sharp looking.", Navi said pointing out my teeth. I chuckled and bared my fearsome fangs. They glimmered from the reflection of the sun and I chuckled as I turned around.

"I guess so... But that's the only thing, right?", I asked her to be sure. She looked me in the eye and smiled.

"Well, they might be nervous by your eyes... But I think they're nice! They look like the sunset after all!", Navi told me with a cute smile. I blushed at the compliment and smiled nervously.

"Really? I-I never knew that... Thanks.", I said to her with a bright smile. She chuckled and poked my nose.

"It's true! I honestly don't know why people would think that you're scary, you're too handsome!", Navi said with a shrug, slamming her hands over her mouth in realization that she had just said too much. I blushed a deep red and felt hot.

"Navi! What the hell is that?", I said making her look away in surprise. I quickly dunked my head in the fountain and brought it back up, my hair soaked dripping wet. She whipped her head back around at the sound of a splash, only to find me dripping wet.

"Oh, sorry. I thought I saw something. My mistake!", I said with a shrug. Navi looked at me slyly.

"Did you just dunk your head in the fountain?", She asked me smugly. I spluttered and laughed.

"Pfft! What? No! Seriously? Wow! Haha! Uh, no. You must be a little too excited if you're seeing things! C'mon lets go.", I said as I floated away to East Castle town. Navi followed behind me and took note of the disgruntled people wh were getting rained upon from my dripping body. I shivered as the wind blew and I floated down to the ground. I noticed that I was near the doctor's house. I inwardly sighed as I remembered how that doctor was so stingy and rude.

"Seriously Austin, you're dripping wet. Knock off the theatrics. I have to admit though, you are pretty good.", Navi said crossing her arms. I chuckled and shook my head, spraying water everywhere. The walking townspeople glared at me and went along their business. I looked at Navi and stifled a laugh. Now both of us had become soaked. She looked at me, clearly unamused and began to swear under her breath. I laughed at her actions.

"Oh come on! Relax! Have some fun! Today's gonna be one of those rare days that we get to kick back and relax! Besides, you look very pretty when you're dripping wet.", I commented. Navi blushed and glared angrily at me.

"Oh HA HA. Very funny. C'mon, let's go see if we can borrow a towel from somebody in this store.", Navi said in an annoyed voice as she motioned to the store just around the corner and to our right. I nodded absentmindedly and opened the door. The clerk behind the counter sat up and smiled brightly.

"Hello there! Welcome to Rovas Rigging! We help with all your apparel needs!", A tan teen said as I stepped in. I closed the door and my eyes began to adjust to the new darkness rather quickly. The boys expression turned to one of fear as he saw me better.

"Oh gods! I-I'm sorry, we're, uh, we're closed right now!", The tan teen stuttered out panicking. I groaned and approached the counter. I scanned it and noticed a bell. I looked at the teen and sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have sneak back here for a towel instead of trying to politely ask for one and... Wait. Did you say apparel? Please make me some clothes!", I begged of him.. He looked at me in great curiosity.

"... What? You mean... You're not going to rip apart my body and devour my soul?...", He asked slowly. My jaw hung down in confusion.

"Excuse me?... Okay, first; See these arms? Yeah, like I'm really gonna be able to rip somebody, twice my size mind you, apart. Second, I am going to be traveling up north up to Snowpeak, so I need appropriate gear for the weather.", I explained. The teen loosened up quite a bit and let out a breath of relief.

"I see. Alright then! This'll be a change of pace for me, so I'll give it a shot!", He said as he handed me a towel. I took it and smiled graciously before setting it down on the counter for Navi to use first. Navi fluttered down onto the counter and burrowed underneath the towel to dry off.

"So, was it the fangs?", I asked the teen. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I beg your pardon? What do you mean?", He asked me in response. I chuckled and bared my fangs.

"These. Were these what caused you to go into such a panic?", I asked him, clarifying what I meant. The boy shrugged, and Navi got out from underneath the towel, dryer than how much she once was, but not as dry as when she had woken up.

"Well, sort of. See the soldiers have been going around to all the shops, warning us of a foul demon with blood-red eyes and flaming orange hair.", He explained. I laughed with Navi as we heard that. I looked at Navi and smirked.

"How much you wanna' bet that it was the same group of cowards that I told off a the other day?", I asked her. She nodded in agreement.

"It probably was!", She said with a laugh. The teen looked at us strangely and I smacked my forehead in sudden realization.

"Bah! Where are my manners! I'm Austin and this is Navi! It's nice to meet you Mr. Rovas!", I said holding out my hand to shake. He looked at me nervously and took the hand slowly.

"Uh, please. Call me Zayril. Mr. Rovas makes me sound much older than I actually am.", He said with a chuckle. I looked at him curiously.

"Zayril? Really?... Why do I feel like I know that name? Ah, my mind must be playing tricks on me. It's very nice to meet you Zayril! Now, about my clothes. What would you suggest for going to Snowpeak?", I asked Zayril. He smiled and pulled a few boxes out from under the counter.

"Well, it all depends on what type of fur you'd like. Wolf, Fox, or Goat wool?", Zayril asked. I frowned and shrugged.

"I guess I'm gonna have to go with goat wool. See, a friend of mine is a wolf, and I just can't think of killing a poor, innocent fox for it's fur.", I said with a shrug. Navi nodded at my choice with a happy smile.

"Hm. Alright then, I'll have to take your measurements before I make the suit, and you should be able to get it by tomorrow morning. All in all, it should cost around 45 rupees. It's a little pricey, but I do the highest quality work that I can.", Zayril explained to me. I nodded in agreement and pulled out a purple rupee from the small wallet that Link had given me. During our little trip through the Arbiter's grounds, I had found another orange rupee and a few red and yellow ones lying around. All in all, my wallet was in need of being lighter.

"I believe this shall be more than enough to cover my expenses! Keep the change.", I said handing him the purple rupee. He looked at me in shock and and laughed.

"Wow! I didn't think you'd have the money right here! Alright then. Let me grab my measuring tape and we'll get started!", Zayril said as he walked behind the curtains to the left, serving as a little door.

* * *

"Alright! We're done with the measurements! You can put your arms down now.", Zayril said to me. I chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, uh, I don't think I can. Help?", I asked him. He chuckled and poked my arms with a pin, making them twitch and wake up from the discomfort.

"Thanks.", I said to him. He smirked.

"No problem! So I'll get started on you're snowsuit and that loose shirt and slacks you wanted. In the meantime, go look around town! I know of a very friendly girl who advertises Madam Fanadi's readings. Trust me, she's very lively, you won't miss her. Just tell her that Zayril says hello. Now go have some fun!", Zayril said ushering me out the door. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, will do! Thanks again Zayril! I've really wanted to get some clothes for a while now! But, what's the girls name?", I asked him as I opened the door. Zayril smirked.

"Her name's Bindi. She seems to get quite a few readings right, however much she doubts herself.", Zayril explained. I nodded and Navi and I waved goodbye. We stepped out into the bustling streets of Castle Town and felt the sun beating down on us.

"Ah! Hiss! Sunlight! It buuurrrnsss!", I joked as I squinted. Navi giggled at my silliness while the passerby's actually thought it was hurting me. Navi fluttered around my head as I floated upwards into the sky, above the rooftops. I walked gingerly along the rooftop line, careful not to slip and fall. Unfortunately...

"Woah!", I yelped as I slipped and picked myself back up by floating up. Navi giggled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, come on now. It's not that funny.", I said with a smirk. Navi shrugged and moved ahead of me.

"I dunno, it made me laugh!", She said with a smug expression. I chuckled and stood silent for a moment. I closed my eyes and listened carefully. From a distance, I heard a girl yelling excitedly, something about the future and readings. Navi looked at me curiously.

"What's up?"

"Remember how Zayril was telling us how we'd be abvle to find that Bindi girl easily?", I asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah? What about it?", Navi asked me. I chuckled and smiled.

"Well I think I can hear her, and damn she's loud.", I swore with a chuckle as I floated forward, her voice growing noticeably louder. Navi looked at me, thoroughly impressed.

"Wow! I can hear her now. How could you hear her from so far away?", Navi asked me. I shrugged, honestly not knowing.

"Maybe there is a reason that I have these huge ears!", I said wiggling them and crossing my eyes. She giggled and rested on my now dry head. As we got closer to her voice, we began to understand what she was shouting above the hustle and bustle of the crowd.

"Come one! Come all! Only the great Madame Fanadi can tell you your future! Find your true love! Discover what riches may lie in store for you! All for a measly ten rupees! Compared to what the future may hold, ten rupees is nothing!", A tan girl with long blonde hair shouted to the crowd. She was covered in glittering jewelry and she wore a turquoise Indian-styled Saree. I floated down to the ground and walked up to her she spotted me and beamed brightly.

"Hello little one! Have you come hear to get your fortune?", She asked in a bubbly voice. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No, you see, Zayril-"

"No, no! I shall find out myself!", She said as she put her fingers against her temples. Her expression brightened.

"Ah-ha! You have come hear by request of Zayril? No, no, no... That can't be right. Ah! You must be here to collect Madame Fanadi's bar tab! That's it, yes!", She said certain of her reading. I shook my head.

"No, you had it right the first time. He mentioned that you doubted your own readings at times.", I stated with a smirk. Her expression dropped to a frown, then sprung up again with a bright smile.

"Well, I was correct, yes? That's all that matters! Now, let me see your palm!", She said asking for my hand. I looked at Navi skeptically. She shrugged and motioned my hand forward. I had always been skeptical of psychics, yet intrigued and curious at the same time. Bindi barely touched my hand when she jumped back in amazement. I tilted my head and moved forward slowly. She stared at me in awe.

"You... You are not of this world... Are you?... You have been brought here by the will of the golden gods themselves! You have... Spoken casually with them?", She said in confusion. My eyes widened and I began laugh uncontrollably. Navi fluttered off of my head in worry and Bindi stared at me in confusion.

"That really can't be right...", Bindi said slowly. I gulped down a deep breath of air and forced my self to calm down.

"You know, you seriously shouldn't doubt yourself so much. Because you're the most accurate prophet I've ever met! It's true! I'm shocked and can't help but laugh at the sheer possibility that you'd know that! But you're right!", I said in sheer amazement. Bindi blinked at me and scowled.

"It's not nice to play with someone's feeling like that!", She said in annoyance. I shook my head and stuck out my hand.

"I'm not lying! Here, do it again!", I said giddily. She looked over at the blue fairy hovering next to me. Navi nodded and Bindi sighed.

"Oh alright! Let me see...", She said giving in. She took my hand and her eyes went blank. She looked at me in surprise and began to laugh.

"I can't believe it! I was right! This is amazing!", She said beaming. I chuckled and nodded.

"Was there anything else you were going to say?", I asked her in interest. She beamed and nodded.

" Let me see...", She said looking at my hand, "Ah! My goodness... This mark is strange... This form... It isn't your own? Hmm... Oh! So handsome! You truly are a looker in any form you take aren't you?"

"What? No, no! I'm not that good looking! I probably look better in this form anyway...", I said chuckling, a small blush on my cheeks. Bindi giggled and Navi rolled her eyes in slight annoyance.

"Oh come now! You're much too hard on yourself! Now, as I was... Hmm... My, my, my! So you're assisting a blue-eyed beast? And a green-garbed hero! Why aren't you the busy one? Oh my...", She said slowly as she read my palm. Navi tilted her head curiously.

"What? What's wrong?", I asked nervously. She frowned.

"When the end nears, both you and the hero shall suffer a terrible tragedy... I'm so sorry...", She said as she pulled me into a hug. My face grew to one of worry, but I simply hugged back awkwardly. She let go and smiled somberly.

"On a somewhat lighter note, you will succeed in purifying the confused one. May his torn heart be fixed and may he be put at ease.", She said as she pushed me in the direction away from the shop.

"Just remember this Austin, Navi," She said as she addressed the two of us, "Never give in to the dark offers. The dark one is always watching... Always waiting... But for now, be happy. Enjoy your lives, for you will need happy memories to help you through the darker days to come."

She waved us goodbye and we floated away quietly. Navi was the first to break the silence.

"So what do you think she meant when she said that you and Link would suffer a tragedy?", She asked slowly. I shrugged. To me, it sounded like she was talking about Midna "Dying", but if she did, why did she only mention me and Link? It didn't make any sense to me.

"I dunno. I guess we'll find out when the time comes.", I muttered. Navi nodded and nested in my hair.

"Any idea as to what she meant by:' You will succeed in purifying the confused one'?", Navi asked me. I chuckled and smirked.

"Oh, I have a theory, that I'll try to put into action when the time comes!", I said floating down another alley. By now, the people passing by were simply ignoring me, and I was doing the same. I heard a large mass of cats to my right and I smiled. I needed something to get my mind of off prophecies of dark days to come. I floated over to the cats and smiled.

"Hi there! What're you guys doing?", I asked them. They looked at me politely.

_'We're waiting for our boss to get out of Jovani's house. In the meantime, we're keeping this girl company_.', A red striped cat replied in the tongue of animals. I looked up at the girl, not even realizing that she had been there. I was a little startled, by the fact that she so closely resembled a boy. She looked at me, and I looked back at her silently. I looked down at the cat in confusion.

"That's a girl? I thought it was a boy.", I stated in a puzzled expression. Finally she cleared her throat and glared at me, clearly pissed off by my comment.

"Don't even think about it.", She said coldly. I looked at her in confusion.

"Umm... Dare I ask?... But, what are you talking about?", I said slowly, intimidated by this young girls harsh exterior. She rolled her eyes and looked at Navi.

"Hmm... Strange... Don't worry little fairy! I'll hold him off long enough for you to escape!", She said pulling out a knife. I jumped back in surprise and held up my arms.

"Careful! You might cut me with that thing!", I said nervously. She ushered a white fluffy cat behind her.

"That's the idea weirdo.", She said in a deadly cold tone. I swallowed nervously and Navi fluttered in front of the knife calmly.

"I'd rather you not harm my friend here. And as far as I'm concerned, you'll have to go through me to get to him.", Navi said to the young girl. She looked taken aback by Navi's statement.

"What?... You and him are friends? I guess he's not the only weirdo here.", She said in slight annoyance. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Yeah? Well you're the one waving the knife around! I just came here to talk to the cats, and relax!", I explained. Her eyes furrowed in confusion and she put the knife away.

"You mean, you can talk to animals?", She asked in interest. I shrugged and nodded.

"Well, yeah. This guy right here told me about how all the cats here are just waiting for their boss to leave the house, and decided to keep you company. And I have a question, why are you here?", I asked curiously. She sighed and pulled her hair back out of her face.

"Well, I work in the castle, and I was out running an errand for my boss, when that barrier appeared, therefore blocking any and all entrance to the castle.", She explained, "You wouldn't happen to be responsible for that, would you? The soldiers said that you're probably to blame..."

"Seriously? Again with the smearing? Those guys are cowards, and hold a grudge against me, all because I made one of them piss himself in fear." I explained. Navi giggled at the memory. I sighed and continued.

"No, I'm not to blame for the current condition of the Castle, it being trapped and whatnot. And trust me, you wouldn't have wanted to get trapped inside there anyway. There's a dark man in there, who made that thing.", I said as I floated upwards to look at the barrier. She tilted her head slightly.

"Who did this? And how do you know?", She asked me. Navi was also a little curious as to how I knew. I looked down and chuckled as I landed softly on the ground.

"The Dark Lord Dragmire. Don't ask me how I know. Besides, you probably wouldn't believe me even if I told you.", I explained as I shook my head. She cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Oh yeah? Try me!", She said in a cocky voice. I looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, alright. If must know. I've been sent by the three golden goddesses to assist the Hero to return peace to the land of Hyrule!", I said with a proud smile. Navi chuckled and shrugged. It was true after all. The girl stared at me with a blank expression.

"What? I asked how you knew who caused that barrier thing there. Not what makes you a loony.", She said in annoyance. I puffed out my lip in frustration.

"Jeez! You're worse than Midna sometimes! I'm just telling you how I knew...", I said with a pout earning a chuckle from the girl.

"Looks like the soldiers were wrong about you. You're just a big softy!", She said lightly punching my arm. I rubbed it and chuckled.

"Say, I never got your name. I'm Austin!", I said offering a hand. The girl looked at it then shook it. Navi fluttered up and offered her own hand.

"And I'm Navi!", She said in a bubbly voice. The girl shook Navi's hand with her finger and smiled politely.

"Hello Navi! My name is Adelle.", She said with a small smile as she shook Navi's hand with her pinky. Navi smiled back and fluttered onto my head. I smiled at Adelle.

"You know, you seem like a really nice person! Maybe we could hang out sometime?", I suggested. Navi and Adelle tilted their heads in confusion.

"Hang out? What's that supposed to mean?", Adelle asked in confusion. I mentally slapped myself at forgetting how I was in Hyrule, and they didn't have slang.

"Oh well, that's just a way of asking if you would like to spend time with somebody.", I explained. Adelle laughed loudly and raised her eyebrow.

"Well I'm flattered Toothey, but I'm not into Imps.", She said with a smirk. I frowned and smacked my forehead.

"Listen, I meant as a friend, not _that_ way. Besides, you're not my type!", I said crossing my arms. Adelle and Navi leaned forward with interest.

"Oh? Then what _is _your type, hmm? I'm _dying_ to find out!", She said with an sinister smile. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"T-that's my secret... I only have one person in my sights...", I muttered in embarrassment. Adelle chuckled and leaned back.

"Well, I think I've caused enough damage for one day! See you two around you crazy kids! Remember not to get too crazy! I don't think you'd want a kid on your hands!", She said as she began to walk away. I blushed at her comment and tried to look at Navi. She was out of my eyesight, on top of me. Little did I know, she was a bright red light at that very moment. I coughed and sat down. The white fluffy cat came up to me and smiled a little.

"_I know you. You're the Imp and fairy from my master's bar. Just what are you two doing here?", _She asked us. I looked at her and smiled.

"We're just relaxing for the day! Looking around and having fun!", I explained. The cat seemed to understand.

"_My name's Louise. If you ever need some help while your buddy Link is in his wolf form, feel free to get me for help.",_ She said as she began to walk away. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Louise! Bye!", I said as she turned around. She looked at me and seemed to smile.

"_Your friend seems to look a little sleepy. You might want to take care of that. Bye.", _She said waving with her tail. I tilted my head in confusion and yelped in surprise when Navi fell off my head.

"AUGH! NAVI? Oh my god! Navi! What's wrong?", I asked shaking her lightly, a bit of foam frothing from her mouth. I brought her up to my ear and listened for a heartbeat. I sighed in relief as I heard one.

"At least you're alive, and ok... For the most part...", I said putting her inside my mess of hair, trying to make sure that she'd stay put. I floated up out of the small yard with all the cats playing with a small ball, and headed over to the street vendors.

"I wonder what they have there...", I mumbled aloud. The happy music played from the Castle Town square, and I smiled. The music was played by real instruments here, and sounded even better. I wandered past stall after stall, seeing bread, meat, produce, and even a flower stall. This single stall caught my interest.

'_I wonder what kind of flowers Navi likes?',_ I pondered to myself as I looked over the flowers. The owner of the stall looked at me nervously.

"C-can I help you?", She asked, wanting me to leave. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm just looking for some nice flowers. Do you have any suggestions?", I asked her. The flower girl looked me over nervously.

"You're not going to kill me, a-are you?", She asked. I stared at her in frustration.

"Guards told you that?", I asked. She nodded and I groaned.

"No, I'm not gonna kill anyone innocent, but those guards are really tempting me to kill them. I'm sick of the lies they're spreading about me.", I said in frustration. She looked at me curiously.

"S-so, you're harmless?", She asked. I shook my head.

"No, not harmless, just peaceful. I can defend myself and others if necessary. Now! About the flowers; See, there's this girl...", I started to say as I blushed. The flower-girl laughed.

"Really? Alright, say no more. I suppose since you are in love...", She said pulling a few flowers from the arrangement. I bowed in thanks and pulled out a few Rupees.

"Here you go! That'll be five Rupees!", She said politely. I beamed a smile of gratitude.

"Here's ten! Thank you so much!", I said as I floated off with the small bouquet in hand.

'_I should probably drop these off at the bar so they're a surprise for Navi.', _I thought as I floated above the rooftops, bouquet sending off wonderful smells. I smiled at the sweet smells and imagined Navi receiving the bundle of flowers. I wondered a moment why I had even decided to get flowers. It almost felt like... Like someone else was controlling me... It probably wasn't Zant or Ganon, so I was covered there. That just left the Trio. And it was probably Din. I felt embarrassed that she was pushing me in a way that I was already moving down myself. Unless, she wasn't controlling me, and I just bought them in a spur of the moment. Gah! These feelings make me so confused sometimes.

"It's not like this'll end up the same…", I sighed in frustration. I opened the door to Telma's bar. Telma looked at me and frowned.

"Ah well honey. You seem a little upset. What's wrong?" She asked in curiosity. I chuckled and sighed, setting down the bouquet of flowers on the bar.

"Nothing more than the guards spreading rumors about me. I dunno why, but I felt like surprising Navi with flowers when we got back, and I took the opportunity to buy some while she was asleep. So I'm hoping that you could put these in some water till I get back? It's the afternoon now, so I'm guessing Link'll be back later, and we'll come back around the time he does.", I said and asked of her. She smiled and nodded.

"I think it's a lovely idea hon. Now you go have fun, meet people and make friends, okay?", She said. I laughed and nodded.

"Sure thing _mom_. See you later!", I joked as I floated out the door. Telma smiled and poured water into a vase for the flowers before putting the flowers in.

"I wonder when they'll just tell each other?...", Telma wondered aloud.

* * *

**Navi: Oh my... Flowers? For me? I'm flattered! *Blushes and smiles bashfully***

**Midna: *Hits Link* Why don't you get me flowers? HMM?**

**Link: I thought you liked fish! (-Totally clueless)**

**Yxme: I enjoyed this chapter, and I know two girls that will be ecstatic to see their characters in the story. Props and cookies to whomever tells me what story the maid girl is from. This doesn't apply to the owner's of that story though... XD Please review! It's touching to see that people are actually reading this story, and makes me happy to know that I'm actually entertaining people with my writing! ^^**

**VVVV Please press this. ;D VVVV  
**


End file.
